Fool's Gold
by dotRHEA
Summary: Lily Harvard liked to think that she was perfectly normal- despite her Bunny Ears and history and overwhelmingly huge crush on Sting Eucliffe. She just didn't think going to this year's Grand Magic Games would change that / / / COMPLETE ! Sting x OC
1. The Buzz of Rumors

REWRITTEN. FINALLY. YAY.

Old description: I've actually been planning this fic ever since Sting and Rogue made their debut in the manga.

OC ADMISSIONS ARE NOW CLOSED. A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED AN OC. I LOVE YOU

* * *

><p>To say that I wasn't expecting the fist that came flying into the man's face was an understatement.<p>

He was practically cursing everything in sight the moment we stepped off the train and into Crocas. He didn't even stop to wait for Lector as he quickly retreated into the busy streets, in search for a cool beverage to cool his raging headache.

So when we finally caught up to him, slumped against a nearby bench that was surrounded by morning glories; I did the only thing I was good at...

I stood in front of him, acting like an umbrella hiding him from the sun's hot rays.

No actually, that was what Rogue was doing.

I kind of just stood there, uselessly, as I wagged a cold water bottle in front of him.

"You know you could've waited," I muttered as I placed the bottle near his cheek, watching as he shivered and snatched it out of my hand.

"I didn't want to stay there any longer than I had to," I heard him mutter under his breath before taking a big gulp of water. I sighed and looked away before a familiar warmth crept into my cheeks. I was just glad he never commented on how loud my heart was beating every time I was around him nowadays.

Sting was exactly like how everyone made him out to be- cocky. He could be a jerk too, but never more. At least not to me. To me, he was just a misfit among the individuals of another's mind. A character unlike any other.

That was what I thought of everyone in Sabertooth actually... a group of misfits under strict rule.

It wasn't hard to set us apart from everyone else after all; we were pretty noticeable with our big flashy costumes and what not.

A sigh was dying to escape my lips as we moved again, waltzing down the busy streets of the flower capital looking for our hotel. We didn't talk much; if not for the small exchanges of insults and punches that Sting and I would always have, despite the situation, but I was fine with that.

I love being around them.

I love being around Sting and Rogue and their exceeds.

So to say that I wasn't expecting the man who insulted me from afar to have his face punched in was an understatement.

Sting was still sort of grumpy when we rounded a corner into the Crocasian marketplace, he didn't like how scents kept mingling together in this place and kept giving me a look every time I bought Lector and Frosch a fish (man, for exceeds- they sure do eat a lot).

The insult, if it could even be called one, wasn't really that bad in context actually; he called me an immature girl who didn't deserve to be in such an acclaimed guild.

Well, that was how the insult started actually- the man then went on to bad mouth my secret insecurities and despite the fact I knew he didn't know better, I felt the anger seep up in me. But before I had the chance to burst, Sting had already punched the guy out.

And he didn't stop his rage.

Which was how I found myself in the situation of trying but failing to hold onto the dragon slayers' exceeds still while watching as they mercilessly beat up challenger after challenger.

"Come on!" Sting roared in triumph as he planted a foot on one man, "is there no one who knows how to fight here!"

Half an hour into the fight-turned-tournament seemed to brighten his mood at least.

Fidgeting with nervous fingers, I watched as the white dragon slayer threw a man into a nearby street vendor without even breaking a sweat.

I knew he was always itching for a reason to start up a fight, that was just the kind of person he was; I just never liked the buzz that seemed to always spring up during these sudden duels. People talked. People murmured. People buzzed.

All the noise was always too much for _my_ ears_; _like Sting and Rogue, I had sensitive hearing. But unlike them, I never could cope well in populated places unless I was distracted. I felt like my head was about to burst as people pushed and shoved behind me.

"There! They're the twin dragons of Sabertooth!" one man squealed, pointing out what everyone else had already cried out obliviously.

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!" Another man screamed as he pointed and turned around to get the attention of his friends.

"The strongest members of the strongest guild!" A four eyed bystander observed beside me, pushing up his glasses and scribbling something down in his notebook.

All this noise, this _buzz, _brought back old memories. Memories that I learnt and planned to continue pushing away for another eternity as I scrunched up my fists. I wasn't always this sensitive. I used to love the noise. The buzz.

I wasn't always in Sabertooth either.

"So those rumors about you entering the tournament were true after all!" I heard Sting let out a mocking laugh and looked up.

Rumors?

I didn't say a word nor moved from my spot as Sting continued to provoke Natsu Dragneel aimlessly- ahh_, those _rumors.

I still felt tense as I watched and listened into their conversation, if not just listening for the lull of Sting's voice. There were so many rumors flying around these days; small tidbits of information of Fairy Tail's return, of their participation, of the possible appearance of my old guild as well. The same guild I was running away from.

My head was beginning to pound again as I watched Natsu growl angrily and pounced at the white dragon slayer.

Everything was happening so fast that I almost missed the sight of a familiar face.

Some years ago, I was in the library back in the town of which Sabertooth resided in when I came upon the White Dragon slayer slouching against a bookshelf in the corner of the fantasy section with a book in one hand and a picture in another.

It was when I first joined Sabertooth. At that time, I was caught between deciding to go greet him or pretending to not see him and moving along. All thoughts were set aside though when I heard him curse under his breath and slammed the book and picture onto the table beside him.

He didn't even see me when he stalked out of the corner and out the library. He was in a dark mood- you didn't need to be a genius to know, and was probably going to go with Rogue on a job so I didn't dare follow to _try_ to return his _things_. Instead I remember letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"We're going, Lily." I snapped out of my thoughts as Sting's face popped out of nowhere and began to drag me away. I was so surprised that I let my guard down and felt myself heating up despite how many times I tried to stop acting flustered around him. His arm was still around my shoulder when I finally told him off meekly. He only smirked that killer smirk of his and patted my head, "since when did your ears come out, bunny girl?"

I think I could've died.

* * *

><p>Oh dear gawd, this isn't as OOC as it sounds like! I swear! I promise you character development or else you may burn my pathetic body over a camp fire and roast marshmallows over it!<p>

Well that's the first chapter, I hoped you people liked it~

Review please.


	2. Not in Love Not My Day

Thanks to everyone who sent an OC, favorited, reviewed and alerted this story! Love you lots!

* * *

><p>"Lily, please stop staring and drink your juice,"<p>

My pink ears twitched in annoyance as I stared at my fellow guild mate- Miki Yamamoto who was currently wearing a pretty yellow dress over top her dark blue t-shirt and white pants. Disregard everything; it was the same dress that I helped her buy that one time we went shopping together. And I _would've _rejoiced out loud if I hadn't been so _madly jealous _at the moment.

I was going to retort, I really was but I couldn't think of anything to say at the moment because my eyes were dead set on the sight in front of me- ok well... like six tables away from me. Maybe on the other side of the room, but that last part wasn't important.

"Tch, what a ladies' man."

My tiny little heart broke- just like the five hundred sixty three other times. All the same, I couldn't bear the sight of watching Sting easily flirt with other girls like he did it everyday- which he did, mind you. I knew he was that kind of person, I know. But the pain was still unbearable and it was something I just couldn't tear my eyes from.

"Hey, look at it this way... at least he stuck with you for like... what five years? Longer than any other relationship he's ever... um had," she said, swinging me around to face her and I just had to smile at that. I didn't really know Miki that well but she was the type of person I really wanted to get along with- she was outgoing with people she was really close to and sarcastic with acquaintances. She tried hard to cheer people up. She really did.

"Yeah. Like how a brother sticks to his sister," I whispered and tried to ignore the loud bursts of laughter erupting from that corner of the restaurant, my fingers played with the flowers decorating the lei dully.

"He gave you a flower necklace."

"It was from Fro..." My eyes wandered aimlessly for the frog-costume-wearing cat then, when they finally spotted the Exceed; I also spotted Rogue who was _miles away _from Sting for once (don't get me started on how many thought bubbles his name started) holding a big bowl of cookie dough.

I didn't hear what Miki said after that because I started seeing little shadow dragon slayers running around the guild with homemade cookies. It was a terrifying thought, and I didn't notice that my ears had perked up in embarrassment as my overactive imagination got more vivid.

Oh... well at least Frosch was holding a whisk.

"Drink your juice," I tore my eyes away for the second time in the past hour and started chugging down the glass of sweet apple juice that Miki had _just so graciously bought for me._

I love apple juice.

Apple juice is delicious.

Everyone should have apple juice once in their lives and- oh god...

"Oi, bunny girl. Mind if you move a bit?" I didn't even look up this time to know who just asked that of me; I just bowed a bit and scooted over as the white dragon slayer climbed onto the table and proceeded to stomp on it until everyone in the restaurant turned back to stare at him. Miki almost laughed at my beet red face.

Sting proceeded with his little motivational speech like all the other years the guild participated in the games, raising the spirits of everyone in just a matter of seconds. Honestly, he wasn't much of a talker; his speech consisted most of Sabertooth kicking the other guilds' butts (or so Miki tells me). But there was something about how he did it, something in his voice and tone and _everything_, that just put you- no, demanded you to be in a good mood while he did those motivational speeches of his. He deserved all the attention he got, maybe more.

Of course, I never listen- it's hard to when you're trying _not _to be flustered and I was still upset. His words just blew past one ear and out the other while I enjoyed the lull of his voice. I just sat there, staring at the back of Sting's head with Miki while he pumped up the guild. The bunny ears wiggled nervously as I watched him turn around and smirk reassuringly at me, "and of course, we have your support too. Am'ight?"

I nodded like the blushing idiot I was while he hopped off the table, patted my head and head off into the corner from before. Earning loud whoops from fellow mates while he passed. I just watched him sadly, I didn't even notice that I was about to spill my apple juice onto my clothes until Miki grabbed the glass out of my hands.

We were joking quite loudly after that, making snide comments about almost everything around us and spinning stories of random misadventures off the tops of our heads as we observed our surroundings. I was so happy that I forgot about how upset I was, that I saw a girl giving Sting a long fleeting kiss on the kips, that I crushed on him in an almost unhealthy way. I just laughed and laughed until my sides hurt alongside Miki.

When the time came for the elite team to head back to the hotel, everyone let out a loud cheer as they all gathered in front of the door. Sting was smirking with all the confidence and eyes that just _said _that they'll win the games _again _this year.

I was talking to Miki and drinking apple juice when I heard someone call out my name.

I started chocking violently on my apple juice the moment I figured out who called out my name.

Sting was laughing like an idiot while mouthing something about how bunny girl still needed to be taught how to drink properly while Rogue stood there patting the spot where his heart would be confidently, eyes set on me before moving his gloved hand and signed the agreed symbol for Sabertooth.

I tried smiling at that.

Keyword- tried.

I must've looked like I was constipated or something because his lip twitched upwards and I quickly mirrored his actions before I embarrassed myself further.

_Good luck, _I mouthed, then the sight of Sting doubling over in laughter caught my attention before I turned back to see Rogue's reply. Great, I thought to myself, Sting will never let me live that down. And my brain decided that blushing would give whatever the heck I was doing a good measure.

Stupid brain.

_-cookies, _I cringed when I realized that I just blanked out and Rogue and Sting were already halfway out the door when I came back to reality. Stupid Lily. I hate me.

Two hours later, I was walking back to the hotel that temporarily housed every Sabertooth member all by myself. The lights were still on, giving the flowers that decorated the street side a sweet amber-ish glow to them in the moonlight. I loved having my midnight walks in Crocas. Everything just became all the more beautiful in the moonlight.

I was so distracted as my mind entertained the sudden thought of walking with Sting in the moonlight that popped up in my head that I didn't notice the other people coming in the opposite of me until I rounded the corner.

"Well that maze was just _fun_, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I wonder how Ace and them did"

I stopped dead in my tracks, my ears perking high in the air as I paled visibly. The two strangers didn't noticed though, too involved in their conversation that they passed me without a second glance.

One of them had short spiky silver hair that sparkled nicely under the street lights, her figure looked _full_ with what Sting would've called a blossoming chest popping out of her white tied shirt. Her buddy was just as attractive in a simple way. I can already see his short black hair and brown eyes in the back of my eyes. His clothing made him blend into the darkness if he wasn't constantly under the streetlights, but knowing _him, _he was probably wearing something basic- a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Their names were already on the tips of my tongue when they stopped talking and I started to break into a run.

What were they doing here?

Wait- stupid question. I meant...

Why _them_?

Why Ken Linken and V Blaze?

Why did it have to be my old guild mates- my old friends?

Why did L'Arc Sibyl chose them to go of all people?

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's a bit rushed (again). Care to review? :D<p> 


	3. Identity Crisis

At one point, while proofreading this chapter; I read every second word as dumpling and freaked out.

Since this chapter is short, I'm uploading two in the same day. PRAISE YOUR LORD AHAHHAHA!

* * *

><p>"I, Lily Harvard- no... that isn't right, is it?" I watched my reflection pull a rather attractive face before pushing my bangs further back with my free hand. I glared and stared at those ridiculously large blue eyes of mine before dumping my head back into the sink.<p>

To which I had forgotten was filled with icy cold water prior to my little identity crisis.

Excellent.

In front of me, red streaks of lipstick decorated the bathroom mirror. Spiraling into words and pictures and eventually the symbols of my old guild- L'Arc Sibyl and Sabertooth. The empty tube was laid upwards beside my elbow, now a shade too vibrant for my new skin tone.

I hated it.

I hated-

No

I **hate **change.

When I became Lily Harvard, my whole life became a lie. Now instead of relying on the basic necessities of life, I had to constantly fuel the lacrima that was forced inside of me my magic power and instead of still possessing my old magic, I had to start from chicken scratch trying to figure out just how to classify my new magic.

It was like learning how to walk all over again.

It was terrifying- this new me.

Then came Sabertooth and the discovery of the bunny ears.

Lily Harvard became Bunny Girl.

I had no say in it whatsoever and for a while, I thought of running away again. I was a coward, I know, but everything was changing too quickly and I _just didn't know how to catch up._

And then Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney came into my life- not like they weren't part of it before... but...

I don't even know how it officially happened.

Earliest I remember was after I got a hang of the whole manipulating the air thing; I was in the library and a book was totally out of my reach. Sting came in and called me short, helped grab the book for me and practically dragged me by the ear- the bunny ear and announced to Master that I was now part of his team.

But that particular moment, now that I think about it, was when he was an avid drinker and Lector probably put him up to it because he didn't talk to me again until I tried to play matchmaker with Frosch's partner a few months later.

Then the 'heart attacks' came when I started getting dragged along on jobs with them. I was stupid enough to think that it was a sickness and told them that I wasn't feeling good. Not like they listened. I ended up holding their things those days. Then I fainted and I got a free piggyback ride back home.

Sometime then, I fell for Sting Eucliffe.

I fell hard.

Sting with his lovely voice, strong gaze and…

Ah, what was I thinking about again?

I let out a loud gasp as bubbles escaped my mouth and shot upwards, staring at myself in the mirror in a daze.

I looked like crap.

No sugarcoating there.

My nose was all red, my cheeks pink and my eyes puffy from crying.

Yeah, I so get all the guys.

I groaned inwardly, opened a cabinet and decided to mess around with the mirror once again. Grabbing a pink three shades too cherry for me and started doodling.

I never had to deal with these kinds of problems when I was in L'Arc Sibyl. Old me was hardheaded, dense and knew exactly where I was going in the future. There was no room for doubt for me, I just battled, posed and looked pretty until I got the acknowledgement of Master Apollon and a few others.

Thinking about L'Arc Sibyl made me wonder how Alexander, Auguston and En are doing…

It made me wonder if Ken was ever going to be able to pay for Maya's treatment (he probably will, the whole guild loved Maya).

If Emily was still lusting after dark guys.

If V was still having those mini concerts of hers.

If Cece and Ace would ever get together any time soon.

I stopped then, dropping the used tub into the sink and practically crashed down from the counter, backing into the wall, and sliding down until I was practically sitting in my laundry basket and on my pile of dirty clothes.

I was drawing them again.

This is why I hated and would never get used to change.

I could never go back to those days.

I could never go back.

Not to them.

Not ever.

They'll never accept this new person.

This new Lillian Evan.

This Lily Harvard.

"I can't go back anymore..."

One tear turned into a sob and before I knew it, I was curling up in the laundry basket in the corner of my bathroom bawling like a baby.

* * *

><p>THIS CHAPTER in a sentence: where Lily goes from normal angsty teenager to trolling diva to emo princess in five minutes. I'm terrible at pacing. Have mercy on this poor soul.<p>

I'm probably going to lose a lot of readers with this chapter; I'M SORRY, THIS IS THE LAST TIME!


	4. And He Stared

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and review and alert and what not. I love you.

OC submissions are now closed.

I'm sorry for the last chapter. I turn into an idiot when I type too late into the night.

* * *

><p>Miki was whooping with the crowd, stuffing her face with the cookies Rogue had made yesterday when I finally plopped back into my seat.<p>

"You ok, there buddy?" She asked as I slipped my compact mirror back into my boot. It sounded more like a death threat than a concerned question with all those crumbs flying out her mouth but I nodded anyways as the purple haired girl beside me snorted and laughed.

Mauve was a few years younger than me but obviously had been in this guild longer than I have, I didn't know much about her except the fact that either she loved having things in her eyes or she wanted to hide something. Something deadly- because you know, that's just how most people these days roll when they wear contacts. She was pretty though and the way she always tied her hair in that low ponytail of hers really suited her so I had nothing to complain about.

Plus, anyone who was a friend of Seira was a friend of mine.

Poor soul went on a job a few weeks ago but I'm pretty sure she'll be back tomorrow at the latest.

Hopefully Mauve can hold in her freezing personality and calculative-ness until then... Hopefully.

Ahh... well, I'm not going to judge her- everyone has their flaws after all.

I know I do.

Haha...

I wasn't even going to pay attention to the fact that Fairy Tail had somehow gotten a hold of two spots in the first round or that my old team mates were there too, until the crowd roared in anticipation. I didn't even cringe at the sudden raise in volume as I looked down into the arena and smiled brightly.

Later, Miki would tell me that I practically flew to the railings and that she had to hold me back before I fell into the arena.

The bunny ears were having an epiphany as I called out, "Sting! Sting!"

Earlier that day, I had to literally drag myself into my usual seat next to Miki at the restaurant. Mauve had decided to join us and that morning, everyone made a comment at least once how Bunny Girl looked like she was dying. When Sting came in, he practically danced over to me with Frosch and showered me with flower leis and crowns. Oh and a flower pot too and somehow that put me in a glorious mood.

Maybe because it's Sting.

Sting and the fact that he was a stunner that one.

Hahah, silly me.

I must've looked a bit weird standing there and fangirling over the white dragon slayer. I was wearing my usual outfit, the chiffon uniform with the giant pink ribbon and off the shoulder sleeves; I could only imagine how weird I looked like with orange and red flowers decorating every inch of my body.

It didn't matter because I had caught Sting's attention and he was waving at me while mouthing something that could've been interpreted as many different odd and weird things when actually he just insulted me and called me a twat in front of twenty million people.

Whatever, that one orange flower was still poking out from under his vest and that was all I needed to keep myself from over examining the situation.

Because I knew he wasn't going to pay attention to me anyways.

Why would he when he saw me every day?

No, instead, his attention was elsewhere.

For seven whole years, he's waited and now he's _that _close.

Oh man, maybe I should just cut to the chase here and hurt myself all over again...

I knew should've considered becoming an author instead of a mage.

I can already see myself typing elegantly in some library, twisting this particular scene in a mesh of misleading words…

… _and he stared, his eyes longing with a bitter cold that he longed had to keep in within the depths of his not so cold soul and cocky personality that longed for the company of his lady friends_

Ahh, who am I kidding?

Anyways…

So Sting was staring elsewhere.

Not at me. Entirely. Sad face.

Not at Miki or Mauve.

Not at any of his girlfriends.

No instead, he was staring at the girl in the picture- the one so many years ago when I encountered him in the library.

(even thinking about this now broke my heart)

(again)

He was staring at the Fairy Tail girl.

He was staring at Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

><p>I write on pure impulse so i might not update very quickly sometimes. But keep reviewing because that's how I continue a story!<p>

It's actually pretty hard for me to write this kind of stuff because I haven't felt anything of the sort for such a long time now. It's kind of sad; I started this story thinking that I can vent out my feelings for someone I've very much been in love with for pretty much all my life and just now I realized that I just miss him. Nothing more. Nothing less.


	5. Here for Who

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STUFF! I'd give you all cyber hugs if I could!

I really want to change the summary to a more eye catching one but I'm terrible at making up summaries... haha

I think right now; by the way I'm pacing this story, I'm at chapter 268ish in the manga. I'm following the canon so yeah... Anyways, the translation of these chapters is kind of messed. So who wants to tell me if Rogue is the one who used to admire Natsu or if it was Sting. Cause I honestly don't know and the translations aren't helping

* * *

><p>He was staring (longingly) at Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

Staring with eyes that just _said _it all.

He was staring.

Giving her a look that I could only _dream _that he'll give me.

And you know how you can just _tell _that someone liked someone else with just one look?

Well that was what I was getting from Sting.

Even though I was miles away from him, suspended fifty feet in the air by the magic bleachers (no, not really) while he was on solid ground. And normally, people would have trouble seeing from this angle... (But I wasn't considered normal, was I?)

But I knew what I was seeing was true- ever since that day in the library, I'll catch him staring at the picture and reading through the journal more and more often. It was disheartening.

Frosch said it was creepy.

Then he smoothly turned his gaze towards the Fire Dragon Slayer and started wagging his finger, "looking forward to facing you, Natsu."

The way he did it made me doubt he was even staring in the first place; he was all too natural- too suave. It was hurting my chest.

I tried hoping that he was actually staring at Natsu instead.

With eyes that actually meant that he missed... uh...

that he was reminiscing whatever memories he still has in that tin head of his.

But even _that_ was hard. Why? Because I started remembering the week where Lector got him so drunk that he decided the whole guild had to suffer through his stupor and poor Rogue never saw him the same way again.

Because drunk Sting was a scary Sting. _In all the wrong ways_.

"Lily, your face is getting red." Mauve commented with her dull voice as everyone started picking out who would participate in the Hidden game. The crowd was going wild with each announcement and I had to hide my face to keep from bursting.

It was getting too loud...

It was starting to hurt...

"Now who will L'Arc Sibyl choose to go this year?" I looked up. I had to look up.

My eyes darted to where Sting stood for a moment, drifting on his small form in the arena before they darted to the small huddle my old guild mates formed in the corner across from Sabertooth. I almost cried as I recognized each face that was there.

Master Apollon, of course, had to pick _them_. The oddball team that somehow ended up sticking together after teaming up however long ago.

Who else? I thought bitterly, recalling the old _Sorcerer _article I read of them, they improved so much after I left.

"They've chosen!" I whipped my head back to my current guild mates in the arena, where Sting was still staring and Rogue was being as awkward as ever. That nut Rufus was waving his feather hat around and was doing some kind of a mock bow to the audience. I never get why they like it so much because to me, I thought Rufus was the weirdest one of us all.

And no, it was not because he once tried to convince me to be his um... _model_ via ways of haikus and sappy poetry that seem to go on for months. Not that at all.

I mean... even his title was weird...

'Singing Bard of the Red Moon'

I've heard him sing before and let me tell you... the only red moon you'll get is one where the moon is blood stained and mages walk around ear-less. That or I had somehow mixed Orga's singing voice with Rufus'...

My eyes darted back to Sting, where (thankfully) he stopped starring and was muttering something to Rogue. My ears wiggled franticly with excitement and glee, finally!

He made me feel like I was five sometimes.

"_Stiiinng!_" I called out eagerly; Miki had to practically hold me back again before I decided to jump off the railing and into the arena.

He turned to look at me, making me glad that he had superb hearing and made a sign, _come here._He was saying with a smirk, Rogue made that curt nod of his too, and I dropped my hands from the railing and stepped back.

Did I do something wrong? My heart was racing so fast now, my ears drooping down as I quickly collected all my stuff and swung my bag over my shoulder.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to watch your boyfriend?" asked Mauve as she looked up to stare at me blankly.

"Rufus is not my boyfriend," I grunted in disgust and Mauve just laughed. Miki however, looked at me with concern and I decided to continue, "The... The..." what was I supposed to call them? The boys? The slayers? The not-so-brothers-but-dragon-buddies-so-practically-brothers-and-i-just-so-happened-to-have a-crush-on-one bunch? "Rogue and Sting called me down, so I'm going to see what's up."

My face was still heated when they both nodded and I darted away before they were able to announce who would be participating in Hidden from L'Arc Sibyl.

Because frankly, amongst other things, I was too scared that Ken would hack into the monitors and try to search for me in the crowd.

Because they were all there... V Blaze, Ken Linken, Emily Dawn, En Zato and Auguston Krued.

All of them.

My old guild mates.

My old friends.

My heart felt like it was ripping apart the faster I ran down the stands.

They were here.

Here for _me._

And you know what's worse?

Sting had finally found who he was looking for all those years.

Yes, Natsu- no wait... save me from more heartbreak.

Everyone was going to get what they wanted or came for and me?

I didn't know what was going to become of me after the Great Magic Games.

* * *

><p>It's done!<p>

I'd just like to say that in my AU each event has a span of one day. So the labyrinth took one day, the game taking place right now would take one day, etc.

Hoped you guys like it, I know it's pretty confusing and conflicted but I'm pretty sure if you were an eighteen-ish year old lovesick girl with family problems, you'd be conflicted too. Anyways review please?

I love you all.


	6. Mini Jobs and Man Journals

Oh wow, nevermind what I said earlier about the days and stuff. Chapter 273 is beautiful, they should make a new anime and name it Sabertooth, I would watch that. I'm freaking in love with all of them I swear haha

* * *

><p>I was halfway down the long freaking staircase when I caught a glimpse of a curled strand of reddish blond hair bellowing out from the stands.<p>

They were announcing the rules for Hidden now, each player being displayed on the Lacrima Vision. I should've been with Sting and Rogue by then, but instead I chose to stand there and gawk like the idiot I was- I didn't even try to blend into the crowd as I looked upwards at the small crowd that was my old guild party.

"Woo! Ken was chosen!" cried Cecilia- Cece as she shook the arm of Ace eagerly with a bright smile on her face. She didn't change a bit since the last time I've seen her- she was still wearing her lightly patterned dresses and her skin was still the same tan shade and _everything_. I watched nervously as I watched the older blond boy whisper something about how he was glad it wasn't Emily before realizing that Cece was clinging to him and proceeded to shake her off. A loud array of cusses filling the air around them. The scene made me smile slightly.

My ears twitched as I watched with glazed eyes, I miss being in L'Arc Sibyl, I really did. But I knew deep down, that they'll never accept the new me. They could try but I knew it wouldn't be the same- they were all literally a close knit family, we grew up with one another and I knew that change was a disastrous thing to them. Every little thing set them off, they liked slow development- steps that were reminiscent to childhood and never just _change_.

I was like a runaway kid to them...

My breath hitched as a dark red head blocked my view of them, Alex had jumped up from his seat and I just knew from his surprised expression that he had sensed my familiar magic signature. My eyes widened in horror as I quickly continued my endeavor down once again

They were like my protective siblings- especially Alexander, but this time I would've liked to be the one protecting _them_.

I was panting lightly when I finally met up with Sting and Rogue who were leaning against the wall with their arms folded. On the screen, Buttcheeks (his real name sounded just as stupid, trust me) had appeared out of nowhere and attacked the two Fairy Tail mages who were participating in Hidden. Rogue was shaking his head lightly while Sting was staring disinterested when he noticed my presence in the doorway, "hey"

I nodded as I tried to catch my breath and stay within the shadows of the hallway. The rules changed every year and this year I think it was forbidden for members who weren't participating in the games to be up on the balcony. I really wasn't sure but I wasn't going to take any chances.

Sting ushered me further into the hallway, eyeing Rogue who eyed the judges and followed when the coast was clear. We were all crowded away from the balcony door when the shadow dragon slayer decided to speak, "we have a problem,"

I played with a strand of hair nervously as I watched the two in the dark, and muttered a sarcastic "do tell."

My bunny ears had gone back to normal now, which I was glad for because I really didn't want to hear the sound of Ken hacking into the system and beating the points out of everyone at the moment. Sting shifted beside me, "Raven Tail isn't playing by the rules."

"Your point?" I frowned, glad that it was too dim for me to realize just how close I was to the white dragon slayer, "Raven Tail never plays by the rules."

"Don't backtalk me, missy." Sting scolded childishly in hushed breaths, I swooned despite myself, "point is, Fairy Tail A isn't in the game."

Fairy Tail A? Wh- oh right... there were two Fairy Tail teams that made it to the preliminaries or finals or whatever this year.

"What do you want me to do then?" I asked as I felt the shadows around the three of us shift. I stared at Rogue uncomfortably as he continued to move the shadows until it materialized into a small glass bottle in his hands.

I hated when he did that, it was sort of scary.

"If the woman was right, then their other teammate is currently deprived of magic," Rogue started as he held out the glass bottle, "we want you to give this to her."

He dropped it into my hands and I stared at it in wonder, swishing the contents around until it gave off a light blue glow. I knew immediately what it was.

Sting snorted beside me, muttering something about how I looked like I was expecting a pony to come flying out of the bottle as we heard the crowd beginning to rouse in excitement.

"I bet they're thinking you two are having a quickie or something," I joked quietly as I slipped the bottle into my pocket and tried to calm my heart down.

"Whatever you'd like sweet heart," he retorted back and took a few steps to stare out into the arena where Rufus was using his Memory Make magic. He didn't realize that I had turned into a tomato beside him when he turned back to me- us, "you know what to do."

I nodded nervously as I watched Rogue slowly make his way back out. It looked like he was thinking about something- like something was bothering him, but I wasn't going to make assumptions as I turned back to Sting who also looked like he was contemplating something.

What is with these boys and thinking?

Then again, I shouldn't be saying that... haha

"Sting?" I asked nonetheless, my voice light with a hint of concern. He snapped out of his gaze and smirked at me, placing a hand in his pockets and taking out the same chewed up journal from forever long ago.

"Can you keep this for me?" He asked, "it's... umm..."

"Your diary?" I offered, smiling at him and taking the journal from his hands. I knew what it was of course, and the expression on his face made my fluttering heart drop, "its in good hands."

"I knew I could trust you," he said and messed up my hair with a smirk. I squirmed in protest as I tried to get away from him, giggling like mad.

Sting was crazy, I swear, crazily talented in a dumb way. He had this ability to disappoint me then make me laugh in a span of five seconds. It was maddening and before I knew it, he began tickling me, tackling me to the ground with a mischievous smirk and wouldn't stop until I was begging for mercy with tears in my eyes. We were both laughing like crazy when we realized the position we were in.

His head was hovering over mine, his hand on my hips when someone coughed awkwardly, causing the both of us to look up with heated faces, "Mr. Eucliffe, I think it would be wise if you returned to the viewing area before something unfortunate befalls Sabertooth in this year's games."

We stared at the man in the pumpkin suit before quickly getting up apologizing and going separate ways.

My face was still red when I broke into a mad sprint into the infirmary, shutting the door behind me and cradling my head in my hands. That did not just happened; I kept telling myself as I tried to calm my racing heart once again. My bunny ears popped out and I let out a small squeal.

Who am I to kid?

I was embarrassed, I'm pretty sure Sting was too.

After all, we both got caught in the most promiscuous position ever...

But it wasn't like it was going to change anything between us, I thought sadly.

He still liked the Fairy Tail girl and I was still like a sister to him.

Whatever embarrassing act we get caught in, the guild would probably shake off as a brother-sister brawl.

I'll never reach up to Sting's level of affections.

I let out another noise when I snapped out of my lovesick daze and looked up to see a pair of honey brown eyes staring at me in shock.

Oh shoot, I forgot...


	7. The Sky Dragon Slayer

I honestly didn't expect that 'a short fairy tale' would get as many reviews as it did. That really shocked me. Sorry for the OOCness.

I'm thinking about making my earlier headcannon into a threeshot. Would Rogue/Wendy/Sting interest you guys?

Oh and thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts and everything; you guys make my day!

* * *

><p>"W-who are you?" The Sky Maiden asked in a quivering voice, weakly trying to put distance between the both of us by pushing herself back further into the bed.<p>

I'm honestly not going to lie- I was never good with younger children to start with and when I saw how weak Wendy Marvell was then, I panicked.

"No no! Don't do that, you should be resting! I'm not here to hurt you; you're going to strain yourself! Don't..." I practically ran to her while saying this frantically, trying to get her to settle back into the bed, I didn't know that I was making it worse until she let out a small scream while I tried to calm her down and accidentally grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!"

The sudden velocity of her voice made me step back in shock, my eyes widened in shock as I placed my hands out in a surrendering motion. Man, she was pretty fussy for a small girl.

But then again, if what Lector told me was true (and knowing the Exceed, it was probably some oddly twisted form of the truth), if Wendy stayed in Magnolia instead of going to Tenroujima with that one council member, she would've been the same age as Rogue, Sting and I.

Realizing that small piece of information now made me swallow nervously. I decided to bow as my long floppy bunny ears folded apathetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." I muttered, and stared at my feet. My hands slipped into my pocket, where I placed the glass bottle and I held onto it almost reassuringly.

My apology was met with a series of heavy pants and I decided to look up.

Wendy was looking at me with her wide brown, her face clearly reading of what she thought of me at the moment.

Suspicious Bunny Girl, I bet.

And yet her eyebrows were slightly arched, like it pained her to see me.

_It'll better to give her the potion now, _I thought sadly as I watched her relax and sink into her pillow, _I'll be able to avoid any unnecessary trouble then __but then she _won't _trust me_.

"Who are you?" she asked again, turning towards me with her cat in her arms, "you didn't answer before."

"I'm Lily Harvard," the blunette nodded for me to continue, "Sabertooth mage."

I turned slightly to show her my guild mark on my shoulder- an ink black tattoo on reddened skin. She looked sort of spooked at that so I quickly added that I wouldn't hurt her.

"Why are you here then?" She asked, her tone softening. It was now or never.

And like any other time, I decided to just say the truth it because I was never mentally prepared for anything of the sort.

"My team mates- well not really team mates, more like my... a dense idiot and his friend told me to come here and give you this," I took the glass bottle out from my pocket and held it out to her. The way Wendy's face changed so quickly from relaxed to scared in mere seconds was so funny that I couldn't hold in the gorilla snort that came in between my hushed giggles.

"I'm not going to make you drink it now of course- I was just told to give this to you, whether you want to drink it is your choice." I continued when I stopped giggling. I placed the bottle on the table beside her bed and she followed my hands curiously.

"What... is it?" Wendy's soft voice asked, "It looks..."

"Reassuring?" I offered and let myself smile a bit to make her feel more comfortable "it's a potion made specially for air magic users. Though this one is probably just for you since the shade is a little different than what I'm used to; it replenishes- no, it makes it so that you replenish your magic power more quickly. The last time I used it; I was practically dead to glowing with energy within minutes."

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, it looked like she was about to cry, "Once I take it... will I...?"

The only sound that came out was a hopeful sigh as I watch tears stream from the girl's cheeks. What I did say sounded harsher out loud than in my head, "you need to sleep after taking it or else your body's going to shut down on you, but you're good then after."

Wendy sniffled a little as she nodded once again and I took it as my queue to leave.

Just when I was about to step out into the hall, the young girl shouted in a meek voice, "thank you, Lily!"

My hand was still on the door knob when I turned back, "you're welcome, Wendy."

The door closed behind me as I quickly retreated away from the infirmary.

Fairy Tail's physician was Porlyushka, right? She would kill me if she saw me wondering around their guild's injured person.

But still, something made me want to go back and check on her and maybe stay; she was young and she reminded me of my old team mate- Emily back in the days when I was an absolute normal human being.

I bit my lip lightly as I made my way through the winding halls.

Maybe tomorrow, I promised myself, maybe tomorrow...

* * *

><p>"Took long enough, Bunny Girl." Sting was complaining from across the hall when I finally rounded the corner. My heart threatened to leap out from my chest at the sight of him.<p>

"Sorry, she was awake!" I ran up to him and blushed. Sting was about a head taller than I was, and maybe he didn't notice it but he tended to give people these _looks _that just made him _oh so sexy _even at the most random of times.

He was teasing me quite harshly about my choice in clothing when we finally reached the door to Sabertooth's viewing area- claiming that the collar that was connected to my off the shoulder sleeves and my pink ribbon made it impossible for him to 'appreciate' the view he could've got, a comment that rendered me speechless for the next few minutes until he started talking about one of his playthings. A topic of which I greatly opposed to, and he knew it. We were arguing quite loudly about whether or not his latest girlfriend's breasts were real when Rufus stuck his head out from the doorway and frankly but quite politely told us to shut up.

"Ladies first," he smirked at me as he did a mock bow and gestured for me to go, another blush spread across my face as I placed my hands out in front of me.

"Sting, I don't think I'm-"

"C'mon, the woman isn't even here. No one would notice."

_The guild would_, I thought darkly. I really did want to stay, I really did but something was bothering me for a while, and I wanted to go check it out. Alone.

Apologizing once again, I quickly fled down the winding halls and away from Sting before he could utter another word.

He wouldn't care after all.

He'll get over it quickly and maybe bother Rogue while they watch people wrestle in the dirt.

It wouldn't make Sting see me in a new light- I will _always _be like a sister to him.

And he was interested in that Heartfilia girl.

So who was I to get in between them?


	8. The Devils Chase

Sting Eucliffe in animated form better appear in the anime some time this year- or else I'll cry! Omg... No, I am not crushing on a 2D character.

* * *

><p>When I first joined Sabertooth, I was a nobody.<p>

Hardly anyone but the master and Seira noticed me during that first year- I was always hiding under my pink-white satin cloak whenever I dropped by the hall to get a job request.

I was the broken shell of Lilian Evan; one of the cover girls of _Sorcerer _magazine alongside Emily Dawn of L'Arc Sibyl.

I was the weaker girl who couldn't hold her own against an enemy that she could've so easily defeated a few months back.

No one knew me.

Only master knew who I really was- Seira came close to guessing once, but she dropped it after seeing the state I was in after lowering my hood that day.

It was Seira Longhorn who suggested in changing my name and getting a new wardrobe.

I remember standing in front of the mirror that night; wearing my new dress and finally letting the newly pink locks tumble down against my shoulders.

It was hard to get used to, it really was- I was so used to the sort of unchanging eternity that L'Arc Sibyl offered within their gates that I felt lost in this new body.

Back when I was the headstrong person that I used to be, I had pale blond hair that curled in ringlets that barely reached my shoulders; a big contrast when compared to my new pink locks that traveled down my back.

When I was Lilian Evan, I belonged- body and soul to L'Arc Sibyl.

My story started when I moved in with my aunt after my parents kicked me out for the umpteenth time. They never liked me, they've always preferred my sister over me; and it wasn't like I liked her that much either, so I was fine with leaving the castle, I wasn't planning on going back after all.

My aunt was an angel, and through her I met En Zato- a boy whose existence will always linger between best friend and frenemy. We fought a lot and we never really did get along well; En was cocky and he was a devil. He made my life hell, and I still don't understand how we ended up as team mates and being seen with him as the quarreling lovers in the guild. The thought still gave me shivers.

Though, I do admit that there were small things that En would do sometimes that would keep him from the top of my needs-to-die list.

Like that one time he defended me when we were ten and I accidentally snapped at Ace and called him Blondie.

I will never forget that day...

Ace Frost...

He was a face that I was too scared to forget- Ace with his wild blond hair that was darker than my own and onyx eyes. Ace who was like a protective older brother to Emily. Emily Dawn who was my best friend. Emily with her long indigo hair and eyes so pale that it made her look blind. Emily who was more of a beam of sunlight than a dragon slayer of the moon.

If there was anyone in L'Arc Sibyl I missed more than Emily, it would be Alexander- my old mentor.

Alex who somehow knew me as much as En did in a matter of months, Alex who helped improve my magic, who drilled numerous spells into my head until I was muttering them in my sleep. Alex who was more of a sibling to me than En could ever pretend to be.

Oh and there was Ken Linken and Maya. Who I swore were going to get married once he found her cure, because I'm pretty sure they'll make the cutest babies. If he wasn't so lazy and so into Maya, I would've actually tried talking to him more...

V too. V Blaze who was a little too laid back. V who rejected me and Emily when we asked her if she wanted to join our duo and model with us.

Oh but how could I not miss Cece too?

Cece or Cecilia Aerosa who being the adventurous and outgoing little nut she was, always managed to convince me to do things that I knew wasn't going to go well with me in the future. Cecilia with her bright reddish brown hair and expressive green eyes...

And then there was Auguston Krued.

Freaking Krued who-

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" I yelped as I stumbled onto the ground surprised and snapped out of my melancholy thoughts. No more thinking, Lily! Now wasn't the time to mope!

But really, they should rephrase that one phrase to '_think _of the devil and he shall appear'.

Auguston was already on his feet, brushing the dust off his black pants, his satin Crocasian Head Knight's cape was bellowing out from behind him with an imaginary gust of wind as he lent me a hand and helped me to my feet. "You ok?"

My bunny ears popped out of my head at the sound of his voice as I shook nervously and nodded. I am Lily Harvard now, I kept repeating to myself in my head, unless I do something completely and utterly stupid and somehow blow my cover, he won't suspect me and try to arrest me. I'm different now after all.

Just like Auguston, I was easily impressionable- years of sticking around a bubbly crowd of Miki, Mauve, Seira and Sting turned me into the girl I was now. Who was a-

"Are you sure, miss?" His concerned face popped out nowhere once again and looked at me with a curious expression. He was always awkward, he probably didn't even _know _what personal space was- our noses were so close from brushing together and it scared me so much that I did the only rational thing that I could think of.

I let out a loud blood curling scream and slapped him across the cheek before making a mad dash down the hall.

Yeah, he won't suspect anything now!

The idiot's probably going to be too shocked to follow after me!

Hahaha, I win this time! Take that life!

"H-hey! Wait!"

Oh my freaking...

This was not what I had in mind when I left Wendy and Sting to go in search for answers by myself. Not at all. In fact, this was far from it.

Freaking, it was still the first day of the games! Why was Krued on duty _now _of all days when he should've been with Ken, V, En, Ace and Emily? You'd think he would've got a day off! Oh my lord.

Why did this all have to happen just in _one _freaking day?

Was I really I that unlucky?

I chanced a glance behind my shoulder, and true enough, Krued was close on my heels. His eyes giving off an eager glint while his long sword rubbed against his knee and a loose piece of fabric that looked reminiscent to the scarf I made him on his birthday threatened to fly off if he ran after me any faster, "Why are you running away from me, miss?"

You did not just ask me that, you idiot.

"Why are you chasing after me, sir?" You're freaking terrifying, stop it.

I let out a gasp as I feel fingers run through my hair before I quickened my pace, fueling my magic into my steps and basically let myself _blast _forward. I glared at the doors that seemed to just fly past me and cursed each time.

I almost screamed once again when I heard Krued's agitated voice from behind me; screaming for bunny girl to stop. Something in me wanted Sting to magically pop up and stop the knight from chasing me more and just _help me find the freaking brat that had answers_. Why didn't I just ask him again? Oh right...

Because the brat happened to me my sister.

Who seemed to screw up big time this time.

And older sister just happened to be here to laugh at her and _maybe _help her out in exchange for answers.

Ahh, how did she even- no TIME for that!

"WAIT!" I halted to a stop, ready to make a mad dash down the winding staircase that just magically in front of the two of us when he jumped and tackled me.

And you know when people tackle you, you fall and when you add a long freaking staircase in that equation, you have an awkward situation fit for two- or maybe one and a half awkward people.

After forever tumbling down stairs, I somehow managed to grab a hold of his neck when we collided together and that magically gave us enough momentum to _fly up in the air_ and go high enough that we hit the chandelier. Causing the glass candles to break all around us, cutting us both. I tried to grab onto one of the golden branches but failed and sent the both of us rolling down the stairs again.

You know for S Class mages- well one S class mage, I was just Bunny girl, you would've thought we gained our footing by now.

Well no, not quite.

You see, _Auguston _managed to regain his footing on one of the steps and _tried _to catch me. But I was a person too- not some feather and when he finally did catch me, I sent him backwards and somersaulting down the stairs again.

But then, thank the lords, his arms were wrapped around me when he decided he needed to flip once again and bounce off the wall and somehow land so that one arm was on the railing on one side of me and a foot was keeping me from running away.

Guess sister wasn't the only one screwed.

"Now that _that _happened, mind telling me who you are, miss?" we were both tired and sore, our cuts were still fresh and blood were running down our arms and cheeks but that didn't stop Krued from being intimidating. When he was on knight duty, _nothing _stopped Auguston Krued from being intimidating.

"I thank you for your concern," I said calmly, might as well play innocent and hope that my face wouldn't betray the inner turmoil I was battling inside, "this wouldn't have happened if we just left each other alone in the hall."

You wouldn't be _after _me if you just left the runaway kid _alone_.

I ran away for a reason, idiot.

"Answer the question."

"I'm a Sabertooth mage," I said in a definite voice, staring at him with my bloody wide blue eyes that I hoped seemed like I was challenging his authority because really, I would be if I wasn't so scared that he'll lock me up then and there.

"I know that much."

"Then don't ask."

I watched in horror as his eyes flashed in recognition as he placed a free hand on my cheeks and turned my head this way and that. Strangely enough, I let him and the longer he stayed silent and examined me, the longer I felt like screaming. Finally when he stopped, I was about ready to burst out crying and confess and turn myself over and let myself me dragged away back to my unchanging guild that will never actually accept this runaway child when he said

"No one informed me that the captain ordered prostitutes again."

"OK! I- wait... what?" I gaped at him then, I knew he wasn't great with words but dense? And why did he make such a ridiculous accusation sound like something you would say everyday?

Before I could protest, Krued snapped his fingers and I was in a new set of clothes; if you can even call them that.

My bunny ears stood up in pure horror as I stared down in horror at what he put me in- I swear I've never felt more undignified in my life.

"If you're prostituting yourself, you might as well dress like one."

I was wearing a tight body suit- like an extremely _small _one that seemed to show as much skin as possible. It wasn't even a bodysuit- it was almost like a corset that was attached to a garter belt and hooker boots. And oh my lord. It was backless. I could feel the cold metal of the buckles digging into my skin.

"What are you doing!" I screamed at him in pure horror, crossing my arms and tried to cover as much as possible, "I'm not a p-p-prostitute, you freak!"

"That's what they all say," he sneered and it made me want to smack him upside the head, "what are you? Still a virgin?"

"I'm serious- I'll show you my guild mark, its-" I never got to finish because at that one moment, he drove his hand into the back of my neck and I fainted.

Well I blacked out, but if there was one thing I was sure of, it would be that the next time I saw Auguston Krued; he will be a dead man


	9. Missing

I swear I can't stand watching anime anymore- I find everything too awkwardly animated harharhar but no matter! I just hope Sting and Rogue have some pretty _sexy _voices when they debut~

Sorry, my muse has left me recently and my grammars all over the place. I apologize for any OOCness that might occur with this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Sting, are you ok?"<p>

The frog-cat danced over to the White Dragon Slayer curiously, waving a stick around carelessly in the air and proceeded to poke him with it. The exceed let out a small giggle when it saw that he didn't react at all; just continued staring at the stadium below with his head resting on his elbows on the railing.

It's been a while now since he excused himself to go look for Bunny Girl, Rufus had won Hidden and now the games had continued onto the Battle portion. Currently, it seemed like his item of interest was fighting against her big breasted counterpart in Raven Tail- Flare Corona.

Sting hadn't even looked up once since coming back from the hall, all he did was just slouch against the railing and _stare_.

When questioned, Rogue just merely shrugged, crossed his arms and continue to gaze across the stadium instead of down below where the Fairy Tail girl finally retaliated and summoned one of her spirits- Gemini who transformed into her in a _poof_.

Well... her in nothing but a small bath towel that is.

"Damn, that's hot" the cat heard Sting mutter under his breath, a smirk beginning to form on his face. Frosch took the chance to begin prodding him again with the stick.

Only when Frosch accidentally waved the stick past his nose did he started getting annoyed,

"What is it, Fro?" The forced smile didn't faze Frosch a bit. What he did to her stick did.

"Sting, don't scare Frosch."

But it was too late.

He let out a loud groan as he watched tears starting to well up in the small exceed's eyes, Lector only scoffed in disbelief as he nudged the frog-cat away from the ledge and towards Rufus.

"Now, the Sting in my memory didn't make ladies cry." The Memory Make Mage joked half-heartedly as he gathered the cat into his arms.

"Shut it, Rufus." he grumbled as he turned back to the stadium where the match was already ending. He cursed himself for such bad timing.

The masked mage only let out a loud laugh as he proceeded to try to calm Fro down.

* * *

><p>"Aww that sucks. We didn't get to fight!" En complained loudly as he made his way down the nicely decorated halls, his teammates trailing behind him as he brushed his brown bangs aside, "I really wanted to fight too! Gee, Tear Magic what-!"<p>

"Would you shut up already? You're giving me a headache" Ken interjected quickly, glaring at the archer-mage, "you'd end up like War Cry too if you went against Orga."

"Don't you dare call me weak, Linken!"

"I didn't say anything, Zato."

"Both of you, shut up. We're not just here for the Games," V muttered as she quickened her pace and swiftly walked away from the group, excusing herself to go elsewhere. Emily only laughed at her teammates' antics and tried to get the two boys to calm down after the Lightning Ice mage left.

With the last match finished, the first day of the Games had ended with Sabertooth at the very top like every other year and Fairy Tail at the bottom. L'Arc Sibyl had been able to place third place in Hidden but was sadly pushed down to third from the bottom due to not participating in the battle portions. They weren't ones to complain though- well most of them weren't.

The L'Arc Sibyl team were adventuring the inner workings of the stadium now; veering through numerous hallways as they ventured deeper in. It was all En's idea actually, he said he wanted to go look for Krued and maybe their guild's resident missing witch- and it obviously wasn't working for them.

"En, I'm sorry but I don't think we're going to get anyway randomly walking around like this..." The young girl timidly said, brushing her indigo hair behind her ear. Her pale eyes flashing from Ken to En who had a lost look on his face.

En was always outgoing but ever since Lilian disappeared, he got more quiet- well... noticeably more quiet. He was her best friend/enemy after all, no one knew her as well as he did- well except for maybe Alexander. But En was the one who grew up with the girl; it was a given despite all their brawls and fights that he was the one who missed her the most.

Ken, on the other hand... Ken looked like he just wanted to go home. But Emily wasn't sure if it was just because he _always_ wanted to go back home.

"You're right!" The archer-mage exclaimed suddenly, startling the two of them,

"I'm right?" Emily gave a confused look to Ken, who only shrugged and made a face while En spun around to face the both of them, his quiver threatening to smack Emily right smack in the face in the process.

"We should split up!"

Emily exchanged looks once again with Ken. They were all older than her, but there were times that she thought they never used what was on their shoulders properly- especially times like now. Ken, like always gave his teammate a lazy and pained expression as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets, "I'm going back to the hotel."

He left just like that; and if it was any other time, the girl would've laughed at En's expression if she hadn't already known what was next.

"I'm going to go find Allen," she quickly lied through her teeth and just like Ken, she ran off before the archer had a chance to protest.

It wasn't like she didn't want to find Lilian- because really... that was all she ever wanted. It was just that... she's never set foot in the stadium before; this was all a new experience to her. Splitting up to find the ex model/mage and Auguston was something Emily knew was going to end terribly.

Not like that knowledge was based on the fact that everything En Zato planned ended terribly- because that would be biased and Emily was far from being biased.

Moments like this made her wish that she could talk to her exceed- only Allen was god knows where fishing with his mate. The Moon Dragon Slayer let out a small sigh as she made her way through the winding maze that was the inner west wing, absently letting her free hand play with the purple crystal that was hanging off her black choker.

It had become a bad habit now; playing with the crystal knowing that just a small yank was all it took to destroy the last present she got from her best friend before she disappeared.

She remembered how Lilian had accidentally spilled her perfume all over it that day, turning the original color into the nice purple it was now and joked about how no matter how far she went, Emily would always be able to find her. They had laughed to no end and when she tried to explain it to Ace, he had blatantly shooed the girl off as being stalker-ish. Nonetheless, Emily didn't talk to her brotherly figure for the next week when he was finally on his knees begging for forgiveness.

The mint and rosemary scent was starting fade now, but it wasn't like she actually used that fragrance- if anything, the Lilian Evan then smelled like _home_. Like a home cooked meal, like a warm bath, like a loving embrace. Her scent was as welcoming to her as it was with her mother dragon's.

Numerous years apart can do a lot to a person though, and even if she tried; Emily was sure that she wouldn't be able to find her best friend by way of sniffing her out alone. Which was why she refused to say a word about her advanced senses when En was trying to think of ways to rescue Lilian from whatever caused her to disappear. The last thing she wanted was for the archer to _test _her.

"Urgh, that girl really annoys me sometimes. What's taking her so long anyways?" Emily stopped dead in her tracks as she listened in on the approaching footsteps.

That voice... Why did that voice seem so familiar?

"You probably scared her off too."

"Oh my lord- Rogue. Let it go already!"

Rogue? Rogue Cheney? Then that means...

"Fro's still sad about her stick, Sting."

Emily didn't know how to react; she was about to cross paths with the Duo Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, was she supposed to be excited or just scared? She had never met anyone that was of her kind after all, but what if they didn't like her? Maybe if she ran fast enough, she could meet up with En and avoid having to walk past them...

"Gee, I'll go find another stick then," Were they around the corner now? Shoot, might as well just walk it off Emily and remember Elena's teachings... A true lady never lets her facade betray her feelings.

If she was really thinking straight, she would've remembered that she was the Moon Dragon Slayer- and she could've just easily cast a spell on herself and turn into the air itself.

_If _she was thinking straight, that is...

The two Sabertooth mages were still talking to each other when she finally mustered up the courage walk past them like a normal human being; her head held high and mind dead set on scouting.

She could fill that missing link later; all she needed to do now was to find one Lillian Evan.

She was about to take a deep breath when a faint scent caught her attention; a nostalgic fragrance that was lightly coated with the sweet smell of lilies. Her mind's eye flashed to the numerous times she had spent with the ex model/mage in the guild's garden.

There was no doubt about it; they knew Lilian.

And just like that, she stopped dead in her tracks once again and whipped around so fast that it was miracle that she didn't get whiplash,

"Where's Lilian?"

"Oi! Where's Bunny Girl?"


	10. Lilian the Bunny Girl

Ahh shoot guys- I really want to write more crack!fics with Sting and Rogue but I'm too scared that I might ruin them by the time they debut in the anime. Ahh. darnit.

Beware the possible OOCness that might occur with this chapter. The plot bunnies are running amok amidst this middle-ish chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"Oi! Where's Bunny Girl?"<em>

Emily could only stare in disbelief at the white dragon slayer who spoke out of turn. An image flashing in her head of the Lilian she knew wearing a bunny suit, jumping around on two feet and handing out Easter eggs to little kids.

She probably wasn't going to be able to sleep peacefully ever again.

"Bunny girl?" She repeated in disbelief. The Lilian Evan she knew was anything but- maybe it was just a coincidence..., "enough of this nonsense_, where. is. Lilian?_"

It wasn't like the moon dragon slayer was impatient or anything- no, she had the patience of a saint after all. But it'll be like some kind of disgusting metaphor if she were to lie and say that the mysterious tip they've got that one day didn't set her (or anyone else) off. Nor did the knowledge shared among the core members of their team _didn't_ cloud their vision and affect their decisions.

They were fools to not have realized that there was something wrong with her; obviously she had been broken when Krued and En had returned with her after she was kidnapped. Why they were clueless enough to drag her off for another job right after that was one thing; when they let her get injured enough to cause some mental wounds was another.

The tip that L'Arc Sibyl received about a few months ago was that a magical signature similar to Lilian's was said to have been found among the members of one of the strongest guilds in Fiore- Sabertooth.

But after coming this far, joining the Magical Games and everything; the younger girl was seriously starting to doubt if the tip was actually true.

"_Lilian?_" Sting had repeated with a hint of disgust and a snort- if those were the right words, "don't know what you've been on, blind girl. But Bunny Girl's name is _Lily._"

What irony- he just happened to smell like a garden of _lilies_.

"Pardon, but I'm not blind and I'm asking for a Lilian. Not a Lily."

"Oh sorry, little girl but I have never met someone by the name of Lilian."

"That's impossible! You _smell _like Lilian!"

"Yeah, and you _smell _like freaking bunny girl!"

Emily took a loud exasperated breath as she messaged her head; she didn't think that Sting Eucliffe was going to be this hard to deal with. If anything, from all the rumors she's heard from all the girls in Isvan; she expected Sting to be _charming_. Really, she had no idea why anyone would fall for him now that she met him in person.

She just _really _wanted to find her best friend and drag her back home.

Digging deep into her pocket, she took out an old scrunched up piece of paper and shoved it in the white dragon slayer's face, ignoring the mutter of 'not this again' that he let slipped as she began trying to calm herself down,

"Look, if you see anyone who looks like this..." she pointed to the picture, which was actually just a poorly drawn portrait of Lilian that En had drawn ages ago, "tell her to go to the gates of Mercurius Palace sometime during the games."

Just as Emily turned to leave, wanting only to go find the archery mage and report back to him, she felt a tug at her wrist, "who are you?"

The girl could only stare with wide eyes as she felt the shadows warp around the three of them angrily- what was his name again? It didn't matter, she was going to die.

_(But he was pretty cute if she did say so herself)_

"I'm a... L'Arc Sibyl mage," she said nervously, hoping that it was the right answer. It wasn't, "my name is Emily Dawn."

"I know that much, I meant _what _business do you have with Lily?"

"Her name's Lilian." She said stubbornly as she gently tore her wrist out of the shadow dragon slayer's grip, "my business is no business of yours."

"What if we said that we'll help you?"

* * *

><p>I woke up with a need to hit something, something hard. It didn't matter if I was still feeling a bit hazy, I could practically feel my anger consume me. Freaking Krued! Just wait 'till I get my hands on you, I'll make you wish that you've never crossed me, you little...<p>

Wait, where the heck am I?

Moving around in that stupid body suit thing was hard enough without accidentally flashing random people passing by. I was still feeling a bit sleepy but I think the drop from the carriage Krued probably threw me onto helped that.

Oh man was I pissed.

I was lying in the middle of a busy Crocasian street, _Bar Street _was what I dubbed it last time I came to this certain part of town. Last I remembered, it was maybe a few miles away from the Arena- _Domus Flau_. Bar Street also happened to be on the opposite side of town where most of Sabertooth and my hotel was situated at. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Auguston Krued will die.

"Lily! Come back here!"

Ah, was that...?

* * *

><p>ok, I'm stumped. The first part was supposed to be an entire separate chapter but freaking writer's block is a cockblock. Sorry, this chapter is kind of short.<p> 


	11. On Fairies and Celestials

I realized that if I didn't spell-check and reread what I type on the internet- I would have the English of a four year old. Which is sad because I don't usually double check comments and reviews and that stuff...

Sorry, I don't update a lot guys. I'm going to be truthful here and say that I'm extremely lazy- I don't write until I absolutely feel like it. So I apologize if the whole story already completely evaded you...

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **Now excuse me as I cry over the fact that I wouldn't be able to enjoy animated Sting and Rogue before my birthday waah...

* * *

><p>A plus of having an animalified-lacryma placed in you- and the only plus mind you, is that I have the instincts of whatever that certain animal was.<p>

Mine just happened to be a bunny.

Which means, I was really jumpy.

All traumas aside, being part bunny is _not fun at all_. Trust me.

So what happened when I heard that husky growl-like voice shout my name?

Well naturally, I jumped and sidestepped- which probably wasn't the best move because before I knew it, I was sent backwards onto my bum with a dark skunk monster thing towering over me.

Ok, maybe that last part was a little too much... but nonetheless, I was in a part of town that I usually didn't go to without Sting (_ohh Sting_) and in an outfit that was extremely embarrassing. It wasn't my fault that I screamed when I looked up to see a _freaking cat thing _glaring down at me.

And it totally wasn't my fault that the first thing that ran through my head when I looked up was

_'Oh my god, I'm going to be eaten'_

Because judging by the way the cat monster thing licked its lips, either on purpose or unconsciously when it looked at me, I could tell that it's thought were probably on what was for dinner that night. And Bunny Girl probably looked delicious to cat people.

I could already feel the fuzzy fur of my ears brush past my bare shoulders as I continued to have that awkward staring contest with the cat-thing, the husky growl-like voice getting louder and louder in the background. I couldn't feel my feet anymore and something told me that I was going to be shot down if I stood up anyway.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a random person get thrown out through the window of _Bar Sun._

I swallowed nervously as I began mentally writing down my will. Oh gosh, I bet Rogue would love that apron and my quality oven right about now...

"Lily, why did you run off for, you crazy-" maybe it was a coincidence but we both looked to see one of the Fairy Tail contestants make his way towards us with a scowl set on his face.

Gajeel Redfox. Rogue's old teenage crush- opps, I meant... _role model_.

"Just trying to give you and Levy space," said the mancat before he did the scariest thing ever. He popped.

I'm not even joking- he literally popped.

He popped into a pink freaking _cloud_.

Guys, he popped!

And when the clouds cleared, a small black Exceed appeared in his place and Gajeel didn't even seemed fazed in the least. If anything, he was more flustered than anything as he tried to shoo the small Exceed off.

These fairies really are crazy...

"So what do we have here?" I wonder how much time had passed for me to get over the fact that the man cat morphed into an exceed and was now flying leisurely in front of my face like it wasn't thinking about eating me five minutes ago, "a Sabertooth mage, I see?"

"Gehe~" I almost twitched as I watched the Iron Dragon Slayer spin- or maybe twirl around like a _freaking ballerina _and somehow _change into a white tux and fedora. _Yeah, I don't know either.

I wish someone could have explained what was happening around me as I was grabbed by the arm and dragged into Bar Sun.

Because I didn't know what the hell was going on.

One second, I was doing summersaults down a never ending flight of stairs and the next I'm beside a Fairy Tail mage in a bunny suit.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER BUNNY GIRL- shooby doo bop!"

* * *

><p>I have never been more conflicted with myself in my life.<p>

Here I was, in Bar Sun, on some makeshift stage, which was actually five tables pushed together; dancing beside _Lucy Heartfilia_ who somehow changed in the last five seconds into an outfit matching my own as _Rogue'soldmancrush'_s at in some chair and sang like the little angel he was.

I wonder how loud I would have to scream for Sting to hear me...

"!" I stared indifferently at Sting's item of interest as she squawked and shouted at her red headed guild mate from across the room.

Her voice was starting to bug me already, I don't get how Sting would like such a person... she seemed like such a push over.

If only it wasn't for the journal, I-

The journal.

I...

"What are you doing, Bunny Girl? Dance!"

"I am dancing!" retorted the blonde beside me, and I shrank back. Almost falling off from the edge of the table as the gears in my head began moving.

The journal...

Thinking back on it, I actually couldn't remember whether or not it was actually Sting's diary or just some plain chewed up tome.

For all I knew, I might've just read Sting's crazy erotica that day in the library...

But then that would mean that Sting trusted me enough to actually let me keep his erotica for him and... Oh god...

I took a step back as a billion new images surged through my head, bad Lily! Bad! I was too embarrassed to even realize that I fell off the makeshift stage until someone ran up to me.

Too bad I dashed out the bar before I even let their concerned voices cross me; my face was turning into a red hot kettle. It was probably hot enough to cook an egg- I was just that embarrassed.

Who would think of Sting Eucliffe like that anyways?

Sting was prideful, arrogant and anything _but _a pervert. He was suave and he was a bit of a player but he wouldn't read _or write _erotica.

Why did I...

"Ahh, wait up!"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned around to stare at the growing figure following fast behind me. Why did she follow me? She had nothing to gain... nothing at all.

We didn't even talk to each other; if anything, this was probably something uncharacteristic for her to be chasing after a girl from the guild that ruined their reputation.

When Lucy finally caught up, I let my eyes drift to her feet and began wondering halfheartedly how she could have managed to run for such a long time in _those _heels and not get blisters... Then she pointed to my own ankles and feet, "you're... bruising."

True enough, the stairs and the many times I've fallen had taken quite a toll on my feet; turning my legs green and reopening old cuts. I didn't even notice.

"You... should rest," she panted tiredly, sweat dripping down her brow as she tried to catch her breath. It made her look pitiful, and it was a sight that made me frown deeply.

"Place a hand on your chest and breathe out your mouth," I muttered as I leaned against one of Crocas' many stone flower pot statues.

She did just that, heaving huge gasps of air before she was able to breathe normally again. It was awkward; even now I didn't know how to properly communicate with people outside of the guild. When I woke up this morning I didn't even count on having to make a conversation with _two_ fairies. I didn't expect to get chased down by my old team mate either...

"You didn't chase after me just to tell me about my legs," I wasn't even sure how I was supposed to word it- it wasn't a question yet my voice still went a note higher towards the end, dragging the last word as if it was to ask a question. I didn't like Lucy, but it probably wouldn't have made a difference even if I did show it.

The Stellar Mage nodded almost immediately, brushing her bangs aside with her stamped hand, "why did you run out?"

I only stared at her in disbelief, was she trying to test me? I hardly knew her, I wasn't even supposed to be there... in the midst of partying fairies, obviously any ordinary person would've run out. She was asking it as if she was my friend. Or maybe I was the stupid one...

"Ok, you caught me," the blond girl laughed gently as she lifted a hand to point at my Sabertooth tattoo, "you... were with those guys, right?"

"Sting and Rogue," I corrected out of impulse, a vein popped as I looked up at her in annoyance. No way was she going to be interested in Sting_ now_, "what's it to you?"

"How long have you known them for?"

How long? Who stops to count the years when you've only have so many? Oh honey, if only you knew how much of an old lady you were making me feel like at the moment...

"I think about four years, why?" I crossed my arms around my chest and shifted uncomfortably. I almost forgot we were wearing matching body suits, I would be lying if I said that it wasn't even the slightest bit awkward trying to talk to someone who didn't mind being half naked and was practically flaunting her stuff without noticing it.

Gosh, I think I've been hanging out with Sting too much lately... he's pervertedness is starting to rub off on me- _gaahh_

"I sort of need advice on getting a certain dragon slayer's attention!" Her face was cherry red now and her eyes stared back at me as if she was expected something extraordinary.

Then her words- or maybe her mesh of words started to sink in and I, myself got flustered before a surge of anger set in.

I knew it! She WAS after Sting!

"I- you... you want to ask _me _for advice?" I said in disbelief, staring at the younger girl as if she was crazy or something, I had no intention to actually help, "couldn't you like... I don't know, ask you own guild mates and not a random stranger?"

Because no sane person would help their rival in love. None at all. Rawr.

"It's Natsu! They'll be sure to tease me," she protested almost pathetically.

"Well I'm not going to-" I stopped and almost let myself squeal in a joyful bliss, "_Natsu?_"

She must've mistaken it for another disgusted comment because she turned redder (if that was even possible) and covered her face, "I know right?"

"B-but I thought you two... that..." that you were going to ditch your own dragon for Sting. But something told me that saying that would destroy whatever mutual understanding we just made in the past two minutes, so instead I let myself sigh tiredly, "why me though?"

"Oh well, aren't you dating Sting Eucliffe?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for OOCness. I was supposed to upload this yesterday but I wanted to change up the ending a bit so voila. hahaha, oh and just saying... I'm going to branch off from the manga so that it'll be easier for me to write this without constantly checking the manga.<p>

Review?


	12. Heart to Hearts

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope you guys enjoy this long ass chapter as an apology.

Did anyone else find that chariot chapter lame- like extremely lame?

* * *

><p>"<em>Arghh<em>! Where the hell did she go?" Sting roared as he punched the wall angrily, his head was held high in the air as he tried sniffing her out.

The sun was starting to set in the flower capital of Fiore, and the duo dragon slayers had found themselves in the middle of said town searching for their missing team mate. The other girl- Emily had left a few hours ago, having given up to go find her own friend. Just before she parted from her fellow dragon slayers, she reminded them of the deal they had struck back in the Domus Flau.

Sting and Rogue weren't fools- the girl in the drawing Emily showed them most definitely looked like their resident missing Bunny Girl. Right down to the eyes and Sting was planning on lecturing the girl when he got his hands on her.

Even in the beginning, Sabertooth was known to be the lone wolf of the local guilds. They did everything independently- for Bunny Girl to call up the attention of such an _open _guild like L'Arc Sibyl under the alias of some lame name was something that irked Sting to no end.

Which was why they struck a deal with the moon dragon slayer- because whatever she did, Sting Eucliffe was sure as hell that he wouldn't let anyone else _but _him bug the hell out of Bunny Girl never mind punish her.

"Fro thinks we're searching in the wrong part of town," the pink-frog-cat pipes up randomly as she flew around Sting's head in a halo like fashion. Lector only scoffed from his spot on the ground, "do not question the great Sting-"

"Maybe both of you need to-"

"I think Fro is right, Sting" Rogue perks up as he swishes his cape aside oh so dramatically and points at a cart stationed by the store just across from them, "Lily was probably carried off to the opposite side of town- her scent is all over that cart after all."

"Fro was about to say that! Rogue's so smart!"

"Well _of course _she was carried off, why would we be searching for that useless girl if she weren't?" Lector had said incrediously, looking at the both of them as if they were the stupidest creatures in the world as Fro went from praising Rogue to praising Lector. It was times like this that made Sting wonder what he did to deserve being stuck with such a bunch.

Fro was such a ditz sometimes that Sting wondered if she was ever dropped as a baby exceed- and knowing Rogue as a little kid, that little statement might have actually been true. He probably mistaken her as a whisk while baking cookies or something.

Lector, on the other hand, was a complete different story. Sting remembered the first time he had met his exceed- he was in a school of all places, and the exceed had flew in to teach the class of the advanced history and philosophy of magic.

Okay, maybe he was kidding a bit there- all he could remember after killing his dragon parent was that he was lost in some forest, stumbled upon an exceed village and Lector just happened to tag along when he upped and left one night. If he remembered correctly, that is.

Lector wasn't exactly a good influence.

"It's getting dark, we'll need to take a vehicle to get to the opposite side of town to find her in time," Rogue muttered as he strolled away to find themselves a rental, not even a bit bothered by the fact they had to resort to using means of transportation.

Sting, on the other hand...

Sting, well, he began to sweat profusely, muttering a million curses under his breath before blacking out.

Heck some of the things he could come up with would make a whole class of kids faint.

Because the awesome, cool Sting Eucliffe was too cool to just _pass out _peacefully.

yeah... let's just go with with that...

* * *

><p>"What did you say your name was again?"<p>

"Lily. Lily Harvard"

"Lily? As in L-I-L-Y, right?"

"_now you know your ABCs, next time won't you leave me be?_" I couldn't help but sing sarcastically as she spelt my own freaking name for me. What did she take me for. An idiot?

A few minutes had passed since Lucy had dropped _the forbidden question_; I couldn't say that I liked the sudden turn of events but somehow in the last few moments, I learnt that we had shared the same initials and were practically the same height. And she didn't know it but if I was still the L'Arc Sibyl mage I was before I was kidnapped, we would've shared the same hair color.

The only difference I could think of that could help animals that heavily relied on scent differentiate the two of us was the fact she smelt like citrus blossoms and I a dumpster.

And I could only hope Sting would follow the dumpster scent.

"Haha, sorry it's just Gajeel's cat is named Pantherlily but we all call him Lily," she laughed freely, rocking her head so back that her bunny eared headband almost fell off her head, "hey I was meaning to ask... are those real?"

She pointed at my own ears, and I nodded almost stubbornly before she asked me if she could touch them.

What was she? A three year old?

It wouldn't matter because she won my inner argument and was now squealing like a schoolgirl as she stroked my ears.

And I swear to whoever just upped and decided to make my life a living hell; it wasn't as wrong as it sounded.

She was just touching my ears.

Just touching them.

And I was blushing.

Not because of any weird reason.

But only because I was embarrassed.

Truly embarrassed.

Of someone touching my freaking bunny ears.

Shut up.

"Wow, your hair is so soft. What shampoo do you use?" She was saying before she started braiding my hair randomly.

I only muttered incoherently as I curled up on my spot on the grass beside her; we had strolled a bit whilst talking and had stopped by a hill beside the river. The atmosphere was still thick and I praised her mentally for even trying.

"Why do you like Salamander so much?" I blurted out randomly as she pulled on the braid to secure it onto my head, I felt her stiffen beside me and I turned back to see a red face beside mine.

"W-well because..." I watched her stutter and fidget, "h-he can be thoughtful, I guess... well sometimes. And..."

And she continued on, going on and on about the ups and downs of the Salamander- Natsu Dragneel. About how they met, about how he was like, about his odd habits and heck! I think she even told me about his own exceed- Happy at some point! By the time the red finally started to fade away from her cheeks and she seemed more comfortable talking about her crush, a thought had been struck and embedded into my brain.

Lucy Heartfilia was in love with Natsu Dragneel- there was no denying it.

The girl could go on for hours about the Fire Dragon Slayer- and would've if she didn't stop herself.

She practically knew him inside and out- practically was the key word but still, she probably knew more than the average person would.

And what about me?

I didn't have long to dwell on that thought when Lucy suddenly let out a high pitch screech,

"_Eee! _I think they might be tearing the bar down by now," she shivered as a dark shadow crossed her face. It was quite amusing to watch actually, she was like a real life cartoon character- you know... PG 13 that is. I could almost see the squiggly lines surround her as she shivered with a gross expression on her face, "thanks so much for your help, Lily. Bye!"

And just like a flustered schoolgirl character, the sentence had turned into a rocket that was quickly shot into the air as she turned and dashed away. Without a care in the world of the fact she was running in a bunny suit that flaunted almost everything.

I would never understand her.

"I didn't help with anything though," I muttered as I stared at her retreating back, "you only spilled your feelings out to me..."

Feelings?

Her feelings of Natsu Dragneel.

The dragon slayer she was undoubtedly in love with.

What about me? What about _my _feelings?

If I actually thought about it; I never actually _knew _Sting Eucliffe as a best friend- I just knew the basics and maybe a few private things, but not enough to actually write an embarrassing biography of the blond. And yet, he still made my heart race every time he stood near.

Sting made me feel like I was melting; he made me feel giddy and sweet and heck- he had me around his finger without realizing it!

That means I had a crush on him right?

Right?

Just seeing him makes my day, hearing him makes the blood rush to my face, being near him drives me insane. Knowing that he'll never see me like I see him makes my chest hurt... and yet I didn't know him as well as Lucy. And I certainly wasn't as crazy jealous as girls should be when they're in love- well I hope I wasn't so...

Would it be right to say I had a crush on him?

Or was I seeing him like a younger sister sees her beloved older brother?

"LILY!" I whipped around in shock; barely getting the chance to gain my footing before a pink ball of _frog-ness _attacked me. I let out a small gasp as I tumbled down the side of the hill with Fro crying in my arms childishly.

"Oi!"

"Bunny Girl!"

The dark silhouettes of Rogue, Sting and Lector were standing at the top of the hill now, staring down at me as I tried to calm Fro down in the middle of a freezing river in something that _could've _been considered a swim suit in a sense.

Not like I realized that I was still wearing the body suit thing; I was trying to sort out my feelings and calm a crying exceed at the same time that I didn't notice my surroundings. I didn't even realize that I was dragged out of the river and had Rogue's cape draped around my shoulders until Fro had finally stopped crying and the shadow dragon slayer had the Exceed taken out of my hands.

"Jeez, bunny girl. Way to make us wait," Sting looked a bit sick I noticed before I curled up inside Rogue's cape. He looked _sick _but he also looked _mad. _Like _fuming _mad. "What the hell were you even thinking, anyway!"

And then he lost it and started to scold me, pulling out a stick out of nowhere, whipping it around as he ranted on and on about how I should never do whatever I did again. I wasn't even sure if he was _trying_ to hit me with it or not. I just hugged my knees and looked at Rogue for help, to which he only shook his head disappointingly.

"And then that Moon Dragon Slayer came to-"

"Emily?" I sprung up, my voice rising until it started to crack and stared at him in shock, "You met Emily Dawn?"

Rogue's cape was now on the ground below me as I started to panic_- oh god_, I thought as I started fidget_, they found me. _

Sting was frowning the whole time, and if possible it you could've traced the crescent moon using the frown that stretched his lips now. My heart dropped- whether by the sudden feeling of betrayal or the fact I actually did something to disappoint him, I wasn't sure.

"Oh so you know her, that makes everything _slightly _better,"

"What did she say?"

"Huh-"

"What. did. she. say?" At this point, I wasn't sure what I was doing. My hands were gripping the sides of his vest and I felt myself shivering with a fear and a sense of forthcoming. My feelings were a mess and ahh... gosh, I think I was about to cry now...

"Lily..." I looked up at him with pleading eyes to see that Sting didn't look as disappointed anymore and before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When I first joined Sabertooth; I was known as the silent girl under the pink-white hood, and after the 'transformation', I was Bunny Girl- who was sweet and awkward. I never really felt like I was pressured into a sense of belonging with Sabertooth, everyone was so lax and so... And then I started talking to Sting and Rogue, and it was honestly the best days of my life.

With L'Arc Sibyl, it was like being with the family you've never really talked to before. You know their names, you know _them _but the homeliness was empty and the only thing I could've said about them was that it was like being comfortable in a relative's house.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my back and carelessly let tears stream down from my eyes, biting back the sobs. Sting never said anything, neither did Rogue during my mood swings; and that was the way I liked it.

I hope they forever stay awkward to the inner workings of a woman.

Sting tensed all of a sudden and I left his grip slacken before he pulled away to grab my shoulders, his eyes shining with bewilderment, "Lily..."

"Yeah?" I looked around awkwardly, blushing.

An eternity must've passed before I finally felt his fingers dancing down my back, I let out a loud squawk and pushed him away in embarrassment.

An embarrassment that I couldn't save myself from this time...

"You... You have a _TAIL!_"

Sometimes I really wish that Sting would break a bone or something during his laughing fits as I heard Rogue smack his forehead wordlessly.

* * *

><p>Fun fact! All my cousins either have the last names LI or LY- I'm the only one with a completely different surname. But I named my OC knowing that Pantherlily was nicknamed Lily and I wanted to make a running gag out of it. Not because my family makes me feel left out in their generic-chinese-last-name-ness. Not. At. All.<p>

Sorry for the OOCness guys, the knowledge of character profiles elude me.


	13. Morning Chariot

Oh my gosh, I have no idea what to do now- I'm like two chapters behind with Fool's Gold and like five chapters behind in 'Sky Drive'. Gaah, I'm screwed. I also have a whole bunch of oneshots that I've yet to finish too. Whatever, I'll think up of something soon, I hope.

In other news, we finally know who the celestial mage of Sabertooth is- Yukino Agria! Oh man, I feel so bad for her; and I think I like Kagura too so I'm like lost with my feels. Whatever, I'll start shipping Sting/Yukino whenever the first fic of them is published lol.

* * *

><p>The morning after that, I was woken up by Sting in the most strangest of ways.<p>

Well actually, it was more like this was the strangest prank he's ever pulled on me yet.

_If _it was prank, that is...

"Gee, Lily. What are you doing in my bed?" I turned a bright crimson as I rubbed my eyes tiredly, not ready to retort back as I tried to ignore Sting's half naked form in front of me.

After the duo dragon slayers had escorted me back, I immediately sank into the closest thing there was in the room that was soft- which happened to be the couch, and laid there until sleep overwhelmed me. I wasn't sure how, it was probably Rogue or something; but I somehow ended up on the mattress. But I was used to things like that happening; the shocking fact was that I somehow went from their rented hotel room to my room, which was on the other side of the hotel. On another floor too.

"Mmm, why are you using my shower," I muttered, not really caring if my groggy voice had accidentally mashed some words together. I wrapped the thick blanket around my form and sank deeper into my pillow as I heard Sting approach me.

"Oi, don't go to sleep on me, bunny girl." He pulled on the blanket stubbornly, and laughed when I made noises and fought back, half asleep. "C'mon, wake up."

"_Reeest,_" I complained quite weakly as Sting finally grabbed the blanket away from my reach and dumped it on the ground. I glared at him, his form blurry through my sleep heavy eyes.

"Like what you see?" Came his cocky retort, as he struck a pose and I took the chance to curl up and fall back asleep.

The thing with Sting's morning pranks was that they never really work.

You see... Sting was a morning person, as in a bright and early morning person. Me? I was basically an owl.

I wish they had given me owl genes instead of rabbit genes.

I was well on my way to La La Land when I felt someone pick me up and started bumping me up and down on their shoulder. I would be lying if I said I hadn't panicked at that moment; my eyes shot open and I started to pound his muscular chest in protest.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up! I'm up!" I squealed as he made a point to do laps around the room, jumping onto and over every possible thing there was to jump over.

He had this big grin on his lips when he finally set me down in the built in kitchen; where Frosch, Lector and Rogue were there making breakfast. Well more like Rogue was making something over the stove while Fro and Lector waited hungrily. I let out a startled yelp as Sting all but threw me onto a chair and then looked himself over, letting out a loud curse under his breath.

"What is it?" I looked up, now fully awake as I watched him scratch his head. Beads of cold water dripping down along his strong chin. I swallowed nervously.

"I-ahh..." He laughed and I looked him over then and let out a loud scream. Covering my eyes with my ears and hands in embarrassment, "PUT SOME PANTS ON, YOU PERVERT!"

"Oi! It's not my fault it fell off, you should've woke up earlier!" He walked towards me with a smirk on his face and I let out another scream, putting my hands out in front of me.

Big mistake.

Sting's hard muscled chest was up against my body now, his gaze suddenly dead serious as he stared down at me, "Lily..."

He was lowering his head now and I was on my tippy toes. Our lips, just a centimeter apart when I let out another scream

and jolted awake.

"Holy shit, are you a screamer." Sting murmured beside me as he stirred awake and I looked at him with a tomato red face.

I did not just dream of Sting Eucliffe chasing after me in the nude.

I did not.

I did not.

I- who am I kidding, I am such a terrible person. Oh gosh...

Sting got up from his spot on the ground by the head of the couch then, stretching and giving me a full on view of those- wait? Couch? When did I...

I shot up as well and looked around, almost bumping against Sting as he grabbed my wrist and led me to the kitchen, "you forget? You collapsed at my place last night."

The sight of Rogue dumping noodles into a pot caught my eyes then, I almost forgot that we all collapsed in Sting's room last night. We were all too lazy to head different ways so we all opted to bunk together. I sighed, that just meant that the dream was just a dream.

It wasn't as reassuring in my head as I thought it would be as I found myself cupping my face in my hands in embarrassment as Sting went in search for something in the cupboard.

Why do I always have such ridiculous dreams during the most inappropriate times?

Ahhh- really, I could just d-

"You didn't recharge your lachryma yesterday, right?" I looked up to see Sting handing me a big mug the size of a soup bowl and stared at it in curiosity.

Once upon a lifetime, I had told Sting and Rogue that unlike most people, I couldn't digest most food like normal people and I had to constantly refill a lacrima container in me or else I would die. That, I remembered, earned me the temporary title 'Lily, the Failed Bunny Dragon Slayer' and the duo plus their exceeds had taken me on a quest to the next town in order to find the mother bunny and become True Dragon Slayers just like them. Sting had laughed like crazy that time and it took a while for it to die down. It made me unsure if I should share more things with them ever again.

"Drink it. It's a potion," he shoved it closer towards me and I took it before he accidentally dumped it all over me. The cup was huge and the odd smell had me wrinkling my nose, looking up at him like I was a little kid asking for a way to get out of this. All he said was that Rogue was the one who concocted it, and it was all I could do before I choked down the milkish potion drink.

It tasted so very vulgar I tell you; like the shadow dragon slayer had mixed coralbane- a bitter gross tasting herb and pepper with sugarless milk tea. The look on Sting's face told me that he had a similiar reaction the first time he drank it as he said, "it's supposed restore your magic power quicker. Rogue made it just for- "

"Breakfast's ready." Rogue's dull voice cut in quickly as he put a large bowl of spaghetti on the table. I watched Fro and Lector fly in from god knows where and seated themselves on the table, Fro singing some song about eating Rogue's cooking. Sting only smiled and I just tried to finish off the gross drink.

And that was how the morning flew by...

* * *

><p>I just had to giggle as I watched Sting's form on the lacrima-vision as he trudged through the chariot, chanting encouragements to my team mate despite the fact he couldn't hear me even if he wanted to . Someone beside me laughed and I turned around to see Seira sitting beside me, cheering.<p>

A wide grin stretched my lips as I wrapped my arms around my guild mate that I haven't seen in forever, "Seira! I missed you!"

The animal summoner only laughed as she hugged me back, quickly looking over her shoulder before asking how I've been. I felt like crying as we started reminiscing while the lacrima-visions focused on Sting's little feud with the Fairy Tail dragon slayers about whatever there was to complain about.

Seira Longhorn was the first person I met and befriended when I joined Sabertooth, the only person who actually knew me for _me_. She was a drifter, which made this friendship somehow amazing; sometimes I wouldn't see her for months as she was always traveling. One time, she left on a 'shopping spree' to another country and didn't come back until the next year.

If Seira and I hadn't had any breaks in our conversation to stare back at the happenings in Chariot, I probably wouldn't have known that Auguston had switched out for Cecelia Aerosa that day and the younger girl wouldn't have pointed it out just in case I didn't notice, "your old guild's doing pretty good..."

Pretty good? I scoffed as I watched Cece strumming her guitar as she steadied herself on the moving vehicle and practically killed the ears of the Perfume guy of Blue Pegasus and everyone else around her. Voodoo magic- I remembered as I watched her dodge Risley's hard punch, she manipulated music in order to control a person. Sometimes I wondered why she couldn't just call it Music Manipulation magic, but then again- even _that _would be a tad bit deceiving.

"Of course, I think Sting's doing an _excellent _job," I could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she leaned towards me sarcastically and giggled. The sight of Sting practically dying on the vehicle didn't even faze me a bit and I found myself looking back at Cece's process. Silently cheering for my old guild mate.

Cecelia Aerosa was such a charming girl, there was no joke there; she was kind and caring and like the typical main female character of a kid's show. She was all the more likable compared to me and it made me wonder why they hadn't replaced me with her as their cover model when I left.

I watched with a small smile on my face as she ran through the moving platforms, strumming her guitar as everyone behind her started getting headaches. A real charmer that girl.

"Lily, are you even..." Seira nudged my arm and I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped a little in my seat. Staring at her with wide eyes, "What?"

Probably not the best thing to do to a paranoid girl because immediately after I asked that; she paled and started looking everywhere, scanning the crowd behind her for any dangerous presence. It took quite a while before I got her to calm down.

"Lily, I think you need to get your priorities straight," she was full on staring at me now and I slumped deeper into my seat, turning my attention back to the lacrima-visions, "Lily. Listen to me."

"I am." Cece was swinging her guitar at the perfume guy, who for whatever reason had two tubes stuck up his nose.

"Good because Lily, you and I both know you can't keep running away from this problem anymore." Ironic how she's only been here for an hour and she already figured it all out. The fact that I was hearing this from a young paranoid drifter didn't make it any better.

"I'm not running away from anything, Seira. I'm not."

"You're running away from this now, Lily. You've been avoiding this problem for _years_. Please just decide already..." My blue eyes wavered from the lacrima-visions to the pale white fists that rested in my lap. The crowd was cheering all around me as Seira asked something I knew I had to face sooner or later. I had hoped for the later.

"Lily, you can't have both. It's either Sabertooth or your old guild- it's either staying here with your new life and the one you're totally crushing on or it's going back to L'Arc Sibyl. Back to your old life."

The crowd roared. L'Arc Sibyl won third place.

* * *

><p>I hope it isn't too confusing or stuff. Don't worry people! All your OCs will appear with more lengthy-er cameos in time!<p>

Its my birthday on Monday- April 30. So I'll try my best to update again on wednesday again as a little gift from me to you since I love you that much.

Review?


	14. Popping the Question

see! I told you~

This story is set in an AU where I half ass everything because I am the authorahhhhh so HAH, TAKE THAT TURNIP. No actually, it's because not much is known of Sabertooth as of now and the actual guild according to the manga is extremely strict. Well at least that's what I think after reading the Chinese scans. But anyways, I'm starting to like Rogue more than Sting, I mean—come on! Who _wouldn't_ fall for that _smile_?

I feel extremely sorry for Yukino, I mean Sting only got scolded (well that's what I think happened) while Yuki got grapes thrown at her and um… I don't want to spoil it for anyone…. ANY WHO! I can't wait for the English scans of chapter 281 to come out tomorrow~

* * *

><p>"Sock?"<p>

Orga and I were both staring in disbelief as we watched the resident dog boy of Lamia Scale tell the world his sob story. Sting was next to us laughing his little butt off while Rogue was nowhere to be found.

I scratched my head awkwardly, tilting it and muttering, "i-isn't it..."

Back on the ground, I watched Kurohebi point towards his chest and Tobi looked down. His eyes widening as he began to cry once more, "I've been searching for _three_ whole months!"

Sting snorted once more as I cooed beside him. Watching as the dark man of Raven Tail seemingly offered him a hand, beside me Orga was muttering how no one questioned why he had tied his sock and wore it as a necklace all those months. I hit him playfully on the arm and laughed, "don't be such a killjoy! Those Ravens-"

"Seem like angels?" Yukino offered quietly; a small sarcasm hinted on her voice as I gaped at the scene on the stage.

"Fro thinks dog man is stupid."

"That is why you never trust a Raven," Lector shrugged as the scene unfolded and Tobi began full on crying as the announcers announced his defeat.

"I always remembered him as a twisted fellow," Rufus sighed as I started twitching.

Kurohebi definitely isn't going to be in my good books anymore- that creepy fuck.

"He never was in your good books to begin with, Lily." Yukino had sighed beside me, placing her elbows on the railings and stared halfheartedly at the arena, "no one in Raven Tail is worth the attention of a Sabertooth mage's."

Sting left out a loud string of laughter then, smirking as he went over to the celestial mage and messed up her short bob, almost misplacing her black rose clip. I watched with a wide grin on my face as Yukino scowled at him childishly and Rufus and Orga chuckled.

Yukino Agria had joined Sabertooth at roughly a year after I had joined the guild, though the only difference was that when she joined- it caused a great big commotion. Because funny enough, some way or another; Yuki had provoked a fight with the Shadow Dragon Slayer himself and the first spirit she summoned, or really _had _at the time was the rumored 13th zodiac- Ophiucus. And that duel had caused the destruction of the half the guild hall, in which she somehow got Sting's attention. If you ask me, I think it's pretty amazing that _this _was actually her first time participating in the game- with her silent self-confidence; I figured that it would've been her seventh or something.

And really, that was the only reason I was ok with Yukino Agria.

She was so quiet that if it wasn't for her flashy feather outfit and a self confidence as big as Sting's pride, she would've been the wallflower of Sabertooth.

"Hey, Lily- look it's your boyfriend," Yuki broke through my thoughts then, her face dead straight as she pointed at the Quatro Cerberus mage fighting below.

I turned a bright crimson as I felt Sting throw his arm around my shoulder, "so _you _and that Bacchus guy?"

Yukino had the slightest bit of a smirk on her lips as she watched me suffer slowly under the gaze of her team mates, making up some grand story of how we both met and fell in love and had been secretly dating for the past millennia. When in truth, I had met him in some bar with Yukino and had found myself drunk off my ass in some drinking competition I have no memory of.

I was still fused in with the red of a tomato when we started to listen in on the conversation the two battling mages were having.

"This is quite the one sided battle!" the announcer was practically throwing himself at the mic now; I could almost visualize him ready to fall off from their magical platform, "Elfman! He can't even lay a hand on Bacchus!"

"He's stronger than a Fairy? He has my slightest approval already," Sting smirked as he squished me closer into the crook of his neck, not realizing just how much strength he was using.

"Sting. Sting- you're..."

"His hair is probably longer than yours though," the White Dragon Slayer said suddenly, the grin quickly replaced with a deep frown.

"Wh-wait what?"

"What kind of man puts his hair in a bun after all, look at that!" he said in a fatherly voice and I just had to blush at his proximity, "and it looks _greasy _too!"

"Oh my gosh, Sting. You-"

"Even _I _use shampoo and- oh hey, did you know your strawberry scented one works pretty well with my hair?" I gaped at the sudden change of topic and wondered if Sting was just trying to mess with me or if he was actually being serious. No way was the prideful Sting Eucliffe having a conversation with me about my shampoo that he just so happened to- HEY!

"A night of dreams with those beautiful sisters... how wonderful"

I watched Sting's head snap up suddenly then, dropping his hands away from me before he gripped the railing. I swear if he held it any tighter, he would've sent the whole balcony crashing to the ground.

We stayed there in silence as we all watched as Elfman began attacking Bacchus angrily; only to have the Quatro Cerberus mage beat him down using his drunken fist. I was beginning to daydream once again when Sting suddenly growled beside me,

"No."

"Sting, what do you mean 'no'?" I shot a look at Yukino only to get an unknowing shrug as she stared off at the lacrima-visions.

"There is _no _way I am letting you near men outside our guild ever again," the blond said sternly as he glared at me.

Somewhere behind him, Yukino had raised her hand up like a little kid and started nodding energetically with a smirk on her face. Orga was doing the same, and Rufus only had a smirk on his face.

"Sting. That was a joke-"

"Is this why you were missing the other day?"

"Wait what?"

"You were hanging out with your boyfriend without telling me and _his _girlfriend went out searching for-"

"Sting, I don't know what you're talking about anymore."

"Don't play stupid with me! EMILY was looking for a cat fight!"

The other Sabertooth mages were now looking at the both of us curiously now, probably wondering the same thing as I let another blush spread my cheeks before pushing the taller mage out of my face. My ears were out once again as I debated whether or not I should whack him with one ear.

I probably shouldn't... Sting Eucliffe was livid right now after all.

About who knows what.

"Sting, calm down; first of all-" I sighed only to have my wrist grabbed and found myself being dragged off into the hall, away from the curious eyes of the crowd and judges.

"Lily." Ahh shoot, he's using my first name. I am such big trouble, "just tell me the truth here."

"Ok well," I swallowed nervously as I stared at him in confusion. This was awkward; the usually strong and prideful Sting Eucliffe looked almost disappointed.

Ever since he came back from Chariot and dragged me from the stands, it looked as if he was conflicted with himself. Constantly changing moods from angry one moment and annoying the next; like while we were walking back, I had made an offhand comment about how the Pumpkin guy had a day off today and he told me to shut up. Unbeknownst to him, that really hurt my feelings. Sob. Sob.

But in all seriousness, replacing Rogue for the day was sort of awkward after he disappeared. I wasn't really sure what to do at first when Orga had suggested to play catch with Sting using me as the ball during those first five minutes.

And now he was asking for the truth? The truth of what?

Oh dear god, was he expecting a confession?

"I... Sting... I... you..." I stuttered and looked away from him; trying to find the proper words to finish my sentence. I wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready for this at all, I tell you- I mean-

"Lily, what's going on between you and L'Arc Sibyl? Who is this Lilian Evan?"

* * *

><p>"EXTRA BATTLE PORTION: TAG TEAM BATTLE! Lily Harvard &amp; Yukino Agria of Sabertooth VS En Zato of L'Arc Sibyl and Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel!"<p>

* * *

><p>Let me explain the last part! ...<p>

In a chapter in the near future.

No but seriously, this chapter was basically just conversations and I WILL actually elaborate in a future chapter! Like sixteen more chapters guys until Fools Gold ends!

Review? And thanks for all the birthday wishes guys, you're all angels. Like the real kind- not the creepy freaking Kurohebi kind. Argh. Hahah but seriously. LOVE YOU!


	15. She Appears

Sting reminds me so much of my old crush, I'm not even joking- they're both douchebags ahaha. I wonder what his reaction would be if he ever found out I was ranting about him on the internet, or when he finds out I killed him off in the narrative I'm writing for LA.

I'm starting to fall for Rogue now but I MUST STAY FAITHFUL TO STING-SAMA... M-M-MUST...

Omg, Rogue's smile gets me every time. I can't wait for that one scene to be animated~

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Yuki?" I fidgeted despite myself as we made our way down to the arena. Sting had wished us luck a few minutes back and Yukino had showed no signs of making conversation so I decided it was best if I was the one who started the conversation.<p>

"Every Sabertooth mage is ready for battle, Lily" was her monotone reply as she started walking at a faster pace, I practically had to run to catch up with the feathered celestial mage of Sabertooth.

I swallowed nervously as my gaze dropped and we were both enveloped into a deep awkward silence once again. It was obvious she didn't want to waste energy on talking nonsense with me. I stared at her with half lidded eyes and watched as she carried herself with her head held high and posture as straight as can be in her twisted looking cloak.

Sometimes, watching Yukino Agria made me wish that I had half the confidence she had.

Despite her words of 'encouragement', I couldn't help but shake with each step that lead us closer to the stadium. I wouldn't dare say it out loud, especially in the position I was in now with the guild in disarray after Gemma became the new Master but I was scared.

No scratch that, I was terrified.

When Sting had dragged me with him to our viewing platform in the arena, I had no idea it would've meant that I was replacing Rogue in today's battle portion- and with my current magical skill? I was nowhere close to the level Sting and them were at. I would disgrace this guild for sure. And that wasn't the worst part.

It was a tag battle and one of the opponents was from L'arc Sibyl- En. En who was my first actual best frenemy and my first partner when we joined L'arc Sibyl together as kids.

I wasn't even mentally prepared for this to happen.

I didn't even think _they'd _be here in Crocas during the Magic Games, I didn't think Emily was going to be _this _close to finding her Lilian, I didn't think at all of the worst possibilities that me being here would cause when I came to watch the Magic Games with the rest of the guild.

That was a mistake in my part and now I was paying for it.

I bit my lip nervously as the tunnel started to widen and the rising cheers of the crowd made it through to my sensitive ears.

"Lily," her voice was but a whisper when she suddenly stopped in front of me, turning around with a mischieveous light in her ears as I swallowed.

Oh please, whoever was up there watching me, _if_ there was actually someone- please don't let Yukino see the sweat beading down my brow and my pale white shaky fists.

"Yukino," I looked back at her and nodded. Whispering a quiet good luck before we walked into the arena and the sudden change of lighting made me wince slightly.

En and Kagura were already out there, shaking hands after coming to some agreement when we waltzed our way up to them. Kagura, I noticed looked a bit disturbed after shaking hands with the guy and had wiped her hand on her leggings immediately after before turning back to us with a sort of annoyed sleepy expression written on her face.

Yukino had stepped forward, matching with Kagura as the announcer started beaming like crazy. They had stopped just a moments away from each other when the bell rang and Yukino polietly bowed as was customary to her every battle, "pleased to meet you."

The Mermaid Heel mage looked a bit surprised at her introduction as she nodded her head back in acknowledgement. It was a silent code among Sabertooth mages that whoever stepped forward first got to chose his opponent- and since Yukino had picked Kagura on impulse, that left me with

"So, do we start now?"

My eyes widened as I snapped my head towards my own situation, letting the panic settle in as I stared at the handsome matured face of my old childhood friend.

En hadn't changed a bit since I left, well as far as appearances went anyways... He still had his little mess of brown hair that made him look like a god and eyes the same blue as mine. But I bet he still had that silent dark temper of his- if L'arc Sibyl was said to be unchanging then the members would have to be too, if you really thought about it that is.

I swallowed my spit awkwardly as I examined him and shrugged, he was always a bit slow so I was pretty sure he wouldn't notice the fact that the girl in front of him had the same blue eyes he and his childhood frenemy both shared. An impossible blue that wouldn't go away, and I hoped that he somehow would have missed seeing the obvious.

I was hoping for the impossible.

There was no way I was going to win this fight anyway, I thought to myself as I stared at my hands. I was weak and I still hadn't completely understood just how my new magic exactly worked; and now here I was, expected to defeat an old friend without messing up and summoning one of my old pets that embodied what was Lilian Evan of L'arc Sibyl.

That was definitely going to be hard, I realized as En readied his bow and looked like he was about to say something when something said by our celestial mage shocked us all.

"Let's wager our lives"

My eyes almost jumped out of their sockets, sure Yukino was prideful and everyone had been making bets during the game but to take it this far? I bet my lip and was about to reprimand the celestial mage when a long high pitched whistle reverberated through the air. I winced and looked up to see Sting holding up a small trinket and mouthing a few words.

_This will be entertaining_.

I was about to do something in protest when a whirlwind of arrows came spiraling my way, I let out a loud yelp as I felt fiery iron dig into my skin. I fell back as I just barely managed to gain my footing when En approached me.

"Don't ever get distracted during a battle," he practically screamed over the delighted squeals of the crowd, his sharp blue eyes narrowing into a glare.

I let a smirk grace my lips then as I started manipulating the air around me, "speak for yourself, archer boy."

I launched forward then, using the air around me to propel me forward and gathering it into my hand to send a huge slap of wind into his face when I got close enough. He was sent a few distances away and I let out a quiet sigh as I slumped my shoulders.

I heard a lot of people dub my magic as Gravity Magic, while others told me it was Air Manipulation; Sting, on the other hand, liked to call it Bunny Style. And even if I tried, it was impossible for me relearn my primary magic- my first magic before Alexander drilled all those ancient spells into my head. So since there was no way to categorize the magic the bunny lacrima planted in me gave me, there was no way for me to actually do any powerful magic; since the more powerful spells required categorization and a total understanding of the magic.

Now, I was down to simple tricks, simple tricks against an experienced mage who just happened to be known to never miss a shot with his bow.

I was so going to die.

"Archery Magic: Thousand Rain!" My eyes widened as I watched the archer point his long bow towards the sky, fuelling his magic into a single arrow before it began to multiply and rain down from the clouds. I would be lying if I said I didn't panic and quickly twisted the air around me, placing my hands above my head as I screamed despite myself, "Shield!"

Sting had warned me to always make up some random name every time I battled, to make up for my lack of knowledge of what magic I had. He had told me that it was a pride thing and even though normal people would be ashamed, he understood that it wasn't my fault, somewhat.

It still didn't make up for the fact that this battle with my old best friend / enemy would be the end of me.

They're going to find out, I kept repeating to myself as I screamed random names, trying my best to dodge his arrows, they're going to find out.

"Would you stop running!" I heard him yell through clenched teeth before he sent another barrage of arrows after me. The dust had collected due to my constantly twisting the air and En constantly sending arrows after me. I looked around me quickly before deciding that if the dust wasn't enough cover then nothing would be and stopped in my tracks, swiping my hands this way and that as I watched En's arrows sky rocket closer and closer to me.

"O guardian of the four winds," I was speaking so fast that the words were but a blurb, I probably wasn't even breathing in between gaps as I placed my arms in a X formation in front of my chest, "release to me one of your kin, -"

The words caught in my throat as the dust cleared and I saw the shocked expression on En's face. I gasped and dropped my hands in horror, forgetting that there were arrows aimed towards me.

I staggered backwards as I felt an arrow pierce into my shoulder. After years of training, the pain could've easily be avoided but the look on En's face hurt me more than any other physical wound.

I watched as his shoulders shook in confusion, his lip quivering as he stared at me with a finger raised; he was about to say something, I knew it, and so did the crowd. I was about to send a blast of wind his direction when the long armored tail of a certain celestial snake sent him flying into a wall and I turned around in shock as I watched Ophiuchus attack Kagura.

And I watched in shock as the Mermaid Heel mage cut the rumored thirteenth gate in half without drawing her sword.

"Sometimes mermaids can devour tigers," I heard her mutter as she cut Yukino down. And in a sudden act of cowardice, I whispered the name of a forbidden beast and watched it knock the air out of the girl when she wasn't looking in a split second, expelling it from existence before anyone got the chance to glimpse upon the famous pet of Lilian Evan.

The bell rang then and I sank onto my knees; cradling my face in my hands as I heard crowds of people cheer around me.

I blew it.

I just blew it.

I was going to get punished for finishing a battle that wasn't mine to finish, I knew it. I felt tears well up in my eyes as a single clapping silenced the crowd and I looked up in confusion.

I wish I hadn't.

I really wish I didn't look up- like my life could get any worse.

"Presenting The Great Magic Games' greatest sponsor- Lady Azalia Arcadias Orelohr!"

My hands had dropped to my sides as I stared at the woman standing on top of the magical platform; a tall blond woman wearing a long yellow dress and a tiara smirking down at me with a knowing smirk.

It didn't even matter to me now what she was saying, everything that came out of those liquidy lips flew past my ears as I watched her in despair. No, this was not what I wanted, I didn't want to meet her under these conditions.

I must've looked ridiculous then; a shell shocked pink headed bunny girl staring up at her royal lady duchess as she congratulated her.

Not like it mattered because in the back of my mind, I had imagined my sister slipping off that exact platform and falling to her death.

I watched as my baby sister finished her speech and glared back at me, mouthing words that I wish I would never hear again.

* * *

><p>How do I words? Ahahaha, my writing is getting worse by the day. Whelp.<p>

Let me just say that I had written Fool's Gold before Rufus' last name was revealed, and so Azalia and Lily are not related in any way, shape or form. I'm just too lazy to change it and confuse myself in the future because I have everything related to Lily saved on my computer as Lilian Orelohr Evan. Azalia, is however related to Arcadias- the knight guy, how? Well you'll have to find out.

So um yeah, review please? I love you.


	16. Our First Kind of Date

Two questions I want to ask briefly; do you review and expect a reply or do you review just for the sake of reviewing? And when you do get a reply, do you reply back or just leave it and ignore it?

I realized, most of these chapters start with someone saying something. Darn.

Anyways, sorry for making you guys wait for such a long time- the project I volunteered for Chinese Grad like a year ago came back to haunt me and I've been working on just that for the past week. I'm still not done as I still need pictures by a few lazy people but yeah... Just so you people know why I'm behind once again.

Also, I know this fic is canonically wrong, but I won't bother going back fixing anything because I sort of think they're small details anyways and have nothing to do with the actual plot of 'Fool's Gold'. I started writing this when the 7YL / Games Arc just started; it's obviously going to be wrong in some places where I had to improvise…

* * *

><p>Sting was glaring at me when I finally looked up from my drink.<p>

I let out a small squeak as I muttered a small apology for the umpteenth time and went back to stirring my drink awkwardly. He only grumbled and with a grunt, swung his leg up and connected it with mine. I let out a muffled scream as my leg hit the small table between us and slouched beside my drink muttering a dark "I said I was sorry" as the white dragon slayer chuckled across from me.

I bet people were looking at us weird now.

A short hour had passed since the end of Day 2's games and Sting, for whatever reason, had decided to drag me out to this small restaurant and squish us into some tiny booth.

So here I was, sitting together with the white dragon slayer. Alone

Not even Lector was with us.

It was almost like a date.

Another blush crept onto my cheeks as I hid my head behind my hands.

Why do I always think of the worst things at the wrong times?

It was just a friendly outing, I kept saying to myself. Sting would never go out with _me; _especially when he had someone he liked...

"You did well during the games," I looked back up to see him scratching his head, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"You were good too," I smiled and giggled at the memory. Sting only scoffed, before he began drumming his fingers on the table as we slipped into another awkward silence.

I think he stopped being moody the moment Yukino had lost her match against Kagura. When we had returned back to the viewing area, the first thing Sting had done was drag me out with him, not sparring a second glance to Yukino as the announcer announced the end of today's games.

He didn't say a word when we were coming here either, I realized, he was walking in such an angry gait that I had to run awkwardly behind him as he crushed my hand in his. He might've given me a bruise actually... it was still kind of sore.

He must've lost some steam while walking too, I thought and looked at him curiously to see he was shuffling around his pockets now. I don't think he was going to snap anything soon.

I slouched against the table once again and stared out onto the Crocasian streets from the open air window beside me; the streets had just started to repopulate and stores had began to open for business. I almost forgot the Games greatly affected the small shops here during this season. But then again, there was the tourist factor that you had to consider; so it mustn't have been that great of a loss. Ah, who was I kidding?

Man, those council members really screwed up while calculating this year's budget for the Games...

Speaking of council members... I wonder how-

"You coming, bunny girl?" I snapped out of my daze and quickly jumped out of my seat to stand next to the dragon slayer. He must've given up on counting his coins _again_, I noticed, he left a whole coin pouch for something that could've easily been ten gold coins.

I quickly followed him out of the small restaurant before someone came chasing after us; Sting had a habit of doing that actually. Leaving a whole thing of coins without actually looking at the price- couldn't blame him though. Some of the jobs Gemma sent him and Rogue on could've easily round up to a regular man's life savings. He was pretty well off.

I was still trying to figure out whether or not he cared about the fact that half of his fanclub were gold diggers or if he was just too high on himself to actually think about it.

"So, about earlier..." We were walking down the main road now, where most of the businesses were. If I wasn't so preoccupied with my thoughts then I would've noticed the pole and not have Sting pull my elbow harshly before I ran right smack into it.

"The... oh god, I didn't mean to keep kicking you- I,"

"No, not that," I bit my lip nervously as Sting began to grumble under his breath.

We must've looked quite odd.

I was looking at the ground, trying to match up with Sting's pace while playing with my thumbs, my bunny ears brushing against his arm every now and then. Sting on the other hand, had his hands in his pockets and though he was walking oh so confidently, he was muttering awkwardly under his breath.

I've never heard weirder comments from strangers until now, one in particular made me blush a bright crimson.

"You know... you ahh, don't need to force yourself," I whispered finally as we rounded a random corner, going down a bunch of stone steps into another part of the city square. Where, ironically, the more high ends places were.

"During the games, remember that?" I nodded in confusion, looking around for any possible clue that could hint to me why he wanted to start this particular topic, "We were talking and..."

"We talked throughout the whole thing, that's not really helpful..."

"I... asked," He stared down at me then, his eyes dilating into cat like slits. I felt the air being taken out of me then and flinched quite noticeably when he drew a breath and looked away, "the journal. Do you still have the journal?"

The journal?

Jour-

Oh, his man diary. His secret notebook where he cried his heart out like a teenage girl. The mini erotica collection he had entrusted me with because he trusted me that much.

I felt all the blood rush through my head then as I ripped the air beside me and took his journal out of the air pocket, stuffing it into his chest. I watched as Sting's eyes widen in shock at my sudden violent action, choosing not to say anything as we continued walking.

I felt so mad for whatever reason as I started walking at a quicker pace despite myself. My fists turning pale white as Sting fumbled with the old journal.

The thought of the journal led to bad thoughts, thoughts that kept creeping into my mind.

Thoughts like what was actually in that journal.

Thoughts like just why exactly he had no problem with entrusting a girl like me with his personal belongings.

Thoughts like why I hadn't looked into it when I had the chance.

I stopped in front of a random store window then, staring at my own reflection through the clear glass. Not realizing I had broken into a run in the middle of my internal monologue.

A slightly pale girl with a face the same shade as her disgustingly pink hair and light blue eyes so misplaced that it made everything I wore look awkward stared back at me. I let out a loud sigh before relaxing my head, making my ears go back into my head. It didn't matter where I went, who I was with; I'd always look awkward with this new appearance.

It kind of made me miss who I used to be; when I was a L'Arc Sibyl mage. My hands were already touching the cold glass before I could snap out of it; I looked up at the glass panel to a blond girl staring back at me instead of bunny girl.

"Lilian Orelohr Evan." That name was such a strain on my tongue now, like it belonged to a stranger. A stranger I've never met but have always heard of. Like the name of a ghost constantly haunting me.

"Lily," I quickly tore my hand away from the window and stared back at my companion shyly. The book still in his hands as he rolled his eyes grumpily at my antics, "jeez, what's with you today?"

"The battle really got to me?" I said sheepishly and laughed nervously as he looked at me in disappointment and made a sound that hinted he didn't believe me. Which I couldn't blame him for.

Then he turned towards the store window, the one I was just so gloriously _appreciating _my reflection in a moment ago and let a wide smirk cross his face, "come on."

It wasn't like I had any choice, he grabbed my wrist and all but dragged me into the shop but it wasn't like I was complaining or anything.

I was holding his hand after all.

Well sort of.

_(Whatever. Whether he knew it or not, I was swooning like the fangirl I was 0on the inside)_

I don't know what he was so psyched about though, the shop he dragged me in happened to be some kind of tailor. Well a seamstress actually, judging by all the ball gowns decorating the walls.

And Sting Eucliffe was not the cross dressing type.

I hope.

"Ahh, Sting! How nice of you to come visit," said an old lady after hearing the bells chime behind us, appearing from a pile of clothes in the corner of the shop, stacked so high that it made me wonder if it was possible to make a makeshift mattress out of it. Sting smiled at her, "hi, Mrs. Greeney"

I felt my heart jump at the name, hoping so desperately that it wasn't the same seamstress from my childhood. I watched in pure horror as she grabbed her glasses from the table and walked slowly towards us. Asking the white dragon slayer about his life nonchalantly as she pushed some stuff aside.

Whatever conversation she was having with Sting quickly died the moment she laid her eyes on me, and I felt myself stiffen under her gaze.

_Please don't expose me. Please don't expose me. Please don't expose me._

Ms. Greeney all but grabbed at my face and pushed it here and there just so that she could see it in different angles. Too cut a long story short, I was downright terrified for my life when she finally let me go and looked at Sting, "Atta boy! You got yourself a looker!"

Then she turned to me and apologized before I had a chance to blush, "sorry. You just reminded me of one of my old clients."

I let out a big breath I hadn't known I was keeping in when she said that as Sting chuckled beside me, "actually, I heard you've been looking for a model."

My eyes shot open as I watched Sting nudge his head towards the dress in the window, "Lily should be the same size..."

"Sting, what are you doing?" I glared at him quickly and the only response I got from him was a blocked punch to the gut and a wide smirk.

Any other remark I was going to retort with died with the sudden squeal that erupted from the seamstress as she started jumping up and down and ordered Sting to throw me into the change room while she prepared the dress.

I let out a loud shriek as I felt Sting throw me over his shoulder fireman-style and head toward the back, by the way his shoulders were shaking violently, I could just tell that he was going to drop me any moment now in favor of doubling over in laughter.

To say the least, the next half hour there was one of the most terrifying moments of my life.

When Sting finally dropped me, and Ms. Greeney had started undressing me and then dressing me again; my arms and legs were so numb that I felt like a big glob of jello. She was fixing up the dress and adding some finishing touches when she finally spoke up, "do you know anyone by the name of Lillian Orelohr, by any chance?"

"No, never in my life have I heard of a Lilian Orelohr." I probably said that too quickly because she looked at me funny. I cursed myself for wording it so obviously. Thankfully, she didn't push it further and went back to sewing the pearls on.

"Beautiful girl, that one. Just beautiful, you two have the same eyes, you know."

I swallowed nervously and started playing with the pearl necklace that hung on my neck, "what happened to her?"

I tried my best to ignore the grunt from Sting outside the changing room and concentrate on not letting myself be known. Sting knew or was probably suspecting something, I just knew it, and I was definitely going to ask him later.

"Oh, nothing too important. This was supposed to be her birthday present, you know? Spent forever making it." I almost chocked on my breath then, birthday present?

Ms. Greeney swatted at me before I got the chance to even look down and examine the dress, "don't even think about it, girly." She told me and Sting snorted once again from outside the changing room, "not until mama's done."

When she finally did finish with the final touches, however, she made Sting quickly clean everything up and find some petals to throw at me while I walked out of the changing room to the mirrors, like it was my wedding or something. There was a wide smirk on his face that I didn't understand until I looked at the mirror and felt the air leave my lungs and seemed to never want to come back in.

Ms. Greeney's dresses were always gorgeous; she was the best of the best and the material she used was no exception. But this dress? She really outdid herself with this dress.

The craftsmanship of the dress was just breathtaking, like it was taken right out of a fairy tale book- out of Cinderella, which happened to be my favorite back then. The sky blue sleeves and skirt went beautifully with the pink ribbons and pearls that decorated every inch of the gown. It was so comfortable too, and poofy enough to not need a pannier. I felt like crying as I picked up the skirts and spun around in front of the mirrors.

It really was beautiful. And it would go nicely with my-

oh...

"I look like a reverse cupcake," I whispered as Ms. Greeney retreated further into the shop to fetch her camera. I pushed my hideous hair aside angrily, "it looks horrible on me because of my hair..."

"I think you look fine," Sting perked up suddenly, popping up beside me in the mirrors. In his hands were half a basket full of cherry blossom petals that he collected from outside. I felt my eyes tear up, "I like your hair the way it is."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better, you lady killer." I shook him off as I grabbed a chunk of my hair and searched for a hair tie.

I felt his fingers prey at mine then, lightly tugging at them until my hair fell in tendrils behind me and he laid his head on top of mine, putting the basket away and placing both of his hands on my shoulders and pressed his chin down on my head sharply despite my protests, "I like your pink hair. I like you the way you way, bunny girl."

A blush had decorated my cheeks once again as Sting made some of kind of gurgle after getting smacked by the sudden appearance of my ears.

_FLASH!_

* * *

><p>I'm done yayyy, I tried not to make it rushed but I think I made it awkward while doing do. What do you guys think?<p>

Omg everything is so OOC. How do I write?

Review please


	17. Walking in the Wind

You guys can't believe how stressed out I've been lately. Like I can care less about school but the _video_. Omg, the fact that I'm sort of a perfectionist and kicked everyone else out like two weeks ago leaving me to do anything doesn't make me feel any better either. Or the fact I lost my one source of shortcuts (aka a class list that I listed everyone's Chinese names and dreams on) and have to resort to waiting on people on facebook. Gahh- it was supposed to be finished _two months _ago and it's a _grad _thing so I can't just ditch it... never again e.e

Thanks to everyone who answered my little question- to be honest, I'm an awkward person so I never know whether I should reply back or not but just know that I read every single review I get and they all make me happy.

* * *

><p>Emily stared with her hands neatly folded in her lap as she watched En pace around the room angrily, muttering curses and occasionally staring at an old picture frame V had set out when they first arrived in their hotel room.<p>

She didn't say a word as the older archer picked up the old birch frame and stared at the old painting one of their old commissioners had done for their original team once upon a time.

Their original team.

She didn't think of that since forever now, had she? Not that there was much to remember... the five members Master Apollon had sent and made it past the preliminaries of the Great Magic Games _were _basically _the _team of L'Arc Sibyl.

They were all talented mages, skilled and excelled in many things past their magic. They gave the guild a good name and kept them on the council's good side; and though they never had an official name, Emily liked to remember the original team as the Colors.

Back then, without even noticing it; they had all always worn the same colored cloaks before leaving the guild on a job. Each and every one of them had a different colored cloak, but it was always the same one they wore when they left and when they came back.

Lilian's, Emily remembered dully as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch and hung her head tiredly, happened to be pink. And a replica of it was probably hiding in En's suitcase despite knowing that chances finding the runaway mage were slim.

It was hard to forget about the blond S classed mage after all.

She was the best out of all of Colors; the leader actually, and in a brief slip up in the midst of battle, they had allowed her to be captured by her own family's forces.

They weren't idiots, after months of gunning down clues; they finally retraced their steps and researched back to that day she started acting weird and even further back to the day the Colors had allowed their leader to be kidnapped and immaturely thought that she would be able to take care of herself.

_The Bureau of Magic Development, section 4b 7-2a._

She could remember the file like the back of her hand. Not believing the total amount of the times she actually went back and read it until she was able to memorize every word of something that will forever haunt her for life. Her mistake. Their mistake.

Something that _Lilian _had to deal with alone and without the care and love of her team mates.

She knew.

_Project: Orelohr_

_Material(s): newly developed animal infused lacrima. Untested. One rabbit. Status: diseased. Human. Status: disabled._

_Objective: What effect would man made lacrima infused with animal DNA have on human beings?_

Just that simple question made her head hurt.

The file itself was something only her and two other members of the Colors knew of. Auguston had enough trouble getting a hold of the discarded file after all, and she was pretty sure that master didn't want anyone else to know of Project Orelohr. If someone like En had found out about the old illegal project, he would've definitely gone stomping through the Council's personal Detention Center and do something uncalled for.

Emily shivered at that thought as she got off the couch and headed to the small kitchen, passing the archer who was now sprawled out on the opposite sofa whilst still complaining about the tag battle.

She knew he was competitive, she always knew- definitely towards one Lilian Evan but she hadn't seen him this beaten up since they first caught wind of the fact their leader wasn't coming back to them. To their guild. Back to their family.

When Lilian was still with them, not saying it like she died but when she _was;_ she and En were like the best of frenemies there was. Emily could literally count all the times she ever seen them _not _have some kind of physical or verbal contact on her fingertips. And if there was anyone who was the most affected by her disappearance, it would be En.

Which was why the master had told him the bare minimum when he sent the team off to the Games.

En would've definitely acted rashly if he knew who they suspected was Lilian. She was pretty sure that today's games would've ended on a different note as well if they did tell him.

When she was tracking her missing teammate that day, she had stumbled upon two of her kind; dragon slayers who bore hints of her homely scent on them. When questioned, she found out that the dragon slayers- the Duo Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth to be exact, were searching for their own teammate- a girl named Lily, or Bunny Girl as Sting Eucliffe referred to her as. At first she didn't think much of it at first as she found herself tagging alongside them, aiding their search while they helped hers; it only got her coming to many different conclusions.

And being the person she was when she found the sun setting over the horizon, she excused herself and quickly dispersed herself into the air and followed after the two.

Lily Harvard was anything you would expect a Sabertooth mage wouldn't be- she looked weak, frail, dull and just not special at all. From what she could conclude watching her brethren mother over her; she was looked at as a younger sister and deeply cared for by the white dragon slayer and someone of a second rate importance to the shadow dragon slayer (Frosch was his utmost, most definitely). Her appearance or lack of clothes for the matter didn't strike Emily any different either; pink hair was common to come by nowadays and she heard there had been a lot of prostitutes lately due to the crashing economy caused the Crocasian council increasing the taxes tenfold to cover the Games (not like she had anything to flaunt anyway) but her ears- whether real or not, just looked ridiculous. It made her wonder why they even hung around someone like her.

And then she got a real look at her shockingly blue eyes and heard a small glimpse of her voice as the pink haired bunny girl started crying meekly.

And she just couldn't believe it.

She really couldn't believe it.

Emily reached for her mug in the cupboards in mid thought; Lilian was strong and very independent. She had something that just made her _pop _around people, like a star or something. She was _special- _a rare find, one in a million. Lily Harvard of Sabertooth, on the other hand, was anything but. There was no way they could've been the same person...

A loud clattering of plates made her turn around to stare at En who had finally gotten up dully, watching as he pulled a plate out and skirted around her to grab a box of cereal.

"Boreas," the archer muttered under his breath, his eyebrows knit closely together still, "that girl was about to summon Lilian's pet."

There was no way.

* * *

><p>"... don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them. Simply trample over them. What we're looking at is something greater..."<p>

Gemma's loud booming voice resounded throughout the room with a definite echo, his giant form slouching on the only couch in the room while he munched on a grapevine. I let my fist ball up nervously behind me as I lifted my chin up a bit. I watched discretely as Yukino shook in fear as the new cruel master scolded all of us.

"To make the skies roar, to make the Earth boil, to make the seas silent," somehow, I noticed that when the master recited the old mantra; he made it sound so empowering- like a dictator's platform slogan. The whole room shivered at the brutality hidden behind his almost animal-like voice, "that is Sabertooth."

There was a collective silence in the room as he started naming the many faults in today's games; how we could've done better, how we shouldn't have done some of the things we did, how we scarred Sabertooth's name. No one dared say a thing to defend themselves though as Gemma angrily listed them out on pelted grapes; numbering them by the number of stains on the wall. I had a strong urge to hang my head down low when he began to number the participants of today's games by their abilities and strength.

It wasn't surprising that I was dead last on his list of weaklings. Yukino only one or two places away from me in his mental strength ranking.

I heard someone sniffle behind me, someone shifting uncomfortably and a shoe tapping against the marble floor impatiently. It was hard to tell whether or not the master was in a bad mood after all; the only clue that we would get would be one signal too late, leaving almost half of us unconscious. He was always this harsh after all, but in a political sense- through the eyes I have been taught to look through before I was disowned and ran away... Gemma was actually a man of ideals and with a clear image of what the future of Sabertooth would hold for them. He was right to be strict with us; they were all misfits under the last master. Maybe he saw it as playing nanny for the uncivilized kids in the old orphanage of a guild and make it to a guild that stands over the rest- one that _does _the bullying and not the one that _gets_ bullied.

I tried to not shrug back further into the pink-white hood I wore over my head and body; any uncalled for action would cause unnecessary attention and I didn't want that. I thought if I showed up to all the meetings that he called in the same attire as the first time I met the bulky older man with, I'd be on his good side. To look like I was still the strong ex S-Class mage I introduced myself as even though I was far from it now. It seemed like my plan worked so far.

"Strip off your clothes."

My eyes snapped open, strip? Who...

My eyes flickered from the master to Yukino, who looked defeated and did as she was ordered to with shaky fingers. I felt tears fill my eyes despite myself as everyone watched as her cloak fell in blankets around her form. And then her dress and so on.

"Yukino..." I heard Frosch's petite voice whisper in protest, his master's head now hanging low and his shoulders tense.

"Please be quiet, Frosch." Lector frowned beside the frog-cat. My hands formed tighter fists once again beside me.

It was hard to keep my head up and solemn when I heard the last item of clothing drop onto the ground neatly beside her, so hard to keep myself from yelling out as the master's booming voice demanded her to erase her guild stamp.

So hard.

I had to practically crush my lip to keep a sob from escaping my lips as I watched her quiver and kowtowed in front of her now ex guild master.

"It was only a short while but..." she let out a small sob and a strangled gasp then, "thank you for everything."

I felt my nails dig into raw skin as I stared at the marble tiles; coming up with numerous conclusions of what my own punishment would be. I'd probably be excommunicated as well; I realized as he dismissed everyone with an angry comment.

I looked up finally when Rogue's black cape brushed past my own and we exchanged reassuring glances. He nodded before continuing on to the door and I turned my head to look at Gemma. His rigorous glare was the only thing keeping me standing, keeping my feet glued to the ground and unmoving. I didn't even dare bow as the sounds of everyone leaving the room became more and more quiet. Like bees managing a beehive.

He finally spoke up when the door slammed shut with the last member and it was just us in the room; his words weren't as comforting like my thoughts had I hoped it would turn out to be some kind of one on one prep talk instead...

"Lilian Evan Orelohr; you have disappointed me greatly."

* * *

><p><strong>tenshi-no-akuma-81<strong> :: I don't usually like it when half the chapter is basically just the author responding to reviews but since your inbox isn't working; I'll make an exception. I'm not going to lie, the first review you gave me got me thinking that you were just another immature fangirl and I really wasn't going to take you seriously. That is until the third review you gave me; thank you for taking the time to read my fic by the way. I know it's not the easiest thing to do and you have my um... praise. Generally speaking, the only thing I hate on fanfiction is when people copy and paste my stories and republish them as their own (it happened quite a few times actually) or when reviewers encourage an author to continue writing a horrible story; so flames don't bother me a bit. When I was first planning Fool's Gold, I was going to make Lily a self insert but then I quickly changed my mind later; I can see why it bothered you so much. Truth be told, when I first wrote FG; I was trying to vent out my feelings towards my old crush; I write mainly based on or influenced or inspired by real life experiences. Lily's just sort of a mix of everything; she isn't exactly me, she's a stressed out, weird, sort of wallfllower-ish character. If anything, Lily is the type of person I seem like online; the reason why Lily is so submissive is because I thought after a certain amount of time, people stopped defending themselves around their friends when they constantly teased or bullied them. Or when you've actually fallen knee deep in love with someone, you thought about them all the time. Guess I'm wrong, guess that's just me. Ahah.. ummm... My writing style and ideas are influenced greatly by shoujo manga; I spend most of my free time just reading or reading things like _Hana to Akuma _and _Kamisama Hajimemashita_. But we're not even at the climax of the story yet and I assure you I have an ok-ish explanation of the bunny lacrima thing ready (no, this isn't it). Actually, the only thing keeping me from rewriting this is the fact I just want to finish something before I start High School. And um... yeah. I'm way too lazy and beat to think up of a reply to your entire review or defend myself or anything. Anyway, I'll take your advice to heart and make sure to apply it anywhere possible. Thanks.

I just remembered I still have to work on the Talent Show too. Whoops.

Review?


	18. Death Match

Sorry I haven't been updating for the past two weeks (again), I'm not in the best of moods. Everything has been going wrong for me lately... The presentation for the talent show crashed during the second to last act and my friend and I had to quickly make up a speech two freaking days before the actual Grad. Probably the only thing that went as planned was the Chinese Grad- and even that had some problems. Whatever... at least I got honors three years in a row...

Remember that one time I described how Lily smelled like home ? Yeah well, fun fact: I was thinking of lasagna while writing that. Think on that.

* * *

><p><em>"Reporting! The subject has shown no signs of protest as of lately. Though her brain signature fluctuate quite frequently; we firmly believe that subject A has now been rendered disabled and this may have an effect on her magic ability, sir."<em>

I let out a small scream as I was hurled into the dirt and went crashing onto my back with a thud. The wind was already knocked out of me and I could only sigh as I rolled over and a long frozen spear of red lightning impaled itself onto the place where my head was last.

I didn't even have a chance to get up onto my feet when I felt long wires snaking their way up my legs and before I knew it I was hanging upside down.

"That's what you get for

_messing with my plans, little girl. Had you given up sooner, the experiment would've gotten along just swimmingly and you probably wouldn't have ended up this way._"

An aggravated scream slid out from the back of my throat, pulling my body upwards as I tried to pry my legs out from the wires before having to force them out and falling right smack to the ground. I felt adrenaline rush through my system as I willed the air around me to harden and sent streams of wind hurling at my old team mates, not bothering to make up a name for it anymore.

V had kicked up dust seconds before the slicer attack hit them and I felt a collective silence fall upon the audience as we all waited for the dust and dirt cloud to clear. I was sweating all over and the steel dagger that was hanging from my belt at the beginning of the match was now in my hands.

It didn't even matter if I had sworn never to rehearse this spell again; I had already broken that promise in my first match. It wasn't like I had anywhere to return to after this fight after all; the cold metal of the dagger was already telling me I had nothing to lose. My mind was too far off to think properly anyways.

_"You will be replacing Minerva for tomorrow's Games"_

The random storm of frozen knives laced with red hot lightning and wires startled me so much that I almost forgot to roll onto my side as I dragged my wrist against the dirt in a daze. I winced as I felt rocks graze the injury and suddenly I was up again.

I shut my eyes in irritation, trying hard to clear my head of these voices and fighting the sickly urge to puke as I heard Ken's lazy voice complaining in front of me.

_"We_

Without startling anyone, I slowly brought my injured wrist up to my mouth and sucked the blood out of the big gash I made.

_"You_

Trying hard not to swallow, I shut my eyes once again and spitted out the blood, letting it fountain onto the ground below me. But before it touched the ground; I forced the air, the gravity to spread it all out and splatter it in a thin pattern on the ground.

The humid air of familiarity was almost killing me as I knew the guild members of my old guild who were watching were already piecing it all together.

Talk after talk, I knew I couldn't hide any longer. My options were little to none and in this _death match _that was still surprisingly legal with council members present, I had no other choice.

The storm of frozen lightning ice came again and I bent the air so that it would cut through the wires and not through me without another thought, not caring if I had to make another awkward encounter with the ground.

Strands of random pink locks were scattered everywhere in the arena, along with pieces of V's 'shirt' and wet spots where Ken spit in frustration. We were all breathing heavily as V continuously sent sharp shards of ice my way while Ken tried to capture me once again with his wires and hack into my magic.

I had managed to run a lap around the two before letting myself get captured, dragging my right foot on the ground and drawing ancient characters I remembered from the top of my head while sending discs of wind their way to keep them distracted. The memorized words were already tumbling out from my lips as Ken's wires tightened their grip against my leg.

"This time," he whispered through clenched teeth, his eyes reflecting pools of red hot anger, "you won't get away."

Before I felt the tingling feeling of Ken's Hacker Magic seeping through my injuries, I let myself give up my senses and concentrate on the words. Ignoring the fact that I had just surrendered myself in my weakest state. My mouth was already moving in light speed and my eyes closed to see the images behind each grim voice that were now combined into one overpowering threatening lull. I didn't see V until it was too late...

_will be made into something _powerful _today."_

Blood had escaped my mouth through violent coughs as V dug her lightning laced ice lance deeper into my stomach. I almost gave myself to Ken's hacker magic as I felt an old worn scream well up in the back of my throat. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes as I swung around helplessly, trying to get the blade out as I felt a cold sensation overcome me.

Something just ticked then and before I knew it, I was screaming out the name of my old friend as the bloody magic circle lit up and the outline of a giant jade wyvern came spiraling out from the ground and let loose a mighty roar.

_"You can't hold any secrets from me."_

I felt like begging for air by the time I was dropped onto the ground for the millionth time that day as every L'Arc Sibyl member stared in bewilderment at the faint outline of the feathered wyvern. Reminiscing on every good memory the wyvern spirit guardian had brought to them.

Biting my tongue was all I could do before I let myself be cut off and ordered it to attack.

But maybe that wasn't the best course of actions because when the spirit did take off to the skies, Ken and V turned towards me in disabelief.

"Lilian?"

_"You will fail sweetheart, and now lets see who makes a more convincing Queen."_

And that was all I could hear before I blacked out to the sound of cruel laughter bellowing out from the distance.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, its a short chapter, I'm planning on revising '<em>Fool's Gold<em>' and rewriting the first chapter so please excuse me if I don't update in a while again.

Review please.


	19. The Third Day

So there might be more chapters published than originally planned but that's ok, I guess...

Sorry last chapter was a tad bit confusing; I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

><p>No one had said a word since the games started on the third day, though Orga did try making light humor before heading out for the first event; there was still an air of awkwardness hanging above the rest of us.<p>

My nails had dug so deep into my palm that I didn't realize it was bleeding until I felt someone place a makeshift bandage in my hand. Turning around, I saw Sting staring at me in silence, a small frown grazing his lips. I smiled despite myself.

"Thank you," I whispered and he didn't do anything after that but turn his head back to the arena.

After sticking the bandage onto the small wound, I let my eyes wander to the arena where Titania had announced that she'll take on a hundred monsters all at once in Pandemonium. All around me, I heard several hitched breaths and I couldn't help but think

_Why be shocked? Erza Scarlet _is _called Titania for a reason..._

And before I knew it, I felt my thoughts drift off as I hung my head in my hands and leaned against the railing tiredly. Thinking back to the time I first joined Sabertooth; when my hair was still a shade of blond that was almost unmistakable and I hid myself under an expensive pink-white hood.

Was I as strong as Erza back then? I couldn't help but think as I watched her bloody struggle; did I raise my head up with the same pride just like her every time I won a fight?

It wasn't like thinking back was going to do me any good; nothing was going to get better for me after the Games after all. I was already in a delicate situation with Gemma, Sting still looked at me like a little sister and I had my own sister that I still had to talk to. Not to mention my old guild...

They were going to find out sooner than I would've liked, I just knew it. Maybe Seira was right; maybe I did have to face this problem now and stop running away.

_Easier said than done..._

I was knee deep in my thoughts when the dong rang for the thirty minute break...

* * *

><p>"Hey, you. Blondie." To be honest, I didn't know what was more awkward... the fact that I had basically unconsciously <em>(in my defense, I was <em>thinking_)_ stalked Sting or the fact he just tried to objectify a girl with the same hair color as him by calling her Blondie.

And to say the least, Lucy Heartfilia didn't seem the slightest bit amused anyways.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, glaring at him. She was alone, and must have been on her way to join her team at their viewing platform when Sting intercepted her.

I bit my lip jealously from my spot behind the wall; it wasn't like I was trying to hide... Sting had caught me a few minutes prior when I crashed into a stone pillar and almost stumbled out the window in a dizzy daze. It was just that after the question she asked me the other day; I wasn't exactly sure how the hell I was supposed to carry out a normal conversation with the ex heiress without it getting extremely awkward. Hence why I was hiding behind a wall.

"urgh... your ..." I had to strain my ears extremely hard just to hear those two words. Sting, I realized after knowing him for such a long time, had a bad habit of muttering every now and then. I felt like punching something when whoever up there decided this was the best time to give the white dragon slayer back his little speech impediment.

I felt like I was burning up then as I leaned against the wall, the depression seeping back into my system as I played out whatever possible situation this scenario could result in. I felt sick right down to the pit of stomach when it finally came upon to me just why he had called the Celestial Mage out. I tried hard not to move as Lucy spotted me and gave me a curt look- one that called for help desperately. I just shrugged meekly; letting my heartstrings pull painfully as she turned her attention back to the white dragon slayer in defeat.

It never occurred to me that Lucy was interested in someone else.

I watched in a chilling pain as Lucy's eyes widened, a look of confusion and the small hint of blush decorating her cheeks betrayed her inner thoughts as Sting continued muttering whatever he was muttering to her. It felt like the one millionth heartbreak all over again.

_Oh god, I can't handle this anymore..._

Slapping my hands to my mouth, I quickly turned away from the scene and sprinted down the hall before the bile started to spew from my mouth.

Had I turned back, even for a millisecond, I would've seen Sting handing the old worn leather journal to Lucy and not have let this whole mess get out of proportion.

* * *

><p>Rogue didn't even say a word to me as he casually entered the infirmary and placed a potion onto the bedside table, Fro however flew up to me with a cold washcloth.<p>

"Thank you, Fro" I whispered quietly as I tried not to nod off. Fro only frowned as the washcloth fell off my forehead and I could only let out a weak laugh as I tried to get myself to stay awake. With no other option, I sat up and grabbed the potion from the table, gulping down the concoction without a moment's hesitation.

I felt better almost immediately, the fever rapidly decreasing with every second.

"You know it's only temporary right?"

"I'll be fine as long as I don't overdo it..."

* * *

><p>I was already heading towards the arena when I heard my name being called from the distance. My head felt like a thousand pounds by the time I got half way down the hall and I just knew I was never going to get through this fight without screwing at least one thing up.<p>

The potion was wearing off, I realized, when I finally arrived at the arena and stood in the middle as my two old guild mates joined me. The words 'death match' and 'unconscious' were the only thing that made it to my ears, everything else that was said by the pumpkin headed announcer was mush in my ears.

I was going to fall asleep if I didn't pay attention; I realized and felt my cheeks warm up despite myself.

Shit.

The world was spinning; I was seeing two and the sounds seemed distorted the more I tried to stay awake. I almost stumbled back on my own weight if it wasn't for the familiar feel of shadows forming behind me and something materializing in my hand.

I didn't even take the time to think just what Rogue had put in the pill before I crushed it and casually put in my mouth, faking a yawn.

If only I did, then I wouldn't have consumed the hallucinogen laced pill and be tormented with the dark whispers of my past fears while my match with Ken and V.

Maybe then I would've had more time to prepare myself to reintroduce myself to my old guild like I first planned when I first ran away.

* * *

><p>Horray, how do I words... Well I will be going back to actually revise Fool's Gold, so at most. If I finish it quickly then I'll update in a week, just in time for Finals; if not, don't expect any updates for the next two-three weeks at most.<p>

Review? I love you guys


	20. Dustsceawung

I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISAPPEAR FOR A WHOLE MONTH- I was actually in the middle of rewriting chapter one (I was working backwards) when I was struck with writer's block. I didn't mean to make you guys wait for long. BUT I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS GUYS! Summer school is ending soon for me so that means more writing time~ YAY

Well you heard me; you might want to reread Fool's Gold since I'M DONE ALL THE REVISIONS YAYYY! Well actually I might go back and do it again in the future but I just want to get this story over and done with.

haha, so I hope you guys like this chapter~

* * *

><p><em>Suffocating.<em>

_I felt like I was being dragged down, chained by heavy weights, heavy words, as I drifted further down the currents._

_Help._

_I can't breath._

_I found myself clawing at my throat as I tried desperately to search, to call for help. But all I was met with was a deep blue._

_The chains had given one more yank and it was like all the air was being taken out of me. Suddenly, I was descending down in a twisted spiral as the waters stained a murky red- as if someone had dripped blood from above and I watched in horror as the poison started inflaming my throat. A hot flame making its way down into my stomach and I withered in pain._

_Screaming._

_I tried to cry for help so many times... only for bubbles to escape and for more poison to find its way into my throat. Here, no words came out, only the haunting screams of sirens and the static sound of someone's diabolic laughter echoed mockingly in this dark ocean._

_I've never felt pain worse than this. I was crying and sobbing; letting my body go limp as the pain enveloped my body. Embracing my senses and squeezing onto them like a parasite._

_Stop it._

_Please stop._

_It burns._

_It_

_burns_

* * *

><p>No one had moved an inch the moment her body met the ground, she won- that was all that mattered to them, that was all that was supposed to matter to them. But then, she fell and not one of them knew what to do.<p>

She wasn't on the same level as them, it was a known fact; it was just a pity chance that the master had ordered her to replace the young lady for the day.

And she fell.

Sting didn't know how to react as he watched the medics collect the bodies of the three mages, didn't know what to think as the announcer gave Sabertooth points for winning the so called death match. He knew that she would win, he was confident in her skills- hell, he was the one who mentored her during their days off! He knew her abilities.

And he knew she was holding back.

He wasn't stupid, he noticed how much she was holding back every time she was faced with a fight against the mages of L'arc Sibyl. It was strange, and entirely not his business.

But _Lilian Evan_.

The information was beginning to haunt him; ever since he and Rogue stumbled upon that girl wandering around the Domus Flau, it felt like the pieces of a puzzle was starting to finally fit together. He recognized the name right away once the female dragon slayer gave her last name to them- Lilian Evan was pretty famous a few years back, when the core members of Fairy Tail were still MIA and L'arc Sibyl was starting to rise in favor of the council. The white dragon slayer had always wondered why Lily looked familiar- the incident with the tight corseted one piece only confirmed his suspicions. But he was never one to make accusations early.

He would be lying if he said he never wondered who she was before she got the animal lacryma planted in her- it was an illegal practice after all. Most victims were either kidnapped or sold into it for underground experimental purposes.

Behind him, he heard things being punched and kicked angrily. He heard Rufus murmuring under his breath, heard Orga growl in frustration and for once he heard Rogue,

"She overdid it."

The outburst came so fast that he didn't catch himself until he realized he was grabbing Rogue by the collar, "what are you talking about?"

"She was ill, you hadn't noticed?" Rogue stared back at him indifferently, already used to his temper tantrums. He felt a light tug on his pant leg and released his grip almost reluctantly. Stepping back and watching as Fro attacked her owner, showering him with small quiet questions.

No, he didn't notice.

He knew she was acting strange- hence why she almost fell out the window earlier but sick?

She really was like a rabbit, wasn't she?

So fragile.

So annoyingly fragile.

Sting left the balcony with loud angry steps, retreating before he let his own twisted thoughts get the better of him.

* * *

><p>I thrashed around in my restraints uselessly as I tried to shake the hands off my face. Angry tears sliding down the sides of my face as the fingers only tightened their grip; pinching my nose harder, holding my head more still, tearing my lips open as they shoved the contents of a cold glass down my throat.<p>

I felt myself choking, letting out loud sobs and trying but failing to kick my assailants with wisps of hardened air. My throat was burning so much, it was so dry and brittle- it felt like they just shoved a cactus down my esophagus.

"shush shush, sister" said one voice above me, digging her nails further into my collarbone as she emptied out the contents of the glass into my throat. I only screamed with each word she dared mutter into my ear, "it'll be over soon. You'll thank me- I'll finally take you out of this pathetic state grandmother had put you in after all."

I don't want your fucking help, I tried to scream in anguish, but it came out as a series of incoherent gasps and sobs. I could've just figured it all out myself, I didn't need your damn help.

But it wouldn't came out the way I wanted it to and I heard her mocking laughter fill the room again- her high screechy siren-like howl; she was preparing another concoction when I realized I was finally free from the chains dragging me down- no hands imprisoning my every move. No fingers.

I jolted up with all my might, growling like a dog at her only to sink back into the bed. I still had restraints around my wrists and waist. I let out an angry scream as I started clawing at the black pieces of fabric, not caring if I was biting into raw skin as well. My sister only laughed from her spot beside the bed as she screwed shut a jar, "having fun, sister? Being restrained like the monster you are?"

"What are you doing to me!" My voice croaked angrily; everything hurt. It hurt to breath, to move, to talk, to think. I glared at her with wet blood shot eyes as she squeezed the needle mockingly in the candlelight, a little bit of fluid flying out from the container while she did so.

I didn't get an answer this time; but I didn't really need one I realized as she all but jabbed the needle into my vein. Ignoring my screams and ordering for me to be restrained again as I struggled trying to get the needle out before she had the chance to inject the fluid in me.

It hurt.

It burned.

That was the only thing I remember thinking for the next few hours as she continued injecting me with fluid until I was numb. And then I watched wide awake as she slid a knife down my belly.

Watching with wide eyes as she slid the knife across my skin like a paintbrush on an empty canvas.

I was so tired

So tired.

I didn't even scream when I felt her tug a big piece of crystal out of my chest, only stared with big eyes.

And all I remembered thinking was that it was all done as she injected me again and I blacked out within seconds to her siren-like laughter.

Somewhere deep in my mind, I knew that waking up would be a whole new story all together.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Bunny girl, are you-" A loud scream ripped out of me as I retreated from the man's touch. All I could see were little spots of colors- like someone had flung different colors of paint into my eyes, and the light brush of fingers the man had just unintentionally grazed on me hurt more than he knew.<p>

"Get away from me!" I screamed as tears sprang back up in my eyes, my throat was still dry and every word just burnt all the way up but it didn't stop my tantrum.

I thrashed around in the bed, trying to stay away from anything that was everything only to realize that I was still restrained to the bed by the thick black fabric.

"Lily, you" He didn't finish- I didn't let him as I felt his cold hand back on my cheek. My eyes were closed shut in terror and pain as I felt his cold fingers ghost my cheek all the way to my forehead, trying to lightly clean something. I found myself sinking deeper into my bed, sobbing hard as the pain came in hard waves.

His hands were so different from the hard vices from last night.

So different but still so cold.

So cold.

"Lily," he whispered again and I felt my heart stop, crushing my tongue in between my teeth. Don't scream, don't scream, I kept telling myself.

This voice was familiar, was what I kept repeating to myself in the back of my mind, I know this man. He's safe.

But I still couldn't help myself from whispering for him to stop under each terrified gasp.

"Lily," he repeated, his voice more firm as his hand left my head. I still refused to open my eyes.

"Stop." I cried under my breath, feeling my own nails dig into my palms under the restraints.

"Lily,"

"Stop,"

"Lily, look at me!" I felt my head being yanked to the side, forcing me to look and I screamed in agony. My eyes were burning but he still wouldn't let go until my sight readjusted to the light, no matter how much I struggled or screamed or cried.

His grip was now hurting me, hurting me more than the hands that came with my sister. His hands were just like the shackles from my nightmares. He wasn't safe anymore, I kept telling myself, willing myself to shut down. But my mind wouldn't listen, I was half aware when I felt him yank my head again.

"Bunny girl, look. at. me." And in fear of him hurting me further, I did. And I relaxed almost immediately as my eyes got used to the morning light, he let go once he saw that my whole body sank deeper into the bed and I, into the soft pillow with a relieved sigh.

"Sting," I let myself whisper and let out a small smile. He was safe, I called to myself tiredly, Sting was safe.

"Why are you covered in blood?" He asked without skipping a beat, carefully leaning over and scratching a patch of dried blood off my exposed collarbone.

I only shrugged, I didn't want to remember last night's events. I didn't. I didn't want to recall the needles, the injections, the hands, the pain. The hot, iron, piercing pain. The laughter. The siren-like laughter. The agony. The-

"Hey," the lull of his voice snapped me out of it almost immediately, staring at me with indifferent eyes as I began to sob, "calm down"

"Sting, I have something to tell you..." I said in between sobs.

There was too much pain. Too much pain.

"I know, Lily. I know already," he said cooly and reached to pat my head. I stared at him with sad eyes as he stopped midway, grabbed a strand of my hair and bringing it into view,

I stared back in confusion.

"W... why are you suddenly blond?" He asked in disbelief, yanking the strand in disbelief. I let out a soft cry of pain and he dropped it almost immediately.

I didn't drop it though.

"What a-are you talking about?" I laughed nervously as I shifted uncomfortably in the bed, not realizing that I would be rubbing my red wrists against the black plastic-y fabric of the restraints each time I did so. "I-I have pink hair."

Sting only stared at me, with a straight face and his lips slightly parted. And I stared back because I honestly thought my hair was still the ugly pink it was before I got hurt.

It was. It was.

"It must be the sun. The light," I was muttering now. More to myself than to him, "there is no way"

I was shaking my head, staring off at the corner as I tried to convince myself that the white dragon slayer was wrong. Maybe it was my sister's hair. Maybe she cut off a strand of her own hair in order to preform whatever creepy dark ritual she liked doing in my hospital room.

Tears were already streaming down my eyes as Sting moved and grabbed something from the beside table.

"S-Sting. Please tell me-"

He held up a the big piece of metallic crystal in front of me and all I could think was

_oh._

He was right. I was blond. And not just any blond. My hair had changed, curling in ringlets and parted on the opposite of my face. So different than the hairstyle I had to adopt when I was a pinkette. The cyan eyes dashed in confusion,

"No. No. No. This isn't supposed to happen," I whispered under my breath, eyes still locked onto my reflection. Watching in horror as the girl reflected in the crystal mirrored my actions, "I... I... didn't want this. Not this way."

But I knew that deep down, this was what I wanted exactly.

Deep down, I knew- and oh how it tormented me so at this moment, that I wasn't- couldn't ever be Lily Harvard anymore.

Then another thought bloomed upon me and I stared at the crystal with the same wide eyes and then to the big blanket covering my chest.

"Move it." I muttered in a croaky voice, my head going through so many different possibilities.

She didn't. She wouldn't. She'll never.

"What are you talking about?" Sting stared at me with a ticked off look on his face.

"Just move it." I said a little too harshly and I winced internally, "the blanket."

The white dragon slayer didn't even say a word as he all but yanked the thin sheet down. If it was any other time, I would've noticed how he blushed almost immediately and turned away, if it was any other time, I would've noticed how his lip quirked up if only for a second; but it wasn't like any of those times. I knew I was topless, or at least the slightest bit aware that I was. I was still too groggy from all the drugs to feel or be aware that I should feel embarrassed that he saw me topless but that wasn't the point.

I knew exactly what she did now.

I knew.

The words were now caught in my throat as I stared at the long scar running down from the middle of my breasts to my belly button. Staring at every single stitch that was decorating my skin. Stared in disbelief as I shot back from the scar to the crystal.

I was suffocating suddenly.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

All I saw was red.

And I screamed and thrashed all over again, throwing my body here and there; not even caring if the black scratchy plastic fabric dug deeper into my skin as I yanked my fists up and tried to heave myself up.

Sting shot around almost immediately and yelled in anger, "What are you doing, you idiot!"

But I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear him.

The only thing that was running through my head as I twisted and turned that I was in pain. So much pain.

I didn't even notice that the door had opened until a shrill squeal filled the air and we both turned to stare at two figures standing at the doorway.

"LILIAN!" Emily beamed before throwing herself at me, ignoring all the dried blood and stitches and self inflicted wounds littered all over my body.

Behind her, I saw the duo dragon slayers talking to each other in hushed whispers and even despite the moon dragon slayer's excited chatter; I could hear the both of them oh so easily.

"Yeah, tell them she died last night."

* * *

><p>Adding the last part was a last minute decision, since I thought I owed you guys anyways and it wouldn't screw up my planning if I just combined two chapters so voila!<p>

Yeah so it's a little darker compared to the other chapters; what with the nightmare, impromptu surgery and morphine delusions. I actually had a lot more fun writing this chapter compared to the others- maybe because I like writing angsty stuff. meh

Review!~


	21. RIP Lily Harvard

Short chapter, I know. And a sudden change from last chapter's dark-angsty-ness but just know that since I have more time now, I'm going to try uploading more and maybe finish this story sometime in August if I'm up for the challenge.

I was actually planning to rewrite chapter two-three as well but after redoing the plot outline from chapter twenty onwards (since I really screwed myself up there with the unplanned ending), I realized that if I kept going at the rate I am currently writing at, it might take another year to finish this story. And I can't have that, can I?

Well yeah, so if I'm still sticking to this plot outline and not redoing it for the fifth time in the row then Fool's Gold will have about 33 chapters!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~

* * *

><p>Attending my own funeral was something I never want to experience again.<p>

After everything that happened in the hospital room, Emily had decided that I should still attend the formal event in the morning to pay respects as a former member of L'Arc Sibyl. In disguise of course.

Not like that made me feel any better.

I was hiding in the back of the crowd of my former- or just _my _guild members, hiding under a new black and gold trimmed hood as I skimmed the crowd. Emily was hanging off my arm as she tried to hold in the huge grin on her face despite knowing how everyone else had hung their heads in respect. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone fall onto her knees and my heart just dropped at the sight of the girl with her head in her hands as her shoulders shook with every sob.

The officials had us all split into seven groups for every guild participating in the Grand Magic Games except for Raven Tail who were disqualified a while ago. With the members who were part of the Games or participated in the Games out at front, leading the group. My eyes, however, were trained on the crowd to the right of us, at one individual who I could almost walk up to and comfort.

At one Seira Longhorn. My first friend at Sabertooth.

I felt horrible as I watched her tear herself apart with every word the priest recited out over my dead body in front of us. I was lying to everyone here, I was still alive, Lily Harvard was still alive. In me.

Sting had told me otherwise.

_"Do you think. That given all the mishaps in the Games lately. They- _we _would welcome you with open arms when you were never who you said you were in the first place?"_

Seira was always strong, both emotionally and physically but today, I felt like I broke her. Indirectly. I felt like with this fake death that I never wanted to take part in, never wanted to happen; I felt like with this new _charade _that I possibly broke every person close to me.

I clenched my fist as I quickly whipped my head around to the lacri-visions floating above us, when Mauve and Miki came to pick the animal summoner up onto her feet and stand tall under Master Gemma's overpowering glance. A glance that I knew he dropped on me once I fell into his range of sight. I shivered despite myself as I tried to concentrate on what was happening to my thought projection.

All around me, members of the Crocasian Knight Squadrons played trumpets sympathetically as the newer recruits marched their way up and down the aisles with their supervisors. Giving each member of Sabertooth their condolences as they marched their way to the front to drop flowers onto my body. I wasn't really paying attention and was planning to sneak off from my own funeral when a black rose caught my sights and I watched the quivering form of Yukino Aguria come into view wearing a black soldier uniform come down the aisles.

I could only watch in confusion as she saluted her former guild mates and whispered her grief to them before moving on, even from where I stood I could see that with every face she saw, the more she quivered and the more her voice broke. I couldn't even comprehend whatever was happening when another black form brushed past me and put a hand on her back, pushing her forward as she began to tear up.

Krued.

I felt the grip around my arm tighten and I looked down to see Emily's pale crystal eyes staring up at me.

"Hey, if there's something you want to talk about, we're here." She whispered as she tugged my sleeve when she felt my attention slipping, "we're here for you, ok?"

I nodded halfheartedly before staring back up at the lacri-visions, at Sting who's loud voice bellowed out into the stands as he preformed a breath attack together with Natsu Dragneel and all at once, my thought projection lit afire.

I shivered at the sight. To my right, I could just hear the mutters and whiffs of members of my old guild and I felt horrible all over again.

They shouldn't have to watch the body of their pink haired Bunny Girl be cremated in front of their eyes, they shouldn't have to wake up to the news of their fellow guild mate passing away in the hospital, wouldn't have to wake up knowing that someone died in a legendary guild known for their _strength_.

And suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. With every flame that scorched the dead body of my thought projection, I felt my magic return to me and I shrugged further under my cloak knowing that Krued was keeping a close eye on me from the stands.

"Lilian, are you ok?" Emily asked as I shook strands of my blond hair out of my face before stiffening and remembering that I was now a blond and not a pinkette. And that I was now Lilian Evan Orelohr and not Lily Harvard.

"Fine." I whispered back as I held the cloak closer around me with my free hand watching as the knight squadrons saluted one last time, watching as Krued took Yukino away with one swift motion after shooting me a look.

"I'm going to go," I said and shook her off, leaving with the other guild members who didn't know my second identity well enough to stand over my ashes and cry over fallen memories.

I didn't want to be here to see that.

Unbeknownst to me, neither did Sting and Rogue.

* * *

><p>Ignore the timeline. The Grand Magic Games don't play a big of a role anymore from here on out so yeah...<p>

Review?


	22. Of Guilds and Guilt

Sorry if it seems very choppy and doesn't flow well- the last time I tried to write first person- I realized a tad bit too late that 10 chapters equated to about two days and hah, that was not a good time. The reason why the chapters don't flow well is because the events or actions just stops there and isn't supposed to be continued on, so the reader can have a chance to use their own imagination to fill in what happened there since I thought it was something very small and wasn't going to be seen as a plot hole. Well what I'm trying to say is sorry for jumping around so much.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the funeral was easy, the duo dragon slayers just needed to look as indifferent and straight-faced as usual and casually blend into the crowd. It wouldn't have mattered if anyone had noticed them anyways, they were Sabertooth after all. No one questioned Sabertooth.<p>

The whole ceremony was long and tiring, with one white dragon slayer's attention drifting to all the wrong places. An action that Rogue would always manage to pull him out of every time.

Sting remembered one particular moment; while the priest was preaching over their former Bunny Girl's thought projected dead body when his eyes refused to stray from one misguided figure hidden under a dark cloak in the back.

_What's she doing standing in the wrong crowd..._He caught himself thinking before realizing just why this whole thing was happening. The blond then caught Rogue frowning beside him- seriously he was starting to think that was the only facial feature the shadow dragon slayer was ever capable of. They didn't exchange any words at first until his partner discreetly jabbed him in the side whilst muttering for him to pay attention. Sting remembered letting out a low growl in response despite his partner's warning.

Then the Crocasian Knight Squadron made their rounds honoring the not-so-fallen mage and he knew that he wasn't the only one surprised to see the former celestial mage of Sabertooth standing over Lily's body.

"Yukino?" It was barely a whisper, but she managed to catch it nonetheless and saluted like any other good soldier would and offered her condolences in a flat voice before her superior pushed her on. He was a L'arc Sibyl mage, Sting remembered instantly after he watched her superior pay respects to the body and then to him and his partner, he knows the secret.

Not like grandpa would remember it, Sting thought with a scoff as he and Rogue descended down the stairs of the Domus Flau. Ever since the silver-haired, gray eyed Acting Lieutenant Colonel entered Lily's hospital room to apologize in place of the Crocasian council that he wouldn't like him. And he was right; the guy was just too self-righteous, too soft-spoken, too _blah _for him to like. Not to mention the fact that his scent was all over Bunny Girl the day they lost her and found her dressed in a body suit and he discovered that she had a tail.

Sting could only groan and hold his head in one hand as the memories of what transpired upon his arrival in Lily's hospital room came back to him like a bullet.

_"Do you think. That given all the mishaps in the Games lately. They- _we _would welcome you with open arms when you were never who you said you were in the first place?"_

He really hadn't meant for it to come out as harshly as it did, but once he saw Lily- or Lilian or whatever this girl was' crestfallen face, he couldn't stop himself. He and Rogue had already formulated a plan to announce her death once they set out of the room, and deep down he knew that _she _knew that it was what was best for her too. He wasn't a fool; he knew she was going to be excommunicated as well after her private talk with Gemma. She was weak, a bunny.

She wasn't a tiger like them.

_"You know what I'm talking about, right?" _He nodded robotically as his eyes drifted to Lector who looked like he was waiting for an answer, _"we can't meet each other after this meeting."_

_"B-but..."_

_"No buts. We don't know a Lilian Evan Orelohr and you don't have the slightest clue who Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney are."_

The Exceeds didn't know of their little charade, they didn't need to know. As long as they weren't involved with her anymore then she was as good as dead to them. Or at least that was what Sting kept telling himself.

They were rounding the corner to the exit when Rogue had stopped suddenly, holding onto a strangely quiet Frosch.

"She was our _nakama, _Sting." He said in a straight voice as people passed by them, giving them weird looks.

"Sympathy is for the weak," the white dragon slayer replied in return, looking his partner straight in the eye before going right up to his face and muttering, "seriously? You did the same thing when Yukino was expelled from our guild."

"This is no different," the shadow dragon slayer retorted, and then he nudged his head to the exit, "I wonder. Sting, what exactly is your twisted definition of weak?"

With a final glare, he stepped down and turned to look at what Rogue had tried to show him to prove his point. He could almost hear the smirk playing on his partner's lips as he walked away.

_Bunny girl..._

* * *

><p>An hour or two must have passed since I left the funeral. For a while, I felt a familiar pair of magic signatures following from behind me but they quickly disappeared after I went further into town. A small part of my mind wondered just who the magic signatures belonged to.<p>

_There's no way..._

I sighed and dropped onto a bench, curling up and trying to take as less space as possible even though I had the whole thing to myself.

_I might as well introduce myself back into L'arc Sibyl_, I shut my eyes and let a soft groan escape from my lips, leaning slightly forward so the cloak still completely swallowed me, _that is if Emily hadn't spread the news already._

My head was starting to pound painfully as I reminded myself that I was now guild-less and where my guild mark was placed on my shoulder was now just another patch of bare red skin. Even thinking about it made me want to cry.

_"Lily Harvard is dead from this day forth. We know your track record, your friend told us all about you, so don't go picking up this identity in the future or else we will have to hunt you down for using an old _friend's _name in vain."_

The way Rogue had said it, if not for the fact that it was longest sentence I had ever heard him say, broke my heart. Now they knew how much of a screw-up I was, and even put it upon themselves to make sure it didn't happen again. The thought of them defending _Lily Harvard _made my stomach turn, did I really become that much of a coward in their eyes in that one moment? Was I just downgraded before my eyes or was it because they accepted this new person way faster than I could. Or was I just 'the girl Lily was before having her identity crisis and now we don't want to associate with her anymore' to them?

I shuddered under the cool breeze as I let my eyes open and relax as my blurred vision began to readjust and focus to the Crocasian backdrop. Azalia must've had an ulterior motive for changing me back to normal the way she did- we never did like each other as little kids. I didn't care for how she figured out how Lily Harvard was actually Lilian Evan Orelohr, and even though I was going to seek her out for a way to change me back anyways, I felt like nothing was adding up.

There was only so much I could speculate before I was pulled out of my thoughts by a fast-moving blur, maybe a leaf or something and I felt my mind's eye readjusting to my surroundings. I was still out of it when I realized there was someone- a girl leaning a bit too far over the edge of the bridge, her feet just tippy-toeing from the bottom stone bar as her long black plaited hair just dangled beside her head as she struggled to look at something below the bridge.

There wasn't any hesitation when I ran up to her screaming, "No! Don't, it's not worth it!"

Oh the high gods must've had it in for me because my foot fell asleep the moment I went up to her and causing me to falter and trip forward onto her and so causing her to fall down the bridge and bringing me down with her when she grabbed onto my cloak to gain her balance.

I didn't realize just who I bumped into until we both emerged from the shallow river and I felt a pair of eyes glaring right at me.

I was about to whip my head and apologize vigorously when my eyes set on the young Sabertooth teen in front of me.

Seira...

"You thought I was about to commit suicide," she deadpanned after a moment of silence, breaking the little staring contest I had somehow initiated and made her way out of the river. Her tense shoulders and the slight shake in her step didn't go unnoticed though as she made her way to the river bank and tried to dry herself. I was still padding my way to the riverbank when I heard her sneeze.

I didn't waste even a second to quickly dry my cloak with a few muttered words and put it around her small curled up frame. I watched as she accepted it and wrapped it closer around herself with a small "uh.. thanks..."

"Lili-ann... Lilian." She must've caught me stumble with my own name because she smiled that fake smile of her's, "I'm Seira. You know I had a friend named Lily."

"Really?" I sat down beside her, staring at the river silently. She avoided bodies of water like the plague; the funeral must've really shaken her up.

"Yeah..." She turned to stare at the water with a blank expression and I felt my heart wretch at the sight, "she died today."

It was barely a whisper but I heard how her voice croaked a bit when it escaped her lips and suddenly she was up, my dark cloak pooled at her feet as she turned to me with those strong eyes of hers, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you, I-"

"Sit down," I cut in evenly, as I patted the spot beside me, "You were the one who looked like she was about to jump."

"_You're _the one jumping to conclusions," she retorted, "the water was shallow anyways."

"Wouldn't have known that until you fell"

Seira stared at me then, looking like she was trying to sort out her emotions as she decided the best course of action. She was always like that; she was a strong independent soul. I wouldn't be surprised if she left without another word.

So I tried to seem like I wasn't expecting the opposite when she sat back down beside me, "you remind me of her, you know."

I only 'hmmed' in acknowledgement as I tried to look anywhere but at my former guild mate and best friend. It took everything in me not to confess right then and there.

"Lily... she uh, her funeral was this morning," the dark-haired girl whispered beside me, and I snapped my head to stare at the dark-haired girl who was now playing with her fingers.

Play the part of a concerned stranger, I kept telling myself, play the part. Be the actress you used to be.

"I-I'm sorry to hear about your loss," _Stop wrecking yourself, I'm right here. I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry for doing this to you. To everyone._

"She was my best friend; she was so special to me..." Seira then curled up in my over sized cloak, muttering and murmuring slurred sentences as she tried to hide from the world. My eyes watered at the sight as I wrapped an arm around her and whispered into where I supposed to ear was,

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to wreck yourself over her death."

"How could I not. She was my..." She let the sentence hang in the air and glared into the distance from under the cloak. I sighed as I pulled her out gently and looked her over.

"Well, for starters. Maybe you should try to settle down a bit, confide in your friends a bit more." I offered as I patted her head, muttering the drying spell once again. I tilted my head and smiled, "Hmm?"

Seira didn't say anything at first, didn't say anything until someone had tried to skip a pebble over the surface of the river from the bridge, and even then it was in the most hushed voice I had ever encountered in my life, "my mom... she drowned in a river sort of like this one."

For all the years I've ever known her, she never did say anything about her parents; for her to warm up to a stranger so quickly must've meant-

"She was trying to protect me but hah, she did a pretty bad job..." She let out a small laugh as she uncurled herself from the ball she made previously and stretched out her legs, scratching her head awkwardly in the process, "my dad. He was never the same after that."

"Really now... how so?" I turned my body towards her curiously, letting the blond ringlets catch with the breeze as her dark eyes searched mine before continuing.

"He got more violent after my mom's death," her eyes were downcast and I was about to stop her when she picked herself back up, "he always beat me and my sister and then one day, the beatings were so bad that when I woke up the next morning, my sister was dead and my dad nowhere to be found. And now... now I'm a"

"a wanderer?" I offered and she nodded as she went back to playing with her fingers. It didn't even occur to me that I was letting on more than I was supposed to know from a random concerned stranger who just pushed her down a bridge.

"I'm scared that he might come back and harm everyone I love and..." she swallowed, willing herself to finish her sentence but the only thing she knew would come out were long awkward stammers and hitched crestfallen breaths. I wrapped an arm around her once again, comforting her with hush whispers as she looked like she was trying not to cry.

I destroyed her once. I didn't need- didn't want to destroy her again.

I was about to fake an appointment or something when she stopped muttering and looked me straight in the eyes, and asked in a straight voice "Can I call you Lily just for a little while?"

I nodded despite myself, forgetting about my plan for not dragging this on longer and the strained feeling in my chest seeing her lost face as she grabbed my shoulders and practically screamed in my face, "I'm so sorry, Lily! It's all my fault. I shouldn't have made you choose where your loyalties lied like that. It's all my fault that you... that you..."

And she broke, hugging the life out of me as she sobbed into my shoulder, sobbing over my old name over and over again. I hugged her back with downcast eyes as her words came back to me with a crash.

_"Lily, you can't have both. It's either Sabertooth or your old guild- it's either staying here with your new life and the one you're totally crushing on or it's going back to L'Arc Sibyl. Back to your old life."_

She didn't know who I really was; she knew of my double life, knew of my history, knew me but not _me. _And her ever so loud heart wrenching sob made it harder for me to hold onto my secret the longer I held her.

She was a strong girl, such a strong and independent girl. Seira was everything amazing and it was just too hard seeing her like this. So broken up. I've honestly haven't seen her this distraught since Gemma had cooked her deer for dinner a few years ago. And that deer had been with her ever since forever.

And finally I broke too,

"Seira, I-"

"Oi, Longhorn! You here?" I froze involuntarily as his voice rang in the air around us and felt Seira pushed me aside and handing me my cloak before Sting had appeared magically beside us. Her tears were already long gone and there was no hint of her crying her heart out when she turned to the white dragon slayer and asked what he needed her for.

"Master called for a meeting after the service and I was sent to find you," he said nonchalantly, as if things like that happened everyday and I felt my heart drop as I tied the cloak back onto my shoulders. By the way he was standing, you can just tell he was refusing to acknowledge my presence.

"A meeting? What for?" Seira asked in amazement before Sting shrugged and she turned to me, waved and ran off.

Something in me made me want to follow after her, a single lone thought of Master Gemma's punishment for being late to those meetings and I found myself walking in the same direction she headed off to when I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"Sabertooth members only." Sting growled as he pulled me eye level to him, I was so close to his face that if I hadn't felt intimidated by his angry aura, I would've blushed at our proximity. But this was different, I wasn't Lily Harvard anymore. I was Lilian Evan Orelohr and I wasn't allowed to crush on Sting Eucliffe. Wasn't. Wasn't. Wasn't.

"Do you hear me?" I let out a small squeak when he yanked my hand furiously, and for the first time I noticed how much his features changed when he was angry. His eyes dilated to cat-like slits, his eyebrows furrowed, veins popped and his voice had more of a deadly tone to it.

Tears threatened to spring from my eyes as I nodded as the realization bloomed on me that he was going to injure me. Nothing was protecting me from him; I wasn't from his guild of strong mages, was hardly even a mage with my depleted magic power and I wasn't Lily. As Lilian, he had all the right reasons to be cruel to me. I was a stranger that he didn't like after all.

He let go of my arm with a hiss and stalked off, hands in his pockets, throwing me one last dirty yet pained look before disappearing after Seira.

I wasn't a tiger anymore. I swallowed the realization down and tried to push it to the furthest part of my mind as I gathered myself and quickly ran to the direction of Emily's magic signature. Trying not to trace the spot where my guild mark used to be with my fingers. I was just a weak bunny to him.

Tigers don't pity bunnies. Never.

* * *

><p>"En. En! Open up!" Emily knocked furiously as we both stood outside his hotel room in the empty hallway. We were still in our PJs when she suddenly woke up with some 'glorious idea' and ushered me out the room with a pillow. I yawned tiredly as I slouched against the wall and was practically about to start sleeping standing up when the door opened and a grumpy En wiped his eyes as he muttered for Emily to go back to her room and that he would feed her later.<p>

She did have trouble sleeping after I returned with a dejected expression on my face and all but ditched my cloak by the door. I wasn't going to tell her why though I had an idea that she knew exactly what happened. I just wondered why she chose the moment she was finally able to have a wink of sleep to start her master plan and drag me out of bed when we only had so much time to rest.

If talking to En was supposed to cheer me up then she was seriously going to need to look through those picture albums again.

"No, I'm not hungry. En. En!" It must've been my heavy eyes because I swore I saw the normally polite Emily swat at his head then, "this is important!"

"What's more important than my beauty sleep?" He grumbled and I struggled not to snort then. My god, he could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"En!" I heard the moon dragon slayer complain and I closed my eyes against the wall. It was starting to get strangely comfortable, nothing would happen if I just closed my eyes for a bit right?

I was wrong.

Someone was definitely out to get me.

"LILIAN?" He screamed in surprise, and my eyes snapped open to glare at the bowman in front of me. His girlish scream probably woke up the whole inn.

"God, do you have to be so loud, you freaking-"

"Holy hell, it really is you." I heard En whisper in relief before entrapping me in his vice like grip and lifting me up with ease as he laughed and twirled around in circles with me still in his arms. Which did wonders to my tiredness because now I was just fully awake and pissed out of my mind.

"En. Zato. Put. Me. Down. Right. Now," I growled as I clung onto his shoulders and ducked whenever my head got too close to a ceiling light. He was doing this on purpose. He was so doing this on purpose to spite me.

En only laughed as he dropped me suddenly and pulled me into a big bear crushing hug, one where I had learnt to quickly wiggle my way to his shoulder for air while he squished the rest of my body like one would a teddy bear.

"Lilian. Lilian. Lilian." He kept saying happily against my ear, running his hands through my hair and my back and everywhere he knew would annoy me before I slapped the back of his head and he only laughed and repeated his mantra. I let my head rest on his shoulder after a while, when his grip loosened and he began to shake a little.

I pretended not to notice my own tears stream down my eyes as I stared with downcast eyes at the L'arc Sibyl guild mark tattooed onto his bare back.

I didn't need a guild to belong to, the optimistic side of me whispered wholeheartedly as En began to whimper.

But everything wouldn't have gone so out of proportion like they had if I just stayed and sorted out my problems with them in the first place.

But it really wasn't L'arc Sibyl I wanted to belong to, was it...?

* * *

><p>sorry, it seems a bit rushed and long. Hahah, I had trouble writing it again.<p>

Review?


	23. Naufragio

So I fixed the last chapter and stuff- so um ignore that comment I made about the few hour time skip ahah. I also changed the times but it's not big I think that you'll be confused, since I'll explain the funeral and stuff further into this chapter. I actually do regret choosing this time period for this story to take place in, heh, my mistake. I'm trying to make this story as canon as possible in light of that, so do please bare with me.

But actually. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and reading and everything; you guys are so awesome and I honestly wouldn't have continue to write this fic for a whole (well almost) _a year_ if it weren't for you guys. Thank you.

* * *

><p>We ended up having a big sleepover after that. One where En practically had to leave the door open for everyone who was still coming back from the funeral that morning.<p>

Apparently since the councilmen had sent many complaints when the news came to fall upon their ears; the officials had decided to hold the funeral early into the morning and withhold the games until early noon for everyone to have a proper day's rest and what not. Though honestly, I think it's just so they could get it over and done with.

It was hardly a funeral though- more like a ceremony; I was told that the burial would take place sometime tonight. Not like I was going. I was told only the people who were closest to _the old me _could go.

The afternoon sun seeped into En's large hotel room as someone on the bed accidentally brushed their hand against the curtain in their slumber causing almost everyone else around them to groan. I, myself, was lying wide awake as I felt people start to shuffle around, watching as people greeted me happily before waddling their way out the room.

I closed my eyes tiredly as I felt my head slowly go up and down on En's stomach, balancing my breathes with his. It was strange. So strange.

The moment they saw me, they just knew it was me. No questions asked, it was like just simply seeing my face sealed the deal. I found myself subject to a million hugs and tears as one by one more of my L'arc Sibyl guild mates returned from the service-ceremony-funeral whatever.

Most of them, in all honesty though, actually just dropped onto En's hotel room floor and sort of fell asleep there at my feet after seeing me. Which was how this whole sleepover began.

You see, while En was tossing me around, trying to get me to hit a ceiling light involuntarily; Emily had taken the opportunity to steal En's bed sheets and set a small fort in the corner of his room. So when people started dropping in a tired daze, we figured to just start weaving people around the makeshift fort and see how many people it takes until Emily woke up or the room was filled.

One layer of people later and an hour of trying to get some late individuals to fit onto the stomachs of other people, we concluded that the moon dragon slayer can and _will _sleep through anything when she set her mind to it. A weird joke that we seemed to laugh at the whole time we played human pyramid before we got annoyed by the other's presence and threatened to use the bodies of our guild mates as projectiles.

In the end, we ended up sprawled near the doorway, sleeping through lunch and maybe just an hour or two until the Day 4 of the Games started.

I never got to do such silly things when I was still Lily; not even Sting's odd morning pranks could measure up to the new-found level of weirdness En and I had achieved a few hours ago.

_Or maybe it wasn't as new-found as I thought..._

"You're awake," my eyes snapped wide open as I stared at a face that literally was two centimeters away from mine. His gray eyes staring back at me dully with a slight sparkle, "_Lily._"

"You son of a-" I made a move to throw a punch at him only to find that he managed to grab my wrist before it even dared brush a single hair on his face and he pulled me up to my feet with a small yank.

I glowered angrily at Krued as we just stood there awkwardly in the hallway. Me, still in my PJs- which really did just consist of Emily's old worn t-shirt and my panties, and Auguston, already in his full signature outfit. I stared at the many buckles decorating his outfit before I noticed a lone plaid piece of cloth hanging from the buckles secured around his waist like a belt.

"That was _meant _to be a scarf," I joked under my breath, raising an eyebrow as I stared at him in curiosity, "though I didn't think you would actually..."

I let whatever I was trying to say hang in the air as I watched the Acting Lieutenant Colonel shrug and turn away shyly. A smile had found its way to my lips as we both silently reminisced the making of the plaid scarf or now random piece of cloth he wore.

It seemed like such a long time ago... He was turning fourteen and I had somehow managed to trick him into making his own birthday present as I was running short on time and the jobs and requests were starting to pile up. It started with me having to teach him how to knit properly, and then it was him practicing on his end of the scarf while I did my own.

Finally, when I was happy with the length Krued's clumsy teenage hands (actually I shouldn't say that, he was- is older than me) were able to carry out, I joined the two ends together, wrapped it up and gave it to him as a birthday present the very next month. Though in a fight between En and me a few years later, the scarf had torn itself apart and that was the last I actually saw of it.

"Someone broke into Sabertooth earlier," his voice pulled me out of my thoughts almost immediately as he put his hands into his pockets, "they're all furious for revenge"

I nodded calmly as a frown danced around my lips. I was tempted to ask by earlier if he meant whether yesterday or a few hours ago but I knew that my throat wouldn't dare let a word slip as I recalled the last words Sting had said to me.

_"Sabertooth members only"_

It wasn't my business anymore. I wasn't a Sabertooth mage anymore. Nor was I a L'arc Sibyl mage until I got my stamp.

Now I was just guild less. With my loyalties tied nowhere.

* * *

><p>Minerva was back.<p>

Minerva. was. back

_Miner-_

"Lilian?" I shook out of my thoughts as Alexander came to stand beside me by the railing, "you ok?"

I merely shrugged as I kept my eyes trained on the naval battle. To say I wasn't the slightest bit shaken up at the sight of the master's daughter would be like saying the sky was filled with all sorts of naughty stuff.

Minerva, like her father, knew no mercy.

Knowing that, it only made me fear worse for Emily who was participating in the naval battle. A fact that Ace wouldn't shut up about as he praised her for staying invisible and not letting any men see her in her swim suit. Honestly, it was funny how much of an older brother the usually aggressive and sarcastic kid was to the moon dragon slayer.

Even if it was a bit annoying at times...

"Go, Emily! WOOOO!" the dark blond mage would cheer beside us, in this impossibly loud screech that no human should be capable of, "URGH! NO, YOU SICK QUATRO PUPPY MAGE! Get away from Emily!"

"How do you even..." I heard Cecelia mutter darkly under her breath, I could almost hear the sweat drop as well in her rather comedic disbelieving voice, "she's _invisible._"

Ignoring all the commotion around me, even the worried remarks from my former mentor; I kept staring at the huge suspended bubble of water with a mild interest. Lucy had summoned Aquarius right off the bat. Catching everyone off guard before the water lady from her guild returned the attack.

I could only hope that Emily had a plan up her sleeve, or lack of, as I watched all the girls starting to gang up against each other in the water. Not even a second after the celestial spirit and the water lady's power struggle, Jenny Realight managed to kick the only man in the battle out while Risley and Chelia battled it out.

My heart was starting to pound in anticipation as I found myself leaning forward around the railing. I don't know why, but there was just something attention grabbing about this one event. Well, it was that, or it was the fact that it was the only event I actually paid attention to. Or maybe it was because I finally realized Emily re-materalized right behind the young lady of Sabertooth.

I swear, I've never felt more scared for someone else in my whole life as I screamed, "no Emily don't!"

She was blasted out of the bubble along with the water lady by Minerva before I even had the chance to scream.

And before I knew it; it was Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail.

The horrible sinking feeling wouldn't leave me either as I watched Minerva play around with Lucy; I felt like crying in frustration when I knew- when it was just oh so obvious that the master's daughter would win and the celestial mage would be damn lucky to even be able to make it out of this alive. My tensed jumpy behavior didn't go unnoticed by my guild mates either as they all turned to me just as I was about to start tearing up.

"If I lose here... I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard!" My hands were already closed around my mouth as her voice was projected throughout the whole arena, "I won't betray everyone's emotions; that's why I won't give up!"

_Lucy, you're making a horrible mistake._

My hands went from my mouth to my ears as the noise started to buzz around me once again.

It didn't even matter if I wasn't Lily anymore; I didn't want to see Lucy to be beaten up this way, didn't want to see Minerva's cruel face as she tortured the Fairy Tail mage. I didn't want to hear the cries, the screams, the pain.

I didn't want to hear Sting's ever loud string of laughter either as the battle ended with the Minerva hanging the blond's body out the bubble like a trophy.

* * *

><p>It's funny how differently you can view a person once you felt that you've completely disconnected yourself from them.<p>

Because really, I didn't realize how much of a true bastard Sting Eucliffe was until Emily joined me in the stands and I stood aside awkwardly as her and Cece started gossiping about the boys participating in the Games during the short break it took for Fairy Tail to reorganize themselves.

The truth from their words was still hanging above my head when the dong sounded and Emily returned to the L'arc Sibyl team. I was always aware of Sting's attitude, but my obvious crush for him always brushed it off as sarcasm- extreme sarcasm. And now? Now, as I searched the Domus Flau for him and felt my heart drop at the sight of his blond head, now I knew how much of an idiot I've been.

How much of an idiot I still am.

When I was Lily, it seemed perfectly ok for me to hang around the twin dragon slayers- though I wasn't exactly strong; I was just a special exception passed from the former master before Gemma. No one seemed to complain anyways, just as long as I didn't cause them trouble. Much trouble. They didn't seem to mind at least. They were the ones who dragged me around with them, after all.

And now? As Lilian Evan Orelohr? Even if I used to be a S classed renown model mage, I was _nothing _to them.

Absolutely nothing.

"Lilian," I bit my tongue almost immediately as Alexander pulled me out of my thoughts, this time with a hard shove on my shoulder and a yank so I was now facing him "tell me what's wrong."

Maybe I was just paranoid but I swore I felt a pair of eyes glare up at the two of us then.

"Nothing," I whispered as I averted my eyes, "I'm just..."

"The truth, Lilian." He hissed beside me before yanking my chin towards him furiously, "_now._"

Alexander was always a tad bit scary when he wanted to be, and he always made sure to tune it up a notch every time he was around me. Harsh guy, he was, but in all honesty- he had every right to. He was my mentor, my teacher, I was as close to him as I was close to En. He knew me like he knew the spells he drilled into my head during our earlier days. So he knew, like any adult would know, that the only way to get their disciple to fess up was to use the ever so useful tool of intimidation.

I swallowed down my nervousness as I struggled uselessly under the red head's grip.

"It's not the important," I muttered as Alexander started getting more ticked off and started pulling at my cheeks, squeezing and pinching my baby fat. "Alexander!"

"Lilian!" He mocked my high squeal evenly as he glared at me through his glasses. Raising his eyebrows in challenge as he pulled my cheeks upwards, "you just came back only to be depressed. What's up with that. Hmm?"

"It's not-" I averted my eyes then, catching a pair of angry catlike eyes staring straight at me and deflated against my former mentor's hands.

I was _nothing _to him anymore; my dreams to have him notice me for _me _should be nothing too.

But they weren't. And I only surrendered under Alexander as he dropped his hands at the sudden change of mood and patted my head in sympathy, giving me an awkward one-armed hug. After a while he steered us towards the railing and pointed towards the arena where a triple tag battle was starting to take place between L'arc Sibyl, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Puppy.

En and Auguston were going against Ichiya and the Bunny Suit dude from Blue Pegasus and Rocker and Bacchus from Quatro Puppy. An interesting battle no doubt but I was too deep in my own thoughts and too lost in the buzz, the noise to even pay attention.

Which was why I hadn't reacted much when I looked up to see the small gross perfume guy turn towards the guys and give them a crooked and disgusting smile before shooting them into the sky. Because I had seen stranger-

had I?

I can't even remember anymore...

What exactly was _strange_, nothing was strange in Sabertooth with-

"Oh! Do you hear that?!" This time it was Cece's loud sing-songy voice that jolted me out of my thoughts, "I think someone's calling someone~"

She pointed down at the arena with a squeal and true to her word, there was En; standing there waving his arms around like an bruised up idiot as he cried out, "Oi! Little miss flat board stone head! Come down 'ere!"

I felt all the blood rush to my face as she pushed me playfully. A small course of chuckes rang throughout the crowd, some even turning to stare at me as I stormed my way down to the back entrance way to the arena.

En was so dead to me.

When I finally got there however, it wasn't like anything I was expecting because the moment I rounded the corner, En had thrown an arm around my shoulder with Auguston proudly stating out loud for the whole world to hear had it been lined up in that long winding hallway...

"We are going on our first job since forever today. Right here and right now."

* * *

><p>Let me just say, that Natsu infiltrated Sabertooth the day before the funeral  before the news of Lily's death was spread and hence both parties were forced to do the cremation. Thank the heavens no fighting broke out. (no actually it's my fault. I completely disregarded the days and messed up).

Daah... welll... review?


	24. Magic Circus

Thanks guys, I really appreciate all the reviews you guys are giving me. Honest.

* * *

><p>You know how in shows, when you reach an epiphany or something that ruins your day and then a convenient event occurs of which your companions manage to cheer you up and stuff?<p>

Well I was having one of those moments, or maybe I was starting to have one of those moments- I'm not sure because I was in such a pissy mood as En and Auguston dragged me through Crocas trying to find us a last minute job request to do that I couldn't even think properly.

"I want to go back to the hotel," I muttered under my breath as En literally dragged me around like a potato sack as he went stall to stall asking if anyone needed any help. From the distance, I could hear the faint echo of cheers coming from the direction of the Domus Flau. Or maybe that was just the laci-visions floating around that broadcasted the games.

Auguston had put a hand over my eyes and ears before the host could announce who Sting and Rogue would be facing, even though I knew it was blatantly obvious.

"You are not going to mope around while we're on our first job in like five years," he said bluntly as he helped En push me along, I punched him in the gut before he could make another comment.

"En. No one's going to need help," I said even though I knew he wouldn't pay attention to whatever came out of my mouth. He was still asking around when one lady operating a small flower stall pointed us to the direction of one group of troubled circus performers.

He smirked in victory and I scowled as he all but sprinted towards them, which probably wasn't a wise choice because the moment we were within hearing range, the two troubled circus performers got into a screaming match.

"What do you mean we shouldn't perform anymore?!" Said one guy in striped leotards as he grabbed the collar of this other guy I would now dub Bulky.

"Our beast-tamer is sick and one of our acrobats injured," He growled and then in a small voice added, "and my arm hurts…"

"Well the show must go on, right!" Leotards screamed desperately in Bulky's face. "Come on, it's only two-"

"three!" The guy I assumed would be the snake charmer added almost cutely before shrinking back into his spot next to a pair of twins.

"_three_acts we can't do. You can have cake without frosting, 'ight?" Leotards sounded like he was almost about to cry. Auguston and I swapped looks while En looked all the more _happy_as he all but jumped out of our spot behind a pole, performed a whole gymnastics routine and squished in between Leotards and Bulky.

"Me and my friends can help!" He squealed happily, flashing Leotards a sparkly smile and nudged his head towards Auguston and I who were still hiding awkwardly behind a pole that wouldn't even hide us anyway. I was almost too annoyed to realize his voice cracked a bit, "we're mages!"

They were all staring at the brunette with wide eyes before Leotards finally backed away in surprise, dropping Bulky as he started laughing.

"_Mages? _Mages! Sorry buddy, but we're a normal people's circus; we'd have to be really desperate to-"

"Shut up, Kelsey. This is perfect!" Leotards cut him off quickly, his eyes already sparkling with new ideas. "Our little circus needed a little more _sauce_to it anyway!"

En didn't seem to notice the odd way Leotards expressed himself but Auguston and I did and what went through my mind as I watched En carry a conversation with him wasn't pleasant.

"Krued, I want to go back…" I pleaded quietly as I shivered under the glance of the snake charmer and the twins, "_noww_"

"C'mon, Lilian. It can't be that bad…" He leaned back towards me and whispered into my ear, maybe a little bit too loud because I realized the moment he said my name, the snake charmer's eyes sparkled just like Leotard's as he squealed in an unruly high pitched voice,

"_Lilian? _As in Lilian Evan? _You're _Lilian Evan?!" He appeared in front of me and I stared at Snakey uncomfortably.

"The one and only…"

"Wait then you must be En Zato!" Bulky Kelsey shouted all of a sudden, pointing at En with wide eyes before redirecting his shock at Auguston, "and you're that famous Acting Lieutenant Colonel guy!"

"and they're all L'arc Sibyl mages. Wow, Kelsey. Weren't you listening when he introduced him and his friends to us like two seconds ago? Way to dip your donut in the chocolate!" Leotards rolled his eyes like what he just said was something you'd hear every day.

"Aren't you supposed to be participating in the Grand Magic Games, though?" Kelsey asked, ignoring Leotards.

"No one would miss us," Auguston shrugged as I pulled his sleeve in horror.

"Besides, if we help you, our guild will get good publicity while you get to perform all your acts and get show stopper Lilian Evan to host!" En quirked his eyebrow suggestively at Leotards and Snakey, "so how about it?"

"Wow, the way you put it sounds as good as a triple flavored ice cream sundae!" Leotards muttered as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Again, I shivered a bit at his odd word choices.

"With sprinkles." En added without missing a beat, making himself as stupid as Leotards, "so deal?"

_No deal. No deal. No deal. No deal._

"Deal!"

_Noooo!_

* * *

><p>"En! Are you crazy?!" I screamed in horror after the circus performers left us alone after briefing us on what roles we would take- which really was just Leotards telling us to <em>go with the chocolate stream<em>. Whatever that meant.

We had maybe one practice with the whole circus before they had to open and really, my mind was too clouded to even pay attention to most of the acts they had because Snakey was too busy giving me cue cards and pointing to random people whilst giving me the most silliest names that I never could've remembered.

The freaking archer ignored me like always as he tested out the somewhat extravagant looking bow they had gave him to perform with. He looked somewhat doubtful as he pulled the string curiously and summoned an arrow and aimed it right by the door just as Auguston entered the room wearing one of the outfits they had given us.

"Shut up, Lilian." He said immediately when he noticed me staring and pulled the small vest down to cover his chest shyly, slouching against a random chair, muttering a horrid, "I will never get to live this down with the regiment."

"C'mon, it's our first job in forever!" En said cheerfully as he put the bow down and examined the arrows, "it'll be _fun_."

He said this all the while bonking me on the head with the crappy arrow bomb Leotards had given him which got me to glare at him madly as he pulled one apart and stared as the confetti trapped inside it spewed out onto the floor.

"Yeah, _fun_." I repeated sarcastically and crossed my arms, staring unimpressed at the mess En had made on the floor, "you're cleaning that up."

En flashed me a quick glare before bonking me with another arrow bomb, "I don't need your sass, Lilian. _It will be fun_."

"Yeah as fun as a kindergarten graduation party," I snorted and pointed at the confetti mess, "this just _screams _fun."

En looked like he was about to punch me, to which I buckled my knees and got ready to pounce at him angrily when all of a sudden I felt my head knocking against En's with a loud _thump_. A single hand kept my now aching head from moving as Krued muttered in disbelief beside us, "Not even a week and you two are already butting heads?!"

"She started it," the marksman muttered stubbornly and I kicked him in response.

The little spat didn't go as far as just that because Krued pulled us together again, crashing our foreheads almost a bit too violently. We groaned in pain as the older male went enter colonel mode and made us apologize. To which we did reluctantly.

"Good, now En clean this up and Lilian, be glad we even dragged you out of the Domus Flau." He said in a motherly tone. I scoffed at him as En sulked and went to grab a broom. Glad? Why would I be glad? I didn't even want to leave- "and don't lie to yourself. We _both _know you would've broke."

I took a step back then, staring at him in shock before what he said finally set into place in my mind.

Auguston was one of the four people who last saw Lily Harvard before she 'died' and he was also apparently one of the few who Master Apollon entrusted with the information of Project Orelohr. He was also the one who dropped her off in the middle of some random street in a bunny costume, mistaking her for some prostitute despite her guild mark. Obviously, he knew more than he let on.

"C'mon, Lilian. Don't act stupid with me. We all noticed Alex confronting you," He crossed his arms with a frown. Examining me in silence and when he finally decided I wasn't going to answer in favor of not looking at him stubbornly. He sighed and grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me, "Lilian. You need to understand _we're_the ones here for you now. And we're not going anywhere."

I felt my heart plummet at that sentence, snapping my head to stare at him with wide eyes and a mouth ready to retort before I caught myself and shook myself out of his hands.

"I don't like physical contact," I muttered coldly as I grabbed the outfit Leotards had given me with downcast eyes and headed to the washroom.

Behind me, I could almost _hear _Auguston and En smile as I closed the door shut.

It was true; _Lilian _really didn't like physical contact. She hated it in fact, despised it especially when it was a member of another sex. They must've thought the girl that had left them was slowly coming back little by little in this broken shell.

If only they knew how much they just shattered my spirit with that one sentence.

* * *

><p>Turns out, I didn't need to remember everyone's names because they all introduced themselves before their act anyways. A small thing I was grateful for, since I didn't want to seem like a huge idiot in front of the crowd and cameras.<p>

The circus went on just swimmingly; apparently when Leotards told us 'to just go with the chocolate stream', he meant 'just go with the flow' which was then either translated to have fun with it by us normal folk or as interpreted by the circus performers- don't wait for the host to introduce you, do that crap yourself while madly flipping into the stage through three flaming hula hoops and have an angry gorilla ape chase after you in a pink tutu.

Which was actually what En did.

Yeah I didn't believe it either until I saw it.

How he even got the gorilla ape, I had no idea nor did I have time to really think on it when Auguston gave me the cue and we all- as a team closed the performance with a literal blast.

And I would be lying if I said it wasn't fun.

Cause it was- it really was.

And so that brings me to just how I ended up standing shell-shocked as Sting punched the acting Lieutenant Colonel. Sending him into a tent that Snakey and Leotards were beginning to take down with a groan.

Because _that _wasn't fun.

* * *

><p>Yeah, another filler chapter and cliffhanger. I'll pick it back off the next chapter, I promise!<p>

I'm planning on revising the plot _again_- to fill up some plot holes and what not. But that would mean more chapters, and so that would lead me to asking...

Which would you guys prefer?

Should Fool's Gold end on a bittersweet note or on a romantic, fluffy, heartwarming, candy filled and fairy tale-like ending?

I'll set up a poll on my profile as soon as possible but bear in mind, I just need a general opinion- whatever the poll results are _may _affect the ending of this fic and it may not.

Thanks for reading and remember to vote in the poll!


	25. Sympathy Is

101 reviews? Seriously? For an OC story that isn't even half decent? Am I dreaming or…?

No but seriously, I know I've been doing this a lot lately but thank you so much for supporting me these past few months. You guys don't know just how much this means to me. You know how certain things are certain people's lifelines? Well this is mine and really just thank you guys all for helping me improve along these past few months.

The poll will be open until maybe chapter 27- so keep voting for how you think Fool's Gold should end!

* * *

><p>To say I wasn't expecting the fist that came flying into Krued's face would've definitely earned you a golden star.<p>

Cause I definitely wasn't expecting it, not even in the farthest part of my mind did I expect it to play out that way- I mean...

Oh maybe I should backtrack a bit...

It was after the whole job was done; when we were helping the circus pack up their stuff. It was a long day of performances and Leotards was adamant on doubling the payment for putting up such an excellent show. An offer of which we all refused, claiming that it wasn't even an official job anyways and En had just wanted to feel the thrill of helping someone.

Not like he listened, saying something about kiwis and apples as he ordered everyone else to pack up, something we got looped into anyways by the oh so glorious blabbermouth.

"Didn't know you knew how to back flip," Krued stated randomly as he pulled a pole out of the ground with a simple yank, "last time you tried, you headbutted En."

"We do not speak of those days," I grumbled under my breath despite the smile that was still etched on my face from earlier. I was still struggling to yank another pole from its spot in the ground when I added, "thanks for covering for me."

All I got in return was a small breathy chuckle before I heard a popping noise and stared at the now deflated tent. Blinking as the cloth fell to reveal Auguston smiling at me with a long metal pole in his hand. The glare coming from the pointy end made my hand ghost over my stomach- my scar unconsciously. I didn't realize I had winced slightly until the white haired male came over and helped me pull the pole out of the ground.

My hand dropped immediately as I stepped out of his way. I still wasn't fully healed and what little magic power I had, had been used up to create the dead thought projection of Lily at the service. I was actually pretty lucky that it was Auguston who was dragged along with me and not someone else. Even if his face still had an appointment with my fist.

"Still can't believe they put you in a _dress _for Leotards' act," I grinned and it was now his time to scoff at me as he collected the poles. I was about to tease him further when he threw me a dirty glare and lifted one end of the striped cloth, I helped him fold the tent without another word.

The opening of the circus started almost an hour or two after the Games ended for the day; a little bit in the late evening was when Leotards had told En to start shooting the arrow bombs into the air. Little did he know that En had messed with them a bit, making him his own. So instead of confetti, out came _fireworks_. I didn't know whether or not to feel offended that he choose such a celebrationy thing to announce the opening of the circus or just ashamed I even knew the guy. Leotards seemed to like it though.

And apparently so did all the other mages who showed up out of curiosity.

I remember frowning as En shot his magic arrows into the atmosphere, thinking back to the service that morning. I always knew En was ignorant, but never did I actually realize it was _this _bad.

We just honored a not so dead girl this morning and you're shooting fireworks? I had thought in disbelief, feeling my anger rise, you stupid little-

Then Krued came to stop his fellow teammate, informing him that if he continued to shoot, he'd have to arrest him for violating noise and permit laws. A statement that made my sweat drop with a nervous laugh, asking myself why he didn't just do that in the first place.

"Lilian, about earlier..." He tried to start another conversation again as we moved onto to another small tent, yanking the fence from the ground in silence before he picked himself back up, "I was being serious..."

"Earlier?" I repeated dumbly, as I accidentally dragged my hand across the barb wires. I quickly wiped the blood onto the back of shirt before he noticed, "oooh! You mean when you tossed me the metal rod and told me that it was flaming hot and I didn't believe you? Ok, well I learnt my lesson, so you don't need to-"

"No, not that." He cut in quickly, "_way _earlier than that. About how we're always going to be here for you."

"Oh." The smile was no longer on my face unbenownst to Auguston as I casually retreated to the other side of the tent and started yanking out the fence, "yeah I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, no matter what happens. We're all _nakama _right?" I said right off the bat, rehearsing what I happened to hear some people from Fairy Tail say to each other earlier that week. It didn't seem to faze Auguston any though cause he grunted almost disappointingly.

"Lilian, talk to me." He said from the other side of the tent, I couldn't see his face but I could've bet money that his eyebrows were curved with an obvious ring of water in his eyes. He was always a softie. If he didn't realize so himself.

"Hi," I replied meekly as I tugged the barbwire fence, careful not to prick myself.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I," I retorted with a roll of eyes, "I'm OK."

"No, you're not." I heard footsteps and suddenly I was face to face with the silver haired acting lieutenant colonel. His persistence was starting to tick me off all over again but the solemn and pleading expression written on his face made me pause and wait for what he had to say.

I don't know if I liked what he had to say.

"You're still in love," he blurted in an almost angry growl, "with that Sabertooth brat."

"I am not in love." I retorted back childishly before kicking a post down in frustration, "I. am. not. in. love. with. Sting."

"You still have feelings for him then," it sounded more like a question than a statement. And I decided not to answer this time in favor for winding up the barbwire whilst trying to not give myself too many cuts. "Lilian, this needs to stop. He didn't care for you when you were-"

"No, _you _need to stop, ok?!" I found myself screaming. Throwing the circle of barbwire I was winding up onto the ground out of frustration, "you don't know me anymore! I'm not the same Lilian Evan Orelohr you knew! And it's not your business to tell me how I should sort my feelings!"

I glared at him with wet eyes, staring at him in disbelief as the circus performers scurried past us awkwardly. What did he know? He was just Auguston Krued. He was the stupid one. He was the serious one. He was the awkward one. He was the one who would succeed Master Apollon when he retired. He didn't know a thing about girls- so what was he trying to dictate _my _life when I wasn't even technically in L'arc Sibyl anymore.

I was a nobody. What was he trying to boss around a nobody?

And even if it was true, that he didn't even care- he didn't need to put _that _way. Cause I know, I knew. Him saying it out loud just made the blow worse.

"No, Lilian. Let me explain," I watched wordlessly as he scratched his head, "I know. ok? I know."

A flash of blond caught my eye then, bobbing up and down behind Auguston's head and getting bigger as if the owner was walking towards us. But I tried to ignore it, crossing my arms and staring indifferently at him.

"You know what?"

"Why Lady Azalia did it."

My hands dropped and I almost laughed at the serious look Auguston Krued was giving me.

"Cut the crap," I cracked a grin, combing my bangs through with my fingers. "Don't lie to me, Krued."

Neither of us moved an inch for a moment; Auguston kept staring at me with those hard eyes of his while I just stood there and played him off as a fool. I mean- she wouldn't tell _him _of all people right? She didn't even know him- he was just another soldier working alongside her husband...

"Lily." I felt my breath get stuck at the back of my throat as Auguston tried to convince me otherwise, "_Lily, _I-"

"Dont," I tugged at his vest hard, glaring up at him as I bought him down to my level, "don't ever call me that."

His pupils dilated then- sharpening into those cat-like eyes of his; just like how so many other mages I knew would when their anger flared. I froze, shaking despite myself when he forced my hands off his vest and grabbed my shoulders angrily. He looked like he was about to yell at me when it happened.

One moment he was grabbing my shoulders, the next he was flying into a tent Leotards and Snakey were beginning to put away.

And I could only stare shocked as a muscled frame stepped in front of me, growling angrily under his breath as his magic became almost solid in the air around him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I found myself asking, almost growling just like him when I finally got over my initial shock, "do you _want _to be published in a tabloid?"

"I've always been a scandalist, remember?" The smirk he was flashing me with almost didn't even fit on his smug face.

I scoffed as I heard Auguston laughing, still lying down in the mess of striped cloth.

"Are you happy now, Lily?" I heard him ask, staring from behind Sting's back as his head lolled to the side, "I'm so done with you."

His voice croaked a bit, but I was too far to even realize a tear was now sliding down his eye when Sting grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

He was still flaring with magic when he finally stopped, whether he noticed it or not. By the way his hand wrapped around my wrist, one could only _guess _that he was still fuming. And that was me being sarcastic.

I, on the other hand, was mad for a whole other reason.

"Sting Eucliffe," I whispered harshly, almost having to run and catch up with his pace as I tried to scream quietly in his ear. "Did you forget all about your whole game of I-don't-know-you-you-don't-know-me already?"

Then he stopped, and suddenly I found myself being thrown into an alleyway. His eyes glinting with a mischievous light as he pushed me against a wall. His finger ghosting against my cheek.

I felt like screaming in realization as he flashed me his signature snobby smirk.

Except it wasn't his.

"Found out already, Lily?" He murmured against my ear and I froze once again but this time for another reason.

I wish my face wasn't as red as it was when I lifted my knee and aimed for his guts.

"What the hell do you want, Rufus?"

Rufus-Sting smirked at me as if he wasn't just hit in his delicate spot. I kept my glare with his as he quickly recovered and placed a hand on the wall beside my head.

"Just want to talk," he whispered in Sting's voice. I tried my best to hide the shiver that ran up my spine then and closed my eyes shut.

"I'm not talking to you until you dispel the illusion." I muttered and stayed there, locked in place awkwardly. I could hear him chuckling over me.

"Now that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"Gemma sent you."

"Hmm..." I felt his hand leaving its spot beside my head and was about to run away when a sudden gust of wind caught me by surprise. Flickering my eyes open as I stared at the now furious look on Rufus-Sting's face.

"To trick the strongest guild in Fiore is a terrible offense, Lilian Evan Orelohr." He growled threatening and my shoulders tensed at the sound of his harsh threat.

"The old master knew. So did Gemma." If only it didn't come out sounding as much of an excuse than a fact like it did...

His eyes flickered again, and I panicked. He's going to hurt me, I realized and I found myself shutting my eyes once again. He's going to break my mind, he's not going to have mercy on me just because I used to be his guild mate.

Here in Sabertooth, there was no such thing as _nakama_.

"How did you find out," I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, staring at him and surrendered, knowing he was the stronger one.

I was pretty sure we all did a pretty good job hiding the fact that Lily Harvard wasn't actually dead though... so.. how?

"As I recall..." I swallowed nervously as his fingers lightly pressed against my head, "your eyes were always a _dead _giveaway."

His eyes flickered and dilated then, his mouth parted to rehearse the memory make spell and I felt my mind blank as I let out a high pitch scream, breaking into a run before he had a chance to recover.

I'm such a coward.

* * *

><p>A smirk ran across the male's face as he felt a familiar magic signature dash its way towards him. He stood up casually against a store as he stared at the direction the magic signature was running from.<p>

He almost groaned in irritation at the sight.

What the hell did he think he was doing? He growled, balling up his fists beside him. Watching as the blond curved around people skillfully as the bard- and he knew it was goddamn fucking Rufus because he was right _here- _chased after her angrily.

Lector, who noticed that his partner wasn't paying attention anymore, looked in the direction Sting was staring at and noticed immediately what took the white dragon slayer's attention away. "What's Rufus doing?"

"Like I would know," Sting scoffed immediately. He did know though, but he wouldn't tell his exceed that.

He was about to step in on the mad goose chase when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, pulling him back violently. He snapped his head back to stare at the angry eyes of the shadow dragon slayer.

"What are _you _doing." Rogue muttered.

"I don't know, what are _you _doing," he retorted childishly, earning a scowl from the darker male. He could hear scuffles and murmurs coming from behind him and just knew that they would be dashing past them soon. He had to move.

Rogue turned his attention to the scene behind Sting and sighed,

"Are you going to stop him or-"

"I was going to until you stopped me."

"are you going to stop Rufus from hurting a _civilian._" Rogue continued on as if Sting had never interrupted him and stared at him for his answer. Both of them knew what he meant by _civilian_.

Sting didn't even pause to think of his response as he smirked at his dragon slayer partner and turned to leave. It was obvious, he was Sting freaking Eucliffe. Of course he was going to-

"Sympathy is for the weak, Sting."

He stopped dead in his spot just as Lilian and Rufus dashed past him. Their eyes never leaving from the other's even when a familiar whisper of 'Memory Make: Torture' filled the air and a shrill scream came not too soon after.

He didn't dare move as Rogue stared at him indifferently, daring him to say otherwise. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow when the realization finally kicked in.

He was right.

* * *

><p>I don't know how to write Lector, so I don't really try...<p>

reply time! Oh and poll is still open so um yeah, keep voting for how Fool's Gold should end! Remember to review!

**tori20444**: I actually like that better than what I actually wrote. If you don't mind, I'll edit that one sentence to that. I'm glad it made you laugh for that long.

**Tenshi and Akuma:** I'm a very un-funny person. Sob. But I'll try my best to write the best non cliche ending just to please you. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story by the way. I know I'm not the best writer, so I really appreciate it that you take the time to point out my flaws. I'll try my best to balance out the canon characters with the OC characters from now on.

**HurtingHeart**: AND I LOVE YOU, RANDOM ANON!

**CelestialxXxAngel**: A lot of people have voted for the happy ending in the poll, actually. Though I can see why.

**Guest**: Remember to vote in the poll!

**Raging Akuma D**: Thanks for always reading and reviewing my fic. It always seems like you're the first one to read it and honestly I appreciate that you never fail to review every chapter. I'm glad you liked the circus act, I had a little trouble writing it- I was thinking of writing the actual performance but changed my mind against it hahah...


	26. Pure Coincidence

The beginning refers to chapter 16. The poll is still open until the next chapter, please vote.

* * *

><p>He could remember the day he took her to the seamstress' shop and made her model for the woman working there like it was just a few hours ago.<p>

Ms. Greeney had taken care of him and Lector ever since he was younger, her's was one of his go-to-shelters when he was in town and had no interest in booking into an inn. She was like an aunt to him, the nonjudgmental one who never doubted he killed his dragon parent. That was probably why he felt a such a strong pull tugging at his chest when he saw her staring into the glass display- whether or not she was dazing off or not.

That dress, as it turned out, was a piece the old seamstress had worked on for years on end; for one of her richer clients who according to her, never really fit in with her family. Sting had spent years listening to the old woman talk about one Lady Lilian Orelohr, who with her curly blond hair and teal eyes immediately latched onto the woman's affections quickly. It irked the white dragon slayer, who never met the other object of Ms. Greeney's affections, to know that the year his caretaker was finally finished with the dress- the girl disappeared never to be heard again for the next five years.

So when he caught Lily in front of the shop, he felt himself smirk a cheshire grin and lead her inside. Telling himself that he would not let Ms. Greeney's masterpiece go to waste.

And he didn't.

She was the perfect fit as he predicted. Lily was basically the personification of the dress already- with her long messy pink hair and teal eyes. Putting it on only sealed the deal. She was basically the ballroom dress that his caretaker created for the ungrateful Lilian Orelohr in human form.

He felt like another weight was lifted off his chest as he watched the older woman squeal at the sight and go look for her camera.

Lily, on the other hand, didn't share their joy.

"I look like a reverse cupcake," he remembered hearing her whisper, as if he wasn't standing beside her at all. She had stopped twirling around in bless in favor of letting whatever despair seep in and kill the wonderful air around them. He watched as she pushed back her bangs and tried to find something to tie it up with.

As if he was going to let that happen.

Ever since Longhorn had unmasked the girl under the white-pink hood, the white dragon slayer felt an immediate attachment to her hair.

It's actually not as weird as it sounded- sure he was always curious of who the hooded mage was. Everyone was curious to some degree. But her _hair_. To have hair that _pink_, and to that certain shade too.

He felt his blood boil as he remembered his promise with Lector. He was going to defeat Salamander to prove to the world that his exceed was not a liar.

And the girl with the same pink hair like one Natsu Dragneel's? She was going to be his trigger to constantly remind him of his vengeance. Whether she knew it or not.

Sting didn't count on his plan smacking him right back in his face though when he slowly became more involved with the pink haired girl- with Lily.

She was a weak thing; clumsy and had mad mood swings. Almost as if she as pregnant- sometimes he could've sworn she was starting to spot a lump. Not like he would actually say that out loud though... he heard pregnant women were capable of murder.

He wasn't going to take his chances.

When he finally did meet Lilian Orelohr on the other hand, he could feel his blood boil- for a whole new reason.

* * *

><p>When I finally did come to, my fingers were being torn from my throat with a loud and angry voice yelling from above me.<p>

"_WHAFUWONGYOUFING-_" I slumped back into the bed as I watched the owner of the voice- who I immediately recognized as En, hover over me screaming in such an angry rage that his words were slurred into nonsense. "_DAAHPIDIRLFUCK!_"

My head was starting to spin as I stayed still and tried to stay calm as I was showered in his spit. I shut my eyes and tried to sink deeper into the bed and loll my head to the side when it was clear he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Do you know how worried we were," I was just about to fall back to sleep when he finally managed to utter something comprehensible. "We found you a bloody mess in some corner of a freaking _alleyway_!"

He let go of my wrists in favor of cupping his head as he sat beside me on the ground. I shifted uncomfortable as I rolled around in the bed to face him tiredly. I opened my mouth to chastise him only for a loud croak to leak out, followed by a series of painfully dry coughs.

Beside me, En sighed and helped me up from the bed. Not even caring that I was still wheezing and I was a bit sloppy on my feet. I was halfway through the doorway when I realized I was still bleeding and En had not bothered to close the big gash running from my breast to stomach. I winced a bit when I felt the cold metal of the doorknob stab me gently as En lazily pushed me along.

"Stop being such a baby," he complained as he led me to the stairs and gave me a big shove, watching dumbly as I rolled down the stairs leaving a trail of blood in my wake, "I know you've endured worst."

"What the _hell _is wrong with you!" I screamed in disbelief as I disentangled myself at the base of the stairs, getting ready to pounce on the marksman as he strolled down the steps. My throat burned immediately after I let those words slip from my mouth and I started coughing. Slumping onto the ground and feeling a bit lightheaded as I tried to close the wound.

"Would you get over yourself, Lilian" I could practically hear his eyes roll as he approached me and lifted my hand away from the gash. "It doesn't hurt _that_ much."

I let out a frustrated grunt as I pulled my knee up and awkwardly connected it with his shin. Watching in amusement as he cursed and paused as I crawled my way closer to the wall.

I couldn't believe the complete 360 of his personality, I swear- one minute he could be such an angel and the next he was the devil's spawn. I felt my blood boil as I glared at him from my spot near the wall, "what's with you?! I'm not Lil-"

I stopped myself and we both stared at each other in confusion- or half confusion and half seething pain. What was I about to say? All I could remember last was being cornered by Rufus and

"If you don't believe me, then just look!"

I didn't even get a chance to protest before the shirt I was wearing was being torn away from my body and I was lying on the ground in a mess of blond ringlets half bare in front of En. En who was holding onto my shirt with a ticked off expression on his face.

I felt all the blood rush to my face as I covered my body from him and aimed upwards with my foot. There was a cry of pain and a loud thud as I continued to crawl my way down the long hallway on the hardwood floor.

My head was still pounding painfully as I stopped army crawling, lying face first on the ground as I sighed.

I felt sore all over, I was still bleeding all over the place and in addition to my dry throat, the outer skin felt like it was red and tender. I looked at my fingers in a daze and realized without another second to spare that my nails were filled with red flesh.

Seeing the bile spew out from my mouth at this ungodly hour was not something that I'd like to experience again.

"Ew! Lector, the smell!" I heard a shrill voice cry out. I groaned a bit as I tried to crawl away from the puddle of bile when I heard a door opening and the voice was there again, "Lector!"

I shut my eyes and wished the earth could just swallow me up when I heard the soft padding of feet come towards my head and a cool pink hand pat my forehead silently, "why are you sleeping in front of Lily's door?"

I groaned in response as I heard the quiet flapping of wings and the red exceed's disgusted banter, "ew, Fro! The smell!"

"What smell, Lector?"

"That smell!"

"_That _smell?"

"_THAT _smell!"

"Are you sick, lady?" I opened my eyes again to stare at the two Exceeds, only to find that nothing was there. I was about to get up when I felt something cold trail my stomach and I shivered, falling back onto the ground with a shudder as two voices filled my ears again.

"Why do you have green string coming out from your stomach?"

"You're copying Sting's style!"

"Are you a teddy bear?"

"Take off that top at once!"

String? I felt around my stomach curiously, ignoring the headache and sure enough I felt the familiar feeling of the stitches that had been knitted onto my stomach meet my fingers. I lay slumped on the ground and if possible, I would've deflated as I realized that I had freaked out at En for no apparent reason.

But the blood?

Getting up slowly, I turned to look down the hallway and found that there actually was no blood trail that followed me. I sat there on the ground and stared in confusion as I tried to gather what I just learnt.

Illusions.

My head spun once again with the realization, it must've been a lasting effect from Rufus' revenge. I groaned and heaved myself up and true to the marksman's words, I was actually ok.

Well... mostly ok.

I must've stretched my head up a bit too far when I got up; I could feel the skin getting irritated as the skin pulled and the cuts reopened. I pushed many sickening thoughts back as I let loose another series of coughs. The balls of my feet hurt, like I was getting blisters and I winced inwardly as I tried to walk away. I didn't get as far as I wanted though because the moment the two exceeds saw that I was about to move away and step into the pool of bile, I felt my knees buckle and I was sent meeting with the ground again.

We all went down with a thud, and before I got a chance to complain, I heard a series of thundering steps and suddenly I was met with the sight of black steel toe boots.

I swallowed and laid face first flat onto the ground, pretending that I was still in bed and wishing that I was still in the trashcan/garbage bag/puddle of blood that En and them found me in.

"What's with all the noise, we're collecting Lily's stuff and-"

Oh.

This was the hotel I checked into earlier this week.

The place where my room was still checked under the name Lily Harvard.

This was my hotel room door.

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

Why couldn't the earth just swallow me up now? Or have Emily turn invisible and lie on top of me and try to make me invisible too as awkward as that sounded. _Why not?_

"... _sweet! _A drunk person," Sting's voice cheeped all of a sudden, disregarding the throw up completely as the two exceeds leaped off of me. "put her on the bed, I don't think Lily would mind."

There was a pause and suddenly I heard Lector perk up,

"But _where_?"

Then there was a collective pause of which I felt something being dropped on me and I lifted my head up in embarrassment. Of course, the one moment I was in his presence, I had to be wearing a _sports bra _out of all things.

Curse En. May he never father any children.

"I'm ok," I said meekly and shifted so that my arms were under me as I pushed myself up onto my knees. I should probably just quickly get up and run now, never to see him again like we originally planned. Never to talk. Never to know the other.

I felt him take the crook of my arm and heave me up, steadying me against his side as he walked me into my old hotel room, careful not to irritate anything. I could've heard him mutter how annoying drunk people were when he turned around to face his and his dragon slayer partner's exceeds, "clean that up, would you?"

Then we headed inside and almost immediately when he was sure I was comfortable on the bed, he threw a punch into a pillow close to my head, "you piss me off."

"You didn't _need _to help me, I was fine." I countered evenly and awkwardly looked away. Pretending that his angry comment didn't hurt me at all. I was trying to avoid it for a while now, but deep down I knew that I still looked at him like how I used to look at him when I was Lily. Frowning, I turned my attention to scan the room. After a while, I realized that not far from the bed was my suitcase, with a big pile of clothes right beside it and a dress half folded laid on the opening. My heart sank a bit at the sight.

Sting sighed and walked away, leaving the room with an exasperated sigh and I debated whether or not I should just leave. I was about to get back up when he returned and I immediately grabbed onto a pillow out of impulse. A part of me getting ready to throw it at him out of pure habit when I realized we were two complete strangers now. He gave me a sort of constipated look and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Rufus didn't get you too bad, did he?" He asked, pulling the pillow out of my reach and handing me a pink hairband. I took it gratefully as I pulled my blond bangs out of my face.

"No, but he's probably going to torture me for the next seven days or something..." I answered evenly as I sat up on the bed, fixing the pillows and played with the stitches quietly. Whether or not Sting found it weird, he didn't say.

"Your magic?"

I shook my head, "there might be a chance that I will lose it completely when the scar closes."

"Then keep it open."

I smiled at his suggestion, "and have my guys spewing out everywhere? No thanks."

We both laughed at that until we heard the door close and the two shrill voices of the exceeds coming closer to the bedroom. I looked at him evenly and he stared out the window with a scowl on his face. Neither of us saying anything as we waited for the grand entrance of the two exceeds when suddenly I blurted out,

"C-can we meet after this?"

His head snapped at me, his expression unreadable as the two exceeds entered the room like we proceeded. I panicked at his silence and started to flail around, getting up and bowing.

"W-what am I saying! O-of course, we can't. This was a just a pure coincidence." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, b-lining to the door, "this wasn't supposed to happen anyways. Bye!"

And I jolted down the hall, outrunning the surprised exceeds and dragon slayer. Quickly limping down the hall until I knew I had lost them and almost tripped over the annoyed sitting En, who had his arms crossed and looked all the while unimpressed.

I swallowed as I stood in front of him, heaving loud dry breathes as he raised an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to Krued." I croaked with clenched fists and a red face. En just nodded.

* * *

><p>This is such a bad chapter... my best friend just moved away and I've been in such a pissy mood lately. I just wanted a way to release some stress.<p> 


	27. She Answers

_"I want to talk to Krued." I croaked with clenched fists and a red face. En just nodded._

I must've stood there like an idiot for a good minute or two before En finally decided to get off his butt. With a loud sigh, he took my legs and pushed himself off the ground; throwing me over his shoulder with a sloppy fireman lift as he headed down the hall and down the stairs. I must've collided painfully against his back at least three times before I was able to climb my way to his other shoulder and relax.

But like the five-year old trapped in an adult body he was, he thought it would be funny to add a bit of bounce to his step as he started his journey down the stairs.

The result? Well... for starters, I lost the position I tried so hard to obtain on his shoulder in favor of constantly putting my arms in front of my face so I don't smash my nose against the curve of his back. He also managed to give me a sort of stomach ache when we finally left the inn. I was groaning painfully by the time we were heading down the Crocasian streets.

"You suck balls," I muttered and slumped against his shoulder, knowing that there was only flat ground before us. I heard En snot, adjusting his grip on my feet before I was able to slide off of him.

I've known En ever since I was a kid knocking on my distant aunt's door- he was my aunt's neighbor's son. The first time we met, he was trying to make cream puffs and had let me be the taste tester as our guardians went off to gossip. Long story short, En had managed to feed me the grossest thing ever known to man and I had to stay in bed for the next three days following that fateful encounter. Fortunately for him, he had magic fingers; and so he returned to my aunt's doorstep the day I finally got better and gave me a sort of peace treaty gift- a little crown with numerous flowers and leaves weaved into it. Honestly, I loved it so much that I wore it the whole day.

Sadly, whether the dumbass knew it or not- the leaves he weaved into the crown were actually poison ivy and I still have no idea how he wasn't even the slightest bit affected by it; and so triggered the start of our beautiful friendship.

If that was even the right way to describe our relationship...

maybe what I meant to say was how that was the start of a new pair of frenemies. Now, don't get me wrong- it's not like we hated each other; he just got on my nerves and I got on his. Ours were a somewhat violent friendship where heart to hearts mainly enlisted the face being used as a dummy. A few years back, it would always be us who would start the sort of mock playground brawls in the guild; I remember how we'd take forever convincing our guild mates to take our side whilst standing on tables.

My friendship with En was completely different compared to how I was with Sting...

"What? You need your beauty sleep already, princess?" En joked nonchalantly as he patted my back twice like one would pet a pet.

"No. but _you _do," I retorted quickly, and made a face to the back of his head. I could practically just _see _the way he rolled his eyes once he heard the tone.

I sighed and turned my attention back to our surroundings; it was probably around three in the morning now in the flower capital. Being so close to En kept me from catching the chilly breeze with his body heat but I don't think I could feel anymore comfortable about any other fact than the very idea that we were possibly the only ones awake and wandering around town at this time.

The games were going to resume at the regular time in just about a few hours too- typically you'd think everyone who would be participating to be asleep by now. But I was still wide awake and so was En. I think. But knowing us, we'd probably wind up sleeping in a trashcan or something before we'd even be able to approach Auguston.

"Emily took it pretty bad when we finally found you," En blurted out randomly as he rounded a corner, "and Krued told me that you were donating organs or something before you came to Crocas."

"... I was?" I couldn't help but twitch as all the information began to sink in. It made sense for Emily to be worried about me but for freaking Auguston Krued to make a cover up story for me rather than telling the truth to En? I didn't know whether to be thankful or smash my head against something for the poor gullible kid.

"Yeah and your surgeon was sort of shit, so that's why you have that giant stitch," he sighed and I could only gap at this guy's stupidity, "but I guess you lost too much blood to remember that."

Listening to him laugh after that little statement had to be the most painful thing I had ever had to go through. I mean En could so stupid sometimes that it physically hurt me to watch or listen. Now was one of those times and I honestly couldn't believe how much he didn't even change in the slightest.

"Which would explain why you're like a sheet of paper now, huh?!"

"... what?"

"I mean before you were like Superman. Nothing could hurt you!" Oh fuck.

Lilian Evan Orelohr was an S class mage model, wasn't she?

I completely forgot- there was a reason why she was S Class. Heck, she- I was practically a brick wall back then. Nothing but _me _could bother or hurt me- not other people, not other things, not gossip, not fights. The only thing that could've taken me down was my own mind, my own thoughts, _me_.

I had such a high pain tolerance that for a while, my nickname was actually Superman. I remember this one time En had even introduced me as the man of steel to a random member of the Custody Enforcement Unit.

"Right," I laughed nervously as I tried to change the topic. If I was really going to lose my magic when my scar closes, even pretending to be the S Class mage I used to be was out of the question. I couldn't even do up a proper thought projection the way I am now! They were so going to suspect something was up... "why does Auguston always take the night shifts? He should be sleeping like any other normal person would."

"But Krued isn't normal, is he?" He chuckled and we both fell into another awkward silence.

Auguston was a workaholic. If it wasn't obvious already- a little while before I disappeared from my first guild; he was promoted to acting lieutenant-general as the current lieutenant-general had retired. We were all extremely young then, so it wasn't even remotely possible for him to actually be promoted to such a position. But from what I hear lately, the moment he turns twenty-six next year, he'd be promoted to head of defense or something akin to that as he was one of the youngest full-on-country-against-country-war veterans in Fiore and had accomplished more for this country than any other general could even hope to negotiate.

At least he took his side job pretty seriously; when he was on duty, it was all business. Just like that time I encountered him while wandering around the Domus Flau a few days ago...

Wow that was only a few days ago...

How could things possibly happen that-

"Oi! Auguston!" My thoughts were cut short when En suddenly let out a loud squeal, not noticing how it was so high that his voice cracked a great deal before he broke into a sprint towards the knight mage.

I was promptly dropped onto the ground when the archer finally approached him while panting, "you need to consider a diet, holy shit. You've gotten fat, Lilian."

Nonetheless, En wasn't going to father any children by the time I was able to actually move and not be treated like a vegetable.

Krued kneeled down beside me curiously, as he stared at En's quivering body with no more than a small smile, "shouldn't you be resting?"

"I need to talk to you," I said with as much of a straight face I could muster if not for the fact I couldn't feel my _everything _after that stunt En just pulled.

The acting lieutenant-general only looked at me with a face full of pity before sticking a hand in his uniform, pulling out his black ripped up shirt. He was blushing a brilliant shade of red as he turned his head away and said, "you need to wear something or you'll get a cold."

Yeah, like your ripped up shirt would make a difference, I couldn't help but think as I accepted the shirt anyways and slipped it over my sports bra. At least I was covering up, somewhat. I probably looked like a punk now and Auguston was going to arrest me for smashing old lady Fifi's garden gnomes.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly as he turned back to me and tried to help me up. En was starting to whimper in pain now but Auguston didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Which I couldn't blame him- helping a wet noodle was pretty hard. I kept slipping out of his grip like a bar of soap the moment he loosened his grip on my wrists. Finally he gave up and threw me over his shoulder just like what En had done except doing it the proper way and started to walk towards the castle. Leaving En by the gates and me panicking over his shoulder,

"Wait. Wait! Krued, why are we going inside?!" I shrieked as my whole body got consumed by another bout of pain, "I just want to talk to you! I thought you're not supposed to leave your post!"

Auguston however didn't answer me until much later when he magically managed to obtain a wheelchair of which he dumped me into and fetched a servant, "I'm not leaving my post. I'm coming back to it anyways; you however, have a long delayed appointment with your sister."

If I still had full accessibility to my body parts, I would've jumped back onto Auguston and sped off into the night, "_sister_? That _brat _wants to- no that's not important! It's _you _I want to talk to right now!"

"You know fully well that I don't have all the answers," he said bitterly as he walked away, leaving me with the servant. I felt like crying then,

"What about earlier?!" I shrieked at his retreating back, "Auguston- what were you talking about!?"

The only reply I got was Auguston stopping dead in his tracks, giving me a bitter look before the manservant wheeled me away.

"bye." He whispered and left, closing the grand doors of the castle behind him.

* * *

><p>"How nice of you to finally join us, sister." The manservant dumped me at the center of the guest room before excusing himself, ignoring the visual pleading and glares I shot at him as he practically ran away from Azalia.<p>

"Couldn't have it any other way..." I muttered under my breath grimly as I watched her tug at her golden skirts and walked towards me.

I never had a good relationship with my little sister- she was the type of person that always manage to piss me off by just breathing and I knew she didn't like me either.

All there was to our father's name was a handsome sum of jewels and a small village and the land leading up to its mountain- we weren't royal, we were just a family hailing from noble origins. So it never mattered who would inherit what since it was quite obvious we were both going to be married off anyways- but when I revealed I was a magic user to our parents, the current Lord Orelohr was quick to disown his eldest daughter and erase her from the records. I became the ghost child of the manor we lived in. A legend among the servants who gossiped in the kitchen about the girl who wandered the halls.

So I left, leaving Azalia with all the responsibilities just like she always wanted. And no one chased after me until our grandmother thought it would be funny to tamper with the blood of the only other magic user in the family.

"You know when I heard someone was sneaking around the halls during the games my husband worked so hard to organize, I was pretty suspicious... "her blue eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint as she stopped in front of me, dropping her skirts and not caring if some of the fabric pooled over my toes."so I had Auguston investigate."

"You sick bastard," I glared at her as she smirked condescendingly down at me. Of course she would take advantage of how seriously he would take his job. He was a pretty good actor too if he was able to keep me from suspecting her and direct my anger at him instead...

"So when I discovered the same girl was a reserve member," she let a loud haunting laugh as she walked away and I had to crane my neck just to keep her in my range of sight, "for Sabertooth nonetheless? I thought the irony was just astonishing."

"You guys kept tabs on me," I concluded as she halted and smiled.

I was pretty insignificant when I lived in the castle, our parents never spent any extra time on me like they had with Azalia. I was raised to rule over the village my father owned; my time was mostly spent by myself with the tutors and ministers that would aid me when it was time for me take over the role of the old mayor. I was taught how to handle the family business to support the village during times of financial crises. The grip our parents had on their perfectly normal daughter Azalia however, was far more lax and so she was free to do as she pleased, even if that wasn't what she wanted. The village didn't even matter much to them anyways, they just wanted someone to stay there to make sure the townspeople didn't rebel against them. I just happened to be that someone.

"Of course, we did." She scoffed and headed to the small table where a maid had come in fleetingly to set up some tea and snacks. I watched her pull a small vial from her pocket and dump it in one cup silently as she turned back to me, "well _I_ did."

My muscles tensed at the sight as I struggled to get up from the wheelchair only to be pushed back down by a red-faced Azalia who looked a little too eager. Like she was expecting something to happen or I wasn't going along to her plan or something.

"What do you want," I tested my fingers and tried to get the feeling back into my wrist as she stayed planted in her spot, her arms still outstretched, "because frankly. _I_ don't want to see more of you."

She blinked, as if what I just said didn't actually make it through her ears; she didn't budge until I kicked her in the shin and she retreated so fast that I just had to laugh at the pitiful sight. Azalia only glared at me from behind her blond bangs.

"That day..." she said finally after a long moment of silence before trailing off uncertainly; her tone reminded me of one a mother would use to convince her kid not to buy a toy. Like she was tired of me already, "you wanted some answers, didn't you?"

I didn't know whether she generally was willing to give me the answers or she was just playing me as she wheeled me over to the small table. If she was expecting me to let my guard down for even a second, she was going to get the biggest newsflash of her life- even if I still couldn't feel most of my body parts.

"I'm not your guinea pig, Azalia." I started as she poured a cup of tea for me, "I am _not _going to play your game."

Azalia just laughed at my response and shoved the cup closer towards me, "it's a muscle restoration syrup. Wouldn't do me any good if I poisoned you anyways."

I stared blankly at her and then to the cup of tea she poured for me, frowning as I slowly lifted it to my lips and only after I set it back down did Azalia finally crack and start laughing like the crazy maniac she was. Her shrill bouts of laughter pierced my ears painfully as she put a hand over her eyes oh so dramatically.

"Honey, _you're _the one guinea pigging herself." She said in between giggles and didn't even flinch when I heaved myself out of the wheelchair and grabbed fistfuls of fabric that decorated her collar.

"Don't fuck with me," I growled and all she did was smirk an even wider smirk at the pissed off expression on my face. The fact that the syrup had magically managed to restore full mobility in my body in just five seconds flat didn't even faze me at first until the realization sank in that she was actually right.

"Wasn't it like this with granny Iris too?" She raised an eyebrow and yet again gave that same condescending look. I struggled not to throw her against a wall as she continued to coo at my mistakes mockingly, "didn't you feel sorry for your old nursemaid that you offered to help? _Poor naive little you_ didn't know where that took you!"

"Shut up."

"Project Orelohr? Don't make me laugh- it was a voluntary thing for you at first wasn't it? Until you figured that she was a bit wonky and you noticed that the doctors had slowly began to restrict you, huh?" She let out a loud haunting laugh unintentionally or maybe purposely making my blood pressure raise significantly.

"_Shut up_."

"Cutting your magic half? More like replacing it with a whole new 'container'. _That pink headed girl _would've been so disappointed in you. That super model from a few years back too. "

"Shut the hell up," I finally snapped and slammed her against a wall, my hands still wrapped around her collar, "Then what was the point of going through that emergency 'surgery', huh? I would've happily stayed dead, ok?! I would've stayed dead way back when if I knew this was going to happen!"

Noble as she was, she didn't even flinch as I turned more and more red-faced. Instead she just let out another long string of laughter and continued to provoke me.

"Don't pleasure yourself," she said, her eyes glinting like she knew how each and every word that spilled from her mouth was like poison to my ears, "you and I both know how _terrified _you are of death."

I chose not to answer this time as she matched my glare and waltzed back to the table after I dropped my hands, signaling for me to take a seat as well. No words were being exchanged as we refused to take our eyes away from the other, the staring contest was destroyed however when my little sister sighed and took a sip of tea, "you should be grateful that I changed you back. Wasn't this what you wanted?"

"But not like this!" I growled through clenched teeth, stretching each syllable angrily while I stomped towards her like a mad drunkard.

"You're not denying it." She smiled and set down her teacup, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on the finger bridge she made.

Azalia was only a year younger than me, and the she-devil could've passed as my doppelganger if one didn't know any better. The only difference between the two of us however, was that her face had sharpened and matured after years in a stressful environment. Making her look like she was the older one.

Not like I thought it mattered anyways, she was still the devil's spawn.

Slowly, what she just said and all her actions up to this part started adding up and I was starting to work out just what her motive was.

"You want me to do something..." I said slowly, realization dawning in my eyes as I pointed an accusing finger at her in disbelief. "You're not just doing this randomly you actually want me to _help _you."

I watched as she started losing her cocky rich girl façade. Bull's eye.

"Not only did your husband screw up by allowing a dark guild join the Games," I watched as her face contoured and quickly continued before she had a chance to cut me off, "but you screwed up too! And now you're expecting me to fix it."

She had a nasty look on her face now as she took another sip of tea. I was leaning against the table with a victorious smirk when it finally looked like she wasn't going to have me beheaded, "so says the screw up."

"so says the screw up." I repeated with a more happier tone and smiled.

It was true- I was a screw up. My whole life I've lived as a screw up. I was born out of wedlock, I ran away from the first family that ever came to love me, I lived as an abomination for five years, and now I'm back to being a plain screw up. She couldn't have put it any other way.

We fell into another silence as we both tried to pool up a few words we wanted to say to each other. And it wasn't long until I realized I had nothing I wanted or needed to say to her that I didn't let out already.

She did though.

"You know if I didn't step in, you would've died." Her head was down, fingering the small plate that her cup was on delicately. Spinning it this way and that as my eyes bored into her head. Losing my magic, I knew. But dying? Sure, I did get stabbed through plenty of times and what not but I've been through worst and lived. So what made her think-

"Like dragon lacrimas- adding animal DNA into the crystals are a really rare case. The research of it is also very underground; so whether or not they knew that to surgically insert a lacrima in a human body was as similar as giving a person a new lung is unknown, the effects are the same." She had her head in her hands now, massaging her head like this was physically exhausting her. I could only stand there shocked as she tried to explain to me her reasons. "You getting sick suddenly with no other forewarning was your body finally starting to reject the lacrima. Our bodies were never compatible with lacrima insertion in the first place. It was getting bloated with your magic, and you can tell me differently about how you hardly fed it any in the last while but I had people do the research for me, ok.

"The lacrima placed in you was starting to shrink- that was what would make you think that way and it had slowly began to adapt to your lifestyle and drained you of your magic small quantities at a time until it began affecting your nervous system. With all the battles you've been involved in as a reserve member, the lacrima started sucking in more magic thinking itself as a defense mechanism when it really was just a parasite. The more magic it sucked in, the smaller it grew until it was finally going to implode in itself. If I didn't get it removed, then you would've died of internal bleeding that night. "

She didn't even let all the information sink in when she continued, "Iris was a great help of getting this information, of course. Seems like prison did wonders to that wacko. It was getting those two dragon slayers away from you for just a moment that was a problem. Good thing you had friends that were willing to do anything just to see you again, huh? My plan just went swimmingly when you acted just like how I predicted you would. But poor you doesn't want anything to do with any one of them anymore now, do you?"

"It was you." I said in bewilderment. She was telling me too many things, answering so much questions that I couldn't even catch up anymore. So I decided to work out the easiest one, "you were that 'mysterious' tip."

All she did was nod like it wasn't that grand of an action like I made it out to be. I breathed a heavy sigh as I pulled out a chair and let everything sink down.

So I was sick- running a fever during the games. Rogue's magic potion had fixed that. But I was running on empty- or so I thought when really all I was feeling the space the lacrima had used to fill. It was bloated on my magic and was going to blow... or...

I think I was going to have a head ache...

It felt like such a long time since I last thought about just how I ended up being Lily Harvard.

And I really didn't want to be reminded of the pain and terror I let myself go through.

"What do you want me to do then," I said quickly, mentally shaking my head of the memories. If I was going to have a mental break down, I was going to have it by myself. Without worrying of how Azalia would use it to her advantage. "What did you want me to clean up this time."

"The village," she said, matching her gaze with mine. "It seems a group of mountain thieves had ransacked the village the other day and have taken over the mine."

"So? Just get your darling Arcadios to send his troops over there."

"My _husband _is too preoccupied with other things at the moment," she said ominously and averted her eyes like there was more to her words than she hinted. She quickly picked herself back up and looked me straight in the eyes and smiled wickedly, "besides you can stay in the spare guest room here in the palace. Don't want to impose on your friends for any longer, do you?"

"Why can't mother and father handle it then?" I asked unconvinced and crossed my arms. Discarding that bit about her husband; there really wasn't a reason for her to be enlisting my help. Unless it was something extremely serious. She let out a loud sigh,

"You don't understand," Azalia groaned into her hands, "I'm _giving _you the village. I can't handle it- I have too many other obligations. Mom and dad can't handle it- they're senile old coots. You're the only one who can go over there and sort everything out. It's not like I'm sending you off right away. I'll get a medic to help you recover with your magic, ok? You'll just need some time to readjust. The operation would probably take all morning. I already got it scheduled for you. Just _please _take it."

Wow, Azalia. Desperate. That's new.

And so was me, speechless over this new personality of my younger sister.

Almost a decade away from home can really change a person...

"You've always wanted to be who you were before right?" She continued, "but _Lily _was dragging you down. _Sabertooth _was dragging-"

"Sting was _not _dragging me down!" I interrupted quickly and then slapped a hand over my mouth when I realized I had heard her wrong. A Cheshire grin crossed Azalia's lips.

"If you hadn't been trying so hard to be noticed, then you could have been the same mage you were before." She said smoothly, "if you didn't fall as deep as you are now."

"I'm not in love with Sting Eucliffe," I said dangerously under my breath and ran a hand over my hair. My blond hair.

_Sting liked my pink hair..._

"Keep telling yourself that," she smirked and then suddenly it all dropped and she was back to being serious, "I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon to decide. I'll go get the medic and we can get the operation started..."

Then she left so quickly she toppled over her cup and spilled tea all over her skirts. Azalia didn't even stop to wipe it off though, she just continued on to the door and into the hallway. Her heels clicking down the hall the further she went, leaving me all by myself in the room.

I groaned and placed my head into hands.

She was right, I've always wanted to go back to how I used to be. I wanted to go back to being the S Class model mage I was.

There was a time that I had accepted Lily though, a small moment that I felt like maybe everything was alright and maybe I overestimated my feelings too often. A moment when instead of wanting both attention and the past- I shifted my desires to just getting Sting to notice me as a girl and not as a sister.

But that was then and this was now.

I can't just go back and change things no matter how many times I wished on a star.

I sucked in a deep breath as I deflated in my chair and closed my eyes.

_How did I let this all happen so fast...?_


	28. Safe and Sound

**LAST POLL RESULTS ON THE BOTTOM A/N. **NEW POLL UP: Would you like me to start naming the chapters?

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mountains surrounding the Domus Flau, a loud cry of anguish could be heard followed by the roar of crumbling rocks.<p>

With the scent of blood and sweat entangled in the air around him, a lone figure who had exhausted himself bloody reemerged from the rubble. The skin around his guild stamp had gone raw from all the hours of angrily throwing himself at inanimate objects, the paint only just beginning to wear off.

He was covered in an array of open wounds and bruises, having left them mostly untreated after leaving the arena in what he thought was a few hours back.

Keeping track of the time was not a priority when he awoke in a clean bed hours ago with Lector tucked under his arm.

Sting Eucliffe was beyond mad when he blacked out after the battle with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

He knew Gemma would be too and he was well aware of the current guild master's angry antics.

And he wasn't one to be laid victim to it; his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Sting..." he remembered hearing his Exceed whimper in his sleep, a lone tear falling from the red cat's shut eyes.

An image had flashed behind his own at his partner's voice, a distant form walking further and further away from him the more he blinked. The Sting then wouldn't have even hesitated to fall deeper into the dream, chasing after the figure and telling her to stop- but the Sting now?

The moment he had realized he was having a sick dream, he bolted. Storming out the room in a furry of emotions as Lector continued to sleep unknowingly of his soon disappearance.

Lector...

Oh how disappointed his friend would be of him.

"Damn it" he croaked, slumping onto the gravel in a mess of ripped clothes and heavy breaths. His lips were so chapped and eyes so tired that he couldn't even see where he was under the shadow of the night. He cursed a thousand times over, slamming his fist against the ground with each breath that escaped with his dry voice, "damn it. Damn it. Damn it..."

He laid there for who knows how long, shutting his eyes after a while when hot droplets of water began streaming down his face.

The sun was already up when Sting finally woke up, cold and hungry as he pulled himself up to collect his thoughts. He wasn't alone this time, however.

"Lily?" He asked in confusion, his throat still dry. Beside him sat the girl he cremated the other day alongside Salamander. The White Dragon Slayer rubbed his eyes in confusion, slowly readjusting his tired vision to see thatthe girl he had thought was his old 'fallen' team mate had a blank white mask covering her face, "who are you?"

The masked girl only tilted her head curiously, letting her pink hair- letting _Lily's _pink hair, waterfall onto her lap. Sting didn't dare move an inch as she started to creep closer to him, eerily not making a noise. It sounded like she wasn't even breathing.

There was no exchange between the two of them when she slowly but not subtly raised her hand and-

* * *

><p>"Miss Lilian, if you'd please relax..." Azalia's medic cooed over top of me as I shivered under the cold metal stick he was previously prodding me with. From the corner of my eye, I could see my sister smiling halfheartedly at my discomfort.<p>

It had taken longer than she expected to actually set up for this _ritual _as the old man would put it- most of the early hours of the morning were put into drawing out intricate magic circles with sand along the floor of the basement cellar. The next few were just us trying to successfully sneak candles and what not down there without being caught. It was pretty amazing how Azalia hadn't left us to her own interests yet.

I fidgeted nonetheless from my spot in the middle of the circle; in all honesty, the basement cellar reminded me more of a prison cell than a wine cooler. It made me suspicious of the precautions my noble sister took if in the event of me losing control, she was attacked...

"Do I have to be wearing this thing while laying down on the ground?" I complained for the thousandth time that hour as I fidgeted with the flimsy white dress Azalia had made me wear from my spot at the middle of the sandy magic circle. "Is this all necessary? I thought you said _operation._"

"Patience, young one," the old medic cut in before Azalia could even open her mouth. We both stared at him uncertainly as he waltzed around the room and added the finishing touches to the circle, "no man can ever hope to control one's magic as magic itself is its own _spiritual _self."

I had to crane my head entirely just to give my sister the now horrified look on my face. Seriously? She says she'll help me and then she goes and finds me the looniest medic there is in all Fiore? I am _never _going to trust her ever again.

Across from me, I could see Azalia shrug her shoulders dismissively, crossing her hands over her chest as the old medic finally stopped fixing the circle and looked back at me.

I swallowed nervously as the man signaled to place my face back down onto the pillow he gave me earlier and relaxed.

I listened awkwardly as the man began to chant, light footsteps dancing around my head as I heard the occasionally clicking of the stick he used to prod me with earlier against the ground. Azalia didn't make a sound and I wasn't going to be surprised if she left when I was finally allowed to get back up.

Suddenly I felt something tickling me from the ground I laid on; like a snake slowly trailing up to my knees, like a thousand dainty little fingers drumming around my hips, like it was raining from the ground. And then just as fast as the sensation began, it changed and I let out a loud gasp before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Sting asked with wide eyes as the masked girl dropped her hand. The hazy vision condensing into the air with just a flick of her wrist, "and you still haven't answered my question. <em>Who <em>are you?"

Masky, as he would call her now for lack of a better name since she hadn't even spoken a word for the past few minutes, just stared at him before sitting straight. Well he assumed, she was staring at him- she _was _facing his general direction.

Something about her (that is... if Masky was even a her) scent didn't seem to want to click with him; he knew that scent, he knew he smelt it a billion times over. He just couldn't put a name to it.

Masky smelt human, that he was sure of and he/she obviously didn't even smell remotely close to how Lily smelt. He liked Lily's scent, but he would never say that out loud even on pain of death, and Masky? Masky made his nose burn with its almost _manly _smell.

"What was the point to that anyways," He started suspiciously as he too sat up from his spot on the ground. "I don't even know who that was."

_Got to keep up the charade_, he reminded himself as he glared at the mysterious person evenly, not daring to take his eyes off of him/her as he stretched. Masky gave a small androgynous chuckle.

"Don't take me as a fool, White Dragon Slayer."

Sting knew for a fact she didn't say it out loud- if it did, the words would've been muffled by the mask. What he heard though was clear as day, "she's in trouble."

_Telepathy, _he realized and immediately jumped onto his feet, seething. "She's enough trouble as it is. I'm not going to play your mind games."

Masky only threw its head back and laughed in that same voiceless chuckle that seemed to send shivers up his spine; in the distance he could hear the distinct sound of cheering and the loud cry of the announcer announcing the start of day 5 of the Grand Magic Games.

His glove-less fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Speaking of games..." Masky started as it stood up and made a circle around him with Lily's body. He tried his best not to stare at her pink hair, "shouldn't you be there?"

He didn't dare answer, instead he glared at the masked girl and sneered. The blond watched as Masky stopped in its tracks as if to snap at him and before he knew it, he was blasted several feet backwards and right slam into a boulder he had ruined his fists on a few hours ago.

Whoever Masky was, they seemed to have the same magic Lily had as Bunny girl. Sting wasn't about to get tricked though, it could have very well been an illusion.

"You know you're disgracing my dead friend," he yelled out as he picked himself back up, watching as Masky advanced towards him, cracking Lily's knuckles. He smirked, "I'm going to have to kill you..."

"Two can play at that game." Masky replied smugly and they were off.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, you killed her!" Was the first thing I heard when I felt myself waking up from my odd dream. I knew immediately that it was Azalia from the fake horror in her voice. Or maybe it was just by the way she talked- no one but my family had that kind of accent anyways. I was just fortunate enough to lose it.<p>

"Relax, _Madame_. She is merely sleeping. she'll wake up soon enough. Though there might be a chance she might actually be-" I heard the medic try to apologize before he was dismissed brutally by my sister.

I sucked in a deep breath once his hurried steps started to get quieter and quieter. I almost winced when I realized that the first thing I would have to see when I woke up from that ritual was Azalia's bewildered face which she managed to hide very quickly when she saw that I was staring back at her.

"Oh good, you're alive." The way she put almost made it seem like my situation was disappointing, "Get up, I've wasted most of the day because of you."

"How long was I out?" I asked after lifting my feet off the bed and realizing I was still wearing the dress. I wanted to ask how the heck I ended up here but quickly changed my mind at the ticked off expression on her face.

"Nothing you need to worry about; you did just miss the main event of the Games today however. But I think they're going to start the battles in a moment."

"The ritual?" Azalia scoffed as if it was a better memory.

"Waste of time really. After he knocked you out, he started chanting nonsense and laughing like a maniac, your friend took care of it though." If it was all taken care of then why was he still there when I was waking up?, I wanted to ask but something else in what she told me struck me uncertainly.

"What friend?"

* * *

><p>"Is that all you got?!" Sting taunted as he dodged the punches Masky was throwing at him. He let out a loud laugh and aimed a swift one to its gut, watching as they shriveled in pain. The masked girl quickly recovered however and aimed a mad kick up his chin, causing him to bite his tongue painfully.<p>

As childish as it was, he could feel his eyes tearing up from the pain.

"Not at all cocky are we now," Masky said in his head and Sting let another punch fly. He could've sworn he saw the corners of the mask twitch upwards in a smirk as the masked person flicked Lily's hair into his face and flipped him onto his back, "I hope it's not distracting you."

Sting wasn't sure just how it turned into a wrestling match; after Masky snapped at him, she stopped using magic all together and just started trying to initiate a fist fight. One that he accepted gratefully even if it was against someone using Lily's body. Which really wasn't much different than fighting a guy seeing as Masky was wearing a mask anyways.

"Actually it's motivating me," he let a big smirk dance on his lips as he quickly grabbed her knees and brought her down with him on the ground before jumping onto Masky, grabbing their wrists in one hand before they had a chance to escape.

"Now let's see who you really are..." He ripped the mask off the impersonator's face and with the mask came the illusion.

Sting turned green almost immediately.

"Y-you." He quickly jumped off the man he knew quite well once it was clear the illusion he had cast on himself fell away and took a few steps back, cupping his head in his hands and groaned in disgust, "but the crowd..."

The spiky blond jabbed his thumb towards the direction of the Domus Flau, a hand still soothing the oncoming headache, "the cheers."

"_Memory make: cave's echo._" The other blond said simply and snapped his fingers. The cheers, the announcer, even the dull echo of festival music died immediately.

"Rufus, you're a bloody son of a bitch," Sting groaned angrily, giving his team mate an angry glare. The bard only chuckled at his expression and toyed with his own red mask.

After the thought of him actually straddling the bard didn't seem to bother him anymore, the two males fell into a small momentary silence before Sting chose to speak up.

"So how did you find me?" The White Dragon Slayer started as he ran a hand through his hair and stared at the bard until he answered. The masked man just smirked at him and fixed his red elaborate masquerade mask.

"In my memory..." Sting could almost groan at the way the man chose to word his sentences, "you always seemed to like coming far from the arena yet still close enough to hear the commotion to cool off."

Sting just had to roll his eyes at that; he had never really teamed up with Rufus on any other occasion other than the games and the bard had a knack for picking up every little detail. It just made hiding things from him all the more harder since he practically memorized your body language by your second meeting.

"Gemma wants to see you," Rufus continued and Sting only scoffed as he kicked a rock nonchalantly.

"Would've known."

"You however, have something you need to do first... and it concerns that girl whether you know her or not." The White Dragon Slayer snapped his head back so quick he almost got whiplash. The bard however continued talking, cutting him off before he could even think up a white lie, "and it could turn out to be a life or death decision."

* * *

><p>"Sting Eucliffe?!" I gaped in confusion at the figure pushing the big oak doors open. Sting merely only waved at me halfheartedly before I turned my head back towards Azalia, ready to yell.<p>

Surprisingly enough, it was Sting who cut me off- not my younger sister.

"That medic was going to sped up your magic rate so fast that your body wouldn't be able to catch up with it. No matter your history." He muttered as he leaned against the door frame. I exchanged a confused look at the young noble and she only nodded to prove what he was saying, "You need to rest; I came when he was in the middle of summoning one of your... pets"

I wanted to ask so many questions then- like why was he even allowed inside the palace and why he chose now of all times to act so familiar with me when we had an agreement. And why Azalia hadn't said a thing yet. But the more I thought, the more my eyes starting to grow heavier and the more Sting talked, the more the lull of his voice pulled me to sleep.

Finally, when I was slipping in and out of consciousness where I had to stare at people through my eyelashes, I could someone trailing their cold finger down my forehead to my nose slowly. Like how one would try to make a baby sleep and for the first time in the short few days that I've been Lilian Evan Orelohr and not Bunny Girl, I finally felt safe.

Completely and utterly safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I just started High School and you guys know how important education is. I hope this chapter satisfies your wants and everything... I'll work on the next one as soon as possible.

POLL IS FINALLY CLOSED. It seems as though 8 out of 8 people voted for a happy ending, typical, I'll try my best. Now for a different topic... Would you guys want to me to tittle the chapters or just leave them as is? Vote in the poll!

I am actually so excited for October; Sting and Rogue's voice actors were finally released and it appears that the Great Magic Games Arc will start during the fall with the premiers of the animes of some of my favorite mangas. I can't wait.

I fixed all the grammar and the economic stuff that I messed up last chapter so um… please review? Sorry if it's getting too stressful to read, this is actually the first story that I have enough motivation to actually finish and so… I tend to jump around a lot over the original plot outline I made for myself back in February to actually further develop the characters. So I apologize.

I am still in the process of trying to develop Sting's character so please just bare with me since I totally don't want to pull out the clichés and stuff…


	29. The Reassurance

Chapter 300 was not ok man. Not at all. I am so not ok with it for so many reasons. Brb for three years, I need a bathtub for my tears.

Poll is still open. Please vote for whether or not I should start naming chapters on my profile!

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of Sting trying to break through the guestroom window with Lector carrying him from behind. I almost jumped out of my skin when I tossed over to my side only to see the White Dragon Slayer's face smushed against the cold glass.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked no one in particular as I jolted out of the bed and quickly unlocked the window and stepped aside to let the two in. I watched as Lector settled Sting down slowly and I quickly went to close the curtains to keep the sun's bright rays from blinding us.

When I turned back to examine the two Sabertooth mages, I realized with a clouded heart that Sting wasn't wearing his usual outfit and that his forehead was tightly bandaged up. Probably from the fight with the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. The fight that I didn't get to watch.

It was then that I noticed the giant box Sting had in his hands.

It was an understatement to say that I wasn't feeling guilty for the curiosity that rushed through my system in that one moment.

After settling down in the giant guestroom, the other blond followed my gaze and let a wide smirk grace his lips as he set it down on the bedside table, moving the lamp and rearranging some random things in the process.

"Ms. Greeney told me I needed to deliver this to you the moment she found out one Miss Lilian Orelohr was back," Sting explained sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

I could only smile at that before Sting's loyal red cat swooped down in between us and inspected me slowly. Up until now, I almost forgot that he practically trailed Sting everywhere he went and that he wasn't properly introduced to '_Lilian Orelohr_' yet.

I swallowed nervously as Lector stared at me with wide curious eyes that reminded me of a quiet baby's. Sting had once said that the tailor would tell them stories of me and her time at the estate every time they visited.

Sting had taken well to my true identity of being the girl he was always told of, I guess... That or maybe it hadn't sunken in yet but Lector?

I exchanged glances with Sting and by the way his posture changed, I could just tell he was thinking the same thing.

If Lector ever found out the truth, he'd be devastated.

"The Great Sting has come all the way to deliver this for you and you don't even say thank you?!" The cat perked up suddenly, folding his small arms across his chest as he glared at me. I felt the air catch in my lungs; I honestly certainly was not expecting that.

Apparently Sting hadn't expected it either because after I got over my shock, I saw Sting in the background with a hand over his mouth, with a scrunched up expression written all over his face. He was probably trying to hold back some witty remark, I thought to myself dismissively. His brows were scrunched together and his eyes looked almost watery from nearly laughing; nothing seemed more like a legit explanation than that at that moment.

Lector cleared his throat and I felt a warm blush brush against my cheeks.

"Right..." I muttered as I walked towards Sting in the same way you'd expect how a noble lady would- even though I definitely was not dressed for the part. Sting dropped his hand as I came to a stop in front of him, straightening out his face in a serious manner but still never failing to raise his eyebrow suggestively in a subtle manner that Lector wouldn't pick up as the cat stared at us eagerly. I almost laughed.

"I must thank you for going out of your way to actually deliver Ms. Greeney's gift to me. I really appreciate it," I replied softly, copying the way Azalia spoke during her sudden appearance at the Games- quiet, dainty and yet still empowering.

The only difference was that she was born to be a debutante and I was a girl who was just barely getting by.

"Well, I've always wanted to meet the girl she always talked about," he did a mock bow and I let a wide smile cross my face.

"Oh, really?" I pretended to be surprised and laughed when Lector swooped in on the conversation eagerly.

"Is it true that the servants used to play poker in the basement and the losers would have to go through their duties the next day in their underwear?" He asked a bit little too excited as he perched comfortably onto Sting's shoulder.

In a matter of minutes, the three of us somehow ended up pulling out pillows and arranging them on the ground in a way that we could all stare at the ceiling comfortably on our backs. We were exchanging stories of our pasts like we weren't actual strangers at all and laughed at age old inside jokes. Lector had fallen asleep in the middle of Sting's story when he stopped all of a sudden and rolled over towards where my body laid.

"Lily," he whispered before sharply jabbing into my ribs with a finger. I let out a quiet curse before rolling over and adjusting myself just so I was facing him completely on the ground.

"What?" I muttered darkly as I glared at him under my blond bangs tiredly, unconsciously brushing it aside as we began a halfhearted staring contest.

Sting shuffled around then, throwing a pillow off to the side and glared back down at me. Quickly trusting my instincts, I followed, sat up in front of him and tilted my head curiously. There was a frown set straight on his face that I swore wasn't there while he was storytelling, "what's wrong?"

"What would you do if you were without your magic?" He asked blankly and slumped; propping himself up so he could have a hand under his chin and still be in the most comfortable position ever. His head dropped almost as if he gave up or something.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then, watching as he stared back at me with a look of pure concentration through half lidded eyes. Only Lector's soft snores could be heard in the castle as I thought on what he just asked me. Somehow it didn't sound right.

The more I thought of my answer, the more I was reminded of the decision Azalia had dropped on me before the ritual. I played around with my thumbs nervously and closed my eyes shut as I tried to clear my head.

It wasn't just the decision that bothered me either; the more I pondered, the more self conscious I felt under his gaze before I finally groaned and shuffled away from him. Covering my red face with my hands as I curled up in a ball against the side of the bedpost.

"You need to stop," I muttered as I threw the nearest pillow at him in embarrassment, hoping that it would break his stare. He let out a muffled yelp the moment I heard the pillow make contact with his face.

What was wrong with me?

'_It's just a crush; I'm crushing on Sting Eucliffe that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.'_ I thought to myself and kept repeating it like a mantra in my head, hoping that maybe if I repeated it just enough, it'll actually be true.

"Sorry," I heard Sting say quietly as he somehow got a hold of another pillow and held it in his lap. I peeked through the gaps of fingertips as he sighed and put his free hand over Lector's sleeping head whether he realized it or not. I watched silently as he began petting his exceed, "I called you Lily didn't I?"

"I'm still..." Lily. I'm still Lily. I wanted to say but for some reason the words wouldn't form in my mouth.

We sat there for the next forever in total silence. Our breaths in perfect harmony as we exchanged fleeting glances at each other.

Dropping my hands into my lap, I heaved a huge sigh and propped my head against the bed post. If I was tired then Sting must have just rose from the dead.

Even in the dim light that I had let seep into the room, I could see bags starting to form under the white dragon slayer's eyes. Even his movements seemed worn. He was petting Lector who was still asleep as if there was no one else there with him; it could've been just the lighting but I was sure I saw just how wet his eyes were as his face softened.

"Thank you," I blurted out without thinking and crawled back to sit next to him, "for everything."

He only stared at me as I relaxed and dropped onto my stomach beside him and Lector. Like an old memory replaying in my head, I let my fingers lightly rub the red cat's stomach and delighted in the sound of the soft purrs that followed the action.

"I'm sorry." The words were so quiet, so empty that they were almost like exasperated breathes. Sting's voice cracked, and for a terrifying moment I thought it sounded almost _broken_. It was a throaty sound- like a croak had been given the gift of tone and I felt my heart start to panic.

I could feel him move against my side as my fingers continued to drag along the cat's stomach when I paused and felt them sink through

nothing?

I jolted up from my spot on the ground the moment I felt my hand hit the pillow Lector was laying on and looked around in confusion and horror. What just…?

My eyes fell on the empty pillow, my stomach churning sickly. Tears were beginning to slip from my eyes as I quickly scanned the room, pulling myself up and opening the curtains so that I could have a better way to find the red cat.

"Lector?" I cried, turning pillows over and opening drawers in hopes of finding the Exceed. I had ignored the imminent smell of incense that had began to float around in the air the moment all _three _of us sprawled on our backs on the floor; now I was beginning to wish that the smell wasn't actually there and that my mind was just playing tricks on me. Lector was probably just hiding, right? There was no way Sting would actually go as far as to-

Don't think it. Don't smell it. Just find Lector.

"Where are you?" I whispered as I checked under the bed. Nothing.

My head was spinning with thoughts when I heard something crash onto the ground; I sprung around in a hurry with a relieved expression that dropped just as soon as it formed when I saw it.

I felt my heart sink at the sight as my eyes turned to Sting who had his head completely down and looked as if his whole world was falling apart.

"Sting, please tell me this is a joke," my eyes wouldn't stop switching from staring at the contents the giant box spilled out onto the ground to the white dragon slayer.

He didn't say anything, just sat there silently with his fists in his lap. His head was still hung down like he had just surrendered under a greater power. My heart began to race as a terrible of thought entered my mind.

Slowly, I crept towards the thing that the box had spilled when it fell off the table.

There was no dress, no frills, no lace- instead inside the giant dress box that Sting had came from who knows where to deliver was something that would lead to my heart breaking into two.

Inside was a small wooden doll, covered with the ashes of incense and a vest that was much too big for the doll and too small for Sting.

I knew immediately who it belonged to however.

"Sting," I started, as I held the vest up, "What happened to Lector?"

A quiet whimper was what replaced the silence that hung between us with a sudden realization that the black jacket he wore must have been hiding more than just wounds and a battered pride.

Angry tears had began to stream down his cheeks when he finally looked back at me and for the first time I realized that his eyes were extremely bloodshot and he was sporting a light bruise just under his right eye. I swallowed back a gasp as his fists tightened, watching as his hands went from loose fingers to seeing his knuckles turn deathly white.

"You still haven't answered my question," he croaked in between gasps of air, biting his lip as he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible and failing to do so. I dropped onto my knees in front of him as he continued, "your sister told me about the decision you had to make and..."

"I wouldn't leave you for the world," I confessed almost immediately despite myself. Sting just stared at me with a blank expression with tears still streaming down from his eyes. He didn't say a word or even do as much as flinch when I shyly cupped his face with my hands, "if that's what you were asking. If I lost my magic, I wouldn't run away from you."

A bitter smile crossed his face at hearing that, I felt the muscles of his mouth twitch into a small smile as he placed his hands over mine on his face. A new string of tears beginning to fall as he all but chocked out, "I was careless. I shouldn't have let Lector come to those meetings- and now he's... he's..."

Without even thinking, I wrapped my hands around the white dragon slayer and sat up so that his head now laid on my shoulder as I patted his head silently. Only closing my eyes when I felt Sting's strong arms wrap around me as his shoulders shook violently.

"Shh... shh..." I whispered as his grip on my waist only tightened and he let out angry sobs.

We stayed like that for the next few minutes in each other's arms; it wasn't long until my own tears had began flowing when the thought of never seeing the red cat again finally sunk in. Lector was gone. He was actually gone.

I knew of no other way to comfort him on the loss of his best friend but a tight hug and a few hushed whispers for him to just let it all out resulting in some bruises in his miserable fury.

After a while, his grip around my waist began to slacken. Our cries had stopped a while ago and all that was left in the heavy silence were the loud intakes of air we took as we both tried to compose ourselves, pulling away from each other awkwardly.

Sting's face was still all red from all the sobs and sniffles. His eyes were so bloodshot and his nose practically glowed, emphasizing the lighter shades of purple that decorated his face. I could only presume that I looked all the more uglier than he did at the moment.

"Can we stop this," he said suddenly in a shaky voice. His eyes trained on the wall behind my head with a lost expression, "I don't want to pretend I don't know who you are anymore but"

"You don't have to worry about what Gemma would do to me." I cut in quickly and retreated under his quick glance, "I think Rufus got that all covered."

He let out a voiceless chuckle at that, nonchalantly scratching the back of his neck as he tried avert his eyes to the ceiling and avoid looking at me. I couldn't help but stare at the place where his guild stamp was curiously.

Sting had been quiet for quite some time; only speaking when his shoulders stopped shaking and after counting to death under his breath. It seemed to me he was trying not to look into my eyes, as well.

I felt a lump form in the base of my throat as I watched him shuffle awkwardly, "You... used to be in L'Arc Sibyl?"

"Yeah," I replied as I plucked a random pillow beside me and held it against my chest, "I used to be a S Class mage."

"And to think I was that close to creating a true Bunny Dragon Slayer" I heard him mutter under his breath jokingly. I let out a small laugh at that as a smile slowly started to form on his face. A small smile that looked almost fake but the way his eyes shone told me otherwise, "what happened?"

"I was kidnapped." I said it almost too quickly, like I've been eagerly anticipating this moment my entire life. I felt my heart sink once again at the now sunken look on his face and cursed myself. Quickly thinking, I added, "I heard Emily and En are planning a picnic later today. Do you want to come? You can bring Rogue if you want."

"And Frosch too?"

"Fro too." I nodded and stared at the new face he made.

"I'd like that." He whispered back at me, meeting my gaze and smiled for real this time.

"I'll like that too." I smiled back.

* * *

><p>I am going to hell.<p>

I feel like such a dick, but I saw the chance and I took it. The timeline in this fic is already messed up anyways and I was trying to stay as canon as possible. I know there are better ways at doing this but I owed you guys a chapter anyways, didn't I?

If it wasn't clear- Sting had put a voodoo doll into the box he gave Lilian so that she would think that Lector was still alive and wouldn't question anything. Sting is typically really strong- and thus he couldn't bare anyone to think less, even Lilian. But she's his best friend in a sense and he was going to tell her anyways, himself. But then she figures it all out a little early and he slowly starts to break down when she thanked him. The doll had a spell cast on it that needed something that belonged to what he wanted to conjure up and a pile of magical incense and voila. Formula to one undead illusionary Lector. This chapter, just saying, also shows just how bad she is at reading people.

Review? Please vote in the poll on my profile too!


	30. Catfight

**POLL IS STILL OPEN. PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE**

* * *

><p>Try as we might and as early we thought it was, sleeping was out of the question. To fall asleep would cause the terribly awkward situation of who gets the bed and who gets the couch<em>. <em>Even _if _our friendship was rekindled and I might be harboring a not-so-small-of-a-crush on the guy; I wouldn't take advantage of the situation considering the reason behind his visit. That'll just be coldhearted.

And sort of cliched.

Besides, Sting seemed to want to stay awake for as long as possible; so I wouldn't- couldn't question him.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, as he pulled a loose strand of my hair mischievously. I let out a loud yelp and I could just _hear _the smirk in his footsteps.

About an hour had passed since I told him about the picnic and he seemed adamant on meeting one of the guild members before then. The only problem was that he had already met two- Auguston and Emily and maybe En briefly and knowing him, I was pretty sure Sting had meant more than just having a simple civilized exchange and introduction with said L'arc Sibyl member.

There was another problem too- it was so early (well at least to most people it was early) in the morning (I think) that I was pretty sure no one was awake at this hour... well no one but Auguston Krued.

And the last time Sting had encountered Krued, he sent him flying into a circus tent.

"Do what?" I asked, pulling up the high collar of the black vest I had thrown on randomly back in my room and returned to listening to the light padding of feet as we twisted and turned through the halls.

Somewhere in the last hour, Sting had convinced me to walk down the halls barefoot for the rest of the time we were inside for as long as possible. It started out as a light comment about some guy in Fairy Tail who had a knack of running around with no clothes on and then it turned into a dare and then things escalated from there until I finally threw the slippers I was wearing down the stairs and gave him a sort of try-me look. A look that managed to get a chuckle out of him as we made our way to the front entrance.

"do that." As if to prove his point, he ran a finger through the bun I had just messily tied up moments ago, untangling a strand from the knot sitting on top of my head.

I let out a loud squawk as I slapped his hand away and glared at him, "don't touch the hair"

"Why not?"

"Just because." I looked away and continued walking, pulling the hair tie off the bun and letting my hair fall into tresses on my back. I was about to put it into a ponytail when I felt Sting grab a fistful of my hair and pull.

He didn't even say anything either; just stood there, holding the end of my would-be ponytail like a five year old holding onto their mother's hand. I almost laughed at the irony.

It had been sort of hard to get Sting's mind off the loss of his best friend, but somehow in the last hour I managed to do it. Even if he still sometimes slipped and frowned and sniffled whenever he thought I wasn't paying attention.

"You look funny," he said finally when we turned a corner- or _I _turned a corner and he was a bit too slow to follow. Nonetheless, the situation resulted in a painful yank as he lost sight of me- or the body the clumps of hair he was still holding onto belonged to.

I pretended I missed the part where I caught him taking a loud panic gasp and whispered my name under his breath. He didn't need to know I heard that.

"_You _look funny," I shot back and smiled reassuringly at him as I back tracked a few steps to look at him. Almost immediately, he relaxed when I playfully punched his arm.

"Real mature."

"_You're _real mature."

Sting only looked at me with an eyebrow threatening to shoot off his hairline before I finally relented and released my hold on the would-be-ponytail. He let out a loud sigh and let the strand of hair he was still holding onto fall from his fingers. I just groaned and massaged that part of my head.

We made small talk after that, with me continuously pushing my hair over one shoulder so he wouldn't be able to treat me like a pony again as we walked further down the halls. He didn't seem to say anything about it though, even though it was so obvious I was doing it as I always complained about the strands getting in my mouth as we strolled down the halls. However, it seemed like he was more dazed into his thoughts than he was listening to me ramble.

I let out a quiet sigh, trying to hide the sharp intake of air as I stepped onto another sharp rock. We were getting closer, and I could only hope that _someone _was going to hold true to their promise that they were going to lend me their shoes.

My wondering was put to a stop though when a pair of large doors filled my vision.

"Took long enough," Sting muttered beside me flatly as he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. His blank face betraying no emotion. I almost laughed.

Krued was standing as still as a toy soldier by the castle wall when we were finally able to find him.

Truth be told, I had no idea what the time was- I was sleeping so much that I thought the day was going to start off with a late morning only to find out that the Games had_ just _ended the moment Sting and I wandered out the room. But we didn't know that and it wasn't like Sting was a big help either- he practically hated the thought of keeping track of the time.

So to think it was still early morning due to the fact that Krued looked like he was about to fall asleep had a perfectly logical reason behind it.

"Morning, Krued!" It wasn't till later I figured out just why his eyes darted towards me and his brows scrunched up together as if to say _what the fu- _when I said that.

"How are you faring?" He asked with a straight face, still standing completely still and not even bothering to turn his head towards me. I could hear Sting stifle back a chuckle from behind me.

I wasn't kidding when I said Auguston Krued took his job a little too seriously.

"Well." I replied and bounced on the balls of my feet awkwardly, stretching my fingers like the magic surging through my system had shocked them stiff. Somewhere in the distance, I heard the hushed sound of the bell tower, "are you free?"

I heard him breathe a loud sigh the moment the sound of the bell tower reached the acting lieutenant colonel's ears. And just like a balloon that had its air leaked out; he deflated, slumped in his spot and turned fully towards us, live with an awkward jumpiness, "what's up?"

I turned to look at Sting curiously before introducing the two only to find him standing right beside me, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the acting lieutenant colonel and L'arc Sibyl mage. I didn't even get to say anything more when Auguston gave the white dragon slayer a sort of challenging look, relaxing into an offensive stance as he inched closer to me. Their eyes never left the other's but the moment Krued placed a hand over my head, Sting let out the angriest growl I've ever heard.

All hell broke loose after that.

There was hair pulling, biting, lots of name calling and I swear to the almighty being up there, I could've sworn I heard the ever so calm and awkward Auguston Krued call Sting Eucliffe a prude and that he belonged in a senior's home, knitting scarves with her friends.

I stopped listening to my sanity the moment I saw them jump onto each other as I looked on in confusion.

Sting, god bless Sting, managed to pull the other mage off of him by the hair and sumo flip him into a bush of roses. Lots of pouncing and growling followed after that. Like fighting another male was a common occurrence in their species, especially in random places like here for example.

At one point, I could even hear one of them scream out in frustration with a voice that cracked like a twelve year old going through puberty.

I watched in confusion when they finally tore apart from each other, with violent red scratch marks decorating both their cheeks and necks and bruises coating their faces. Maybe to say they had a catfight was a little too much, but it didn't matter how much I exaggerated what actually happen, it didn't change the fact that they honestly pounced on each other the moment they locked eyes.

I was honestly so confused when I heard Sting give a huge laugh, throwing his head back and letting a smirk grace his face. His usual facade returning little by little, "You fight like an old hermit."

"You throw punches like a baby," Krued chuckled as he wiped the back of his hand over the corner of his mouth.

"Sting."

"Auguston, but you can call me Krued."

"Whatever man," Sting smirked and lifted himself off the ground, "I'm starving."

Krued glared at him then, a vein popping out of his forehead as he folded his arms and sneered at the dragon slayer, "fat ass."

"GUYS!" I cut in quickly before another fight broke out between the two, "the um... picnic?"

"Can wait," Sting finished for me, pushing me behind him with one arm as he cracked his knuckles and smirked at Krued. "It's time we get serious."

The other mage didn't say anything but throw his knight uniform's cape off his shoulders and matched his challenging glance.

I was about to groan in horror when all of a sudden we were all suspended upside down in the air by thin wires and a cool sharp gust of wind brushed past all of us. No one seemed to notice my distress as all the blood rushed to my head and I yelped in surprise as the bright face of one Moon Dragon Slayer appeared in front of all of us from absolutely nowhere.

"PICNIC!" Emily screamed in delight, thrusting a wicker basket in the air and nearly punching Krued in the face at the same time.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Wow there was really no point in this chapter actually... I just wanted to write something to lead up to the picnic hahhah, since it's really important- kind of sort of maybe.<p>

Sorry I know how OOC everyone is… I'm very bad at that… I'll go back and change things when I get this whole thing over and done with.

I have a four day weekend so expect a new chapter soon!


	31. Bad Case of Staircase Wit

No matter how badly they're animated, I'm in LOVE with both Sting and Rogue's voices man. Can't say the same for Lector's but Frosch's was just so perfect. Omg.

**POLL IS CLOSED. 5 FOR. 1 AGAINST. ALL CHAPTERS WILL NOW BE NAMED.**

* * *

><p>When Ken finally let us all down, we discovered that Emily had already done the honors of inviting the shadow dragon slayer. Who, like her, was also carrying a wicker basket on his arm and trying not to look disheveled at the scene.<p>

I groaned and rubbed the side of my head in pain. Unfortunately for me, the ritual had left me a bit disoriented. So unlike Auguston and Sting who had the grace of a swan after recovering the fall, I managed to kiss the ground good afternoon and just narrowly dodge getting a concussion.

Quite an excellent way to start off your day if you ask me.

"Up you go," I glanced upwards awkwardly just as V grabbed my elbow and helped me up, dusting the dirt off my clothes as I awkwardly stood there trying to swallow back my surprise. It was hard not to forget that this was the same girl who almost killed me a few days back.

I felt horrible watching her. V was nothing but nice to me and when she finally looked up and smiled at me, I just felt my heart plummet.

She looked so tired; like she had stayed up all night blaming herself for the death of one mage she went up against in a death match.

"What happened to your sho-" Ken asked in confusion and I felt my heart jump at the dark circles under his eyes. Or maybe the darker circles under his eyes.

Oh my god. He was growing white hairs.

"I'm sorry..." I pulled them both into a huge hug, awkwardly placing my arms around both of their necks as I whispered and quietly tried to console myself.

Even if Sting and I decided to stop going on on our charade, I would never live down the repercussions.

We literally tricked hundreds of people into thinking Bunny Girl died that day.

And while doing that, it almost seemed like we had exchanged one life for another as well.

"Lilian..." I heard Ken mutter in shock before wrapping his arms around me and V. Slowly as if he wasn't used to the gesture and yet it almost felt as if he was a little bit too eager.

And I realized in a shock he was probably still searching for the cure for Maya's disease. And that he had to live everyday with the constant fear of her leaving him one day and that I had left him and that he was partially responsible for the death of Lily Harvard.

And now I was back, and Ken who was literally the most laid back adult I knew, was finally getting his friend back.

I could feel the world just slowly lifting off his shoulders the more he squeezed into the half-hug.

V, on the other hand, calm little V Blaze, had started whimpering the moment I pulled her into a hug.

L'arc Sibyl was literally her family; she was one of those orphan children who were so renown to be left at the doorsteps of guild halls. But that didn't stop Master Apollon from taking her in.

Growing up, every adult mage she knew was her mom and dad. And later when En and I decided to join and on came the onslaught of younger teen mages, we became her brothers and sisters.

Her whole life revolved around the guild that I had slowly changed and destroyed when I was playing the coward.

"V, I'm so sorry..." I whispered into her ear and patted her head slowly. Placing my forehead against her's.

"Never again." She kept choking out between sobs and I nodded, and repeated it back to her like a mantra. "Never again."

Pulling apart, I gave them all a firm look before nodding. Letting a huge smile cross my face as I locked my arms around their's and began to drag them out of the gardens of Mercurius castle.

"Let's go!" I squealed and momentarily forgot about the three dragon slayers I had left behind as I dragged V and Ken off to the city streets barefoot.

* * *

><p>We were all making our way down the city streets, laughing at old inside jokes when I heard Sting give a huge groan from behind me.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked in confusion, stopping in my tracks and turning around to stare at him. Everyone else looked at me in confusion and stopped walking as well to observe our exchange. Everyone except for Rogue and Emily it seems, as they were too engrossed in their conversation to realize we were not keeping up with them anymore. Even Frosch looked at Sting as if something big was about to happen.

"Don't think I haven't noticed!" He said in an unusually irritated voice as he pointed down at my feet.

"What are you-"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty or something you crazy-" He ran a hand through his hair and I could just see him counting to ten in those small few moments he decided to take a break in, "you've been tippy toeing this entire time!"

Three pairs of eyes shot down to my feet and I realized with a start that I _had _been walking as if I had a pair of invisible high heels on.

"_That's _what you're so peeved about?" My head shot back up and stared at him in disbelief, screaming in a voice that was little too loud and cherry. "_You're _the one who dared me to-"

"And _you _actually did it!"

"Because it was a dare!"

"Your feet are getting sore!"

"Well you're the one who promised to-" I placed my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes, looking away from Sting just as he turned around and dropped to one knee. His arms pushed out behind him and his head turned towards me to see the shocked expression on my face. "What are you doing?"

I was blushing. I knew it, and I was pretty damn sure I heard someone cooing in the background and if it wasn't allergies I could've damn well also said Sting was blushing as well. But maybe it was just me cause all I saw was red at that one moment as I felt my temperature skyrocket like in a cartoon.

It's just a crush, I kept repeating to myself as I stared at him. Just a crush.

"Making true to that promise," Sting muttered as he turned his head away slightly before turning back to glare at me with an annoyed expression, "now hurry up and get on!"

And I did, because he was glaring at me with those cat like eyes that just_ said _he was going to beat me up if I didn't climb on his back in the next two seconds. I was about to comment on how awkward it was when he beat me to it

"Jeez, if you were bustier I could actually enjoy this." He muttered under his breath and smirked.

I felt myself going even redder as I muttered darkly through my teeth, "you know what? You actually do belong in a senior's home."

"That's just the hunger speaking, princess."

"Are we talking about you or me?"

"I don't know but you gained weight."

"You're a fat ass."

"And you're a big ball of lard."

And as we bickered and bickered and bickered, we didn't realize just how natural it came out as.No acting, no forced comments or expressions. We were just two best friends.

We didn't even notice the curious pairs of eyes watching us as we continued on our way.

* * *

><p>Ok, I swear to god the next chapter is the picnic. IT WILL ACTUALLY HAPPEN GUYS, I'M NOT GOING TO SKIP IT LIKE THE CIRCUS ACT HAHAH.<p>

Urgh I suck at naming chapters guys. Whyy.

Review?


	32. Sibylline Picnics

I'm actually in the middle of writing chapter 33, so it might be up tomorrow or something.

* * *

><p>"YOU!"<p>

The loud masculine scream that resonated through out all of Fiore the moment we all entered the clearing was the first sign that this day wasn't going to end well.

I was still on Sting's back, talking with Emily and V when I heard it. An angry stampeding coming from the distance, like a herd of cattle was coming right at us and I was pretty sure everyone else heard it too. Sting had tensed up immediately upon hearing it, shifting my weight on his back so he wouldn't drop me as he moved into an offensive stance. Rogue was doing the same thing beside his partner.

I was about to reassure the two dragon slayers on how they needn't worry when I felt all the air being knocked out of me and a pair of arms that literally threw me off of Sting and onto the grassy ground.

Emily made a sound in the background as I groaned in pain and instantly thrust my knee upwards. Someone had screamed out in a hoarse voice as the person over top of me withered in pain.

"Must you always, En?" I muttered under my breath and tried to shake him off as he quickly recovered and grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"Two minutes, Lilian." The archer growled back darkly, grinding his teeth in irritation. "I take my eyes off of you for_ two minutes_ and you're already going all over the place! What's the big idea-"

"Oh my god! Don't lecture me, _mom!_" My free hand flew up without me realizing it and I cupped his cheeks tightly with one hand, not even caring that my nails were digging into his skin.

En leaned forward without a word, ignoring all the glares and curses I chanted under my breath and bit me. Hard. My eyes widened almost immediately as I felt him tear through skin but before I could even think of starting a fight; I felt someone tearing the both of us about, grabbing my collar and lifting me up off the ground as another person grabbed En by the hair and shoved him away.

"_Catty_ aren't we," I heard my captor mutter under his breath and I looked up to see Sting, looking every bit as pissed and distracted, glaring at En with a strange look on his face. He broke his glare though when he realized I was looking at him and in a louder voice said, "Geez, lard ass. Control yourself."

"He bit me!" I protested loudly, lifting up the wounded arm as evidence. Sometimes I felt more like a five-year old than an adult.

Nonetheless, I tried not to think much on how he took my arm and started rubbing the blood off with his thumb lightly.

"She started it!" En complained in the background before getting slapped upside the head by Auguston. Sting didn't say anything as I stuck my tongue out at En.

"Not even a _week_, Zato! And you're already picking fights with her," I heard the lieutenant colonel say in disbelief as he shook the marksman by the collar like a dish wag, "a _week!_"

"I'm disappointed in you, Lils." My head snapped back at Sting who was shaking his own head, though it was with more force than usual. I gave him a strange look as he set me down onto the ground and crossed his arms. The look he trying to give me somewhat reminded me of a disappointed yet awkward mom's.

_Lils_? Is he honestly going to call me that? I couldn't help but think to myself among other things.

At this point everyone was probably thinking the same thought in their heads- what the hell just happened...

Or maybe just Rogue wondered that since I was pretty sure that Emily, V and Ken were already used to our antics back when I was still in LS.

Though I could've sworn I saw Rogue trying to hide a small smile behind his glove as Fro stared at us with that blank wide-eyed gaze of her's.

"And I here thought we were going to set a good example..." Sting's voice snapped me back to reality. I gave him a skeptical look and rolled my eyes. Obviously, he wasn't being serious. He was just trying to screw with me- or he was just trying to make it seem like he really cared.

Whatever he was trying to do, it was with such a unnatural tone that I was surprised that no one called him out on it. Being around this many people made his shoulders slump slightly, and maybe it wasn't anything but he seemed to frame his body so that it shielded me from most of my old guild mate's sights as he tried to play it off as being playful.

I really did try to take his mind off things back in the castle and for a while it worked. But the more time we spent here, the more I started to regret thinking taking them out to the picnic was a good idea.

My inner musings were cut short once again when I heard someone running towards us and a loud cry of "THEY'RE HERE" before we were all swarmed by mages I had all knew on a personal level what seemed like a millennium ago. I almost let myself be swept away with the crowd if it hadn't been for more constant reminders to myself that Sting and Rogue were all new to this _bonding nakama _thing. I felt myself smiling as I navigated through the crowd and found Sting and Rogue standing awkwardly by themselves. Rogue looked like he was holding Fro a bit too tightly as people buzzed by him.

"C'mon!" I said, feeling my mood turn a complete 360 as I slipped my hands into both of their arms. "I have some people I need to introduce you to."

After a fun hour of introductions, picnic mats were all spread out and food magically floated out of the wicker baskets and placed themselves onto the mats like magnetic pieces coming together.

Sting, Rogue, Frosch and I all stared in bewilderment on one of the larger mats just as a series of plastic cups placed themselves in front of us, a canteen of apple juice following soon after it. I almost squealed at the sight of the beverage. And I think Sting must've caught wind of my reaction because he turned his head slightly towards me and gave a small laugh.

He stopped teasing me however when I grabbed a floating canteen and chucked it at him, dumping the contents all over the white dragon slayer. He glowered at me as he grabbed the nearest food item and gave me a challenging look. I couldn't help but notice the small twinkle returning to his eyes, if he wouldn't talk about it, fine but that wouldn't stop me from trying to cheer him up. There was a collective laugh before we started a small food fight; ignoring all the looks and mutters we roused from all around us.

Even if I had been in LS for most of my childhood, this was the first magical picnic I attended. Apparently this was a new thing for the guild too; Emily had told me briefly as we were heading to the park that Master Apollon only ordered these picnic when he thought the guild deserved it. Personally I thought if it was like that then, everyday was a picnic for them. Honestly, everyone looked so busybody and happy that it was sort of hard not believe that they weren't doing this for a living.

I almost bit my tongue. Man for guests, we were pretty polite. A loud noise stopped Sting from shoving ketchup down my vest and we both turned our heads to see what was happening. I met the eyes of my old mentor almost immediately and felt myself shiver under his gaze.

Oh, Alexander was going to have a field day when he learns that I needed to retrain myself to get used to my original magic.

"Who's that?" I tried not to pay attention to the fact Sting had leaned closer towards me, placing a hand almost right behind my back to steady himself as he pointed at the man standing beside Alexander. Alexander was still staring at me when I turned my head away to look at Sting and then to the person he was pointing at who was now hitting my old mentor with his walking stick.

I squinted my eyes at the sight. No... that can't be...

The man stopped his abuse for a second and looked up and scanned the guild, his eyes falling on us a few seconds longer than the rest before he finally set his walking stick down and left Alexander to pick himself back up.

Oh my god. It was.

"That's Master Apollon," I whispered, "He's... um _nice_."

"I don't know man, he just beat that guy up with a branch." Sting muttered back at me, our eyes never leaving the old man. The small edge in his voice was so mistakable for a change in tone that I almost missed it.

I heard the white dragon slayer's breath hitch beside me when we both realized that Master Apollon was now walking. Walking towards us.

"What did you guys do?" Rogue asked, if only a little bit interested as he observed the two of us. My mind was too far away to hear Frosch giggle despite herself about how we both shivered at the same time.

"Sting, what did you do?" I repeated suspiciously as I took my cup of apple juice and took a huge gulp.

I heard him give a huge laugh as he punched me lightly on the arm, "Me? You were the one who got into a fight not five seconds upon coming here."

"You were the one who fought with Krued!"

"Yah, but he didn't see that."

"He has eyes everywhere, man. I doubt that." I heard Sting give a small laugh as we both fell deathly silent as the intimidating figure of the second L'arc Sibyl guild master loomed over us.

And he did not seem pleased.

* * *

><p>Yah my pacing is bad, I kind of realized that when I was naming chapters yesterday. And the size of the chapters are inconsistent, which isn't really something I could fix or else it would mean more chapters and the risk of losing readers and losing interest in this story altogether...I don't know, I'll see what I could do with the pacing but if it gets worst then hah, you're fully entitled to flame me all you want.<p>

Review?


	33. Barbeque Picnics

I changed the last chapter up a bit to allow for more build up and the sort. I'm bad at moods and basically writing based on human emotions so please tell me if I need to improve on something. Thanks so much for going this far for me.

* * *

><p>Master Apollon really wasn't actually that old. He just has this <em>thing <em>going on that constantly seemed to change the way he aged.

For example, one day he'll look like an ordinary forty-three year old man going through his midlife crisis and the next year he was the sickly ninety-seven year old grandpa we all had to help cross the street.

And apparently in the last decade since I left L'arc Sibyl (I swear to the higher beings up above that I had his permission to too), he had gotten a hang of it because he had literally de-aged almost forty years from a short sixty year old coot to a taller muscular man in his late twenties no older than me as he walked closer and closer towards us.

I was frozen in shock at all the possibilities that this could mean.

A) He was either very happy to see me and wanted a great big hug from me and my dragon slayer friends without worrying about breaking his back or B) I managed to mess up somewhere somehow and he was beyond pissed at me and I was about to get my ass handed to me. Again.

I swallowed nervously as I stared down at my fingers. His shadow looming over me and Sting ominously.

Somewhere from his corner of the mat, I could hear Rogue growl protectively as he pulled Fro over onto his lap. Even Sting seemed to shift his knees a bit so that he was slightly in front of me.

"Lilian," I heard Apollon glower over me, his voice rumbling with each syllable. I didn't answer and kept staring at my fingers when suddenly an arm obscured my vision and I turned my head to Sting who was glaring at him, growling under his breath just as Rogue had.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" I heard him say timidly beside me, shocked at the calmness he managed to keep in his voice and words. I had expected him to challenge my old guild master not engage in a little conversation with him.

But years under Gemma could do that to you, I guess...

Years of pain and under strict rules and _oh god..._

"You must be the Sting Eucliffe that I've heard so much about," he replied flatly and then turned his vision to Rogue, "and you are Rogue Cheney."

None of them said a thing as the Master scanned them thoroughly and turned his attention back to me. I looked up at him just as he motioned me to stand up.

I did without question and mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen next, trying not to feel touched at how Sting had righted himself into a squat so he could pounce at him if he did hurt me. I tried to shake it off as a friendly gesture. Tried to shake it off as an obligation of a friend and not anything _more _than what was between us before what happened to his cat.

Even thinking it along those lines made me feel horrible.

I matched my master's calculative stare just as all the red began to settle onto his face and I realized that _yes_ I did screw up. And I literally had no way to run away and that the position I was in was just asking for what was going to happen to happen as his hands began to shake.

I quickly gave a small wave to Sting, a simple yet violent swooping of my wrist before Master Apollon grabbed my shoulders and got up in my face. Sting shot upwards anyhow.

"The _one _day I don't attend the games and you decide to parade right on in and tell everyone that you're back!" He screamed in my face and I whimpered in his grasp. Everyone sitting around us had all turned to stare at the commotion but had quickly turned back to whatever they were doing when they realized just who was at fault. Sting looked like he was prepared to perform a breath attack when Apollon continued, "everyone knew about your return but Daddy! How could you?!"

I turned red in embarrassment as I turned away and tried out to tune out Sting's confused cussing.

"Master Apol-"

"_Daddy._"

"Daddy, let me explain..." I muttered under my breath and tried to ignore Sting's still shocked form, stepping out of Apollon's grip.

One of the reasons why L'arc Sibyl was so family like was because the guild master literally promoted strong family ties. If something was amidst in your home, Apollon would literally go home with you and try to sort it all out. If your mom was cheating on your dad, he would play the chain and prevent a family from breaking up. If you got into a fight with your parents, he'd go and try to resolve it. If you weren't at your prime, he'd go to your parents while you were at the guild and have a talk with them about what was going on in your life.

The problem with the guild-step orphans were also handled likewise.

I didn't know the full story but apparently, a long long time ago Apollon was married but his wife couldn't bear him any children. So to quell for the loss of his wife and to fill the empty hole in his heart, he called all the members who joined his guild his children. And he strongly urged the ones that were younger than him to call him daddy.

Well more like forced rather than strongly urged. But you get the idea.

"You don't need to explain to me, dear daughter!" He cried dramatically as he took a step back and placed a hand on his forehead. I fought back the strong urge to slap my own. "I know what you've been up to!"

"No um... I don't think..." I tried to cut in but the words had failed me as I exchanged looks with Rogue as he shrugged and relaxed in his spot.

"You're at that age where you have certain urges..." he began and I paled at what he had just implied.

Beside me, Sting loosened up and had started to laugh like a hyena in hysterics.

"You are _not _giving me the sex talk!" I covered my ears and started to sing obnoxiously as Apollon tried to get me to listen to him about doing it safe.

Sting was holding his stomach in pain by the time Apollon finally finished his speech with a somewhat satisfied look on his face.

But he wasn't finished just yet. Like lightning he turned to the still laughing Sting and pointed an accusing finger at him, "and you!"

The white dragon slayer raised a brow at the sight and tried to look at me for help. Help he would get none of because I was cupping my face in my hands in complete and utter embarrassment at the realization of what he was about to do next.

"You better treat my dear Lilian right! Or I swear I will-" Sting's shoulders shook with an escaped chuckle and even Rogue looked like he was trying deathly hard to keep it in, "- and remember. She is a flower. You must treat her gently."

And with that, he walked away and it wasn't long until the two of them broke into the longest fits of laughter I ever seen them have.

I groaned into my hands just as a small round of chuckles joined them.

It wasn't till later that I realized with a start that everything was just going to go downhill when Krued had challenged Sting to another fight and Rogue left with Fro to god knows where with Emily and I was joined by the girls who were all hurdled up in a gossip circle- or triangle since the female slayer left.

"So..." Cecelia, who was sitting on my right, smirked and leaned towards me. Resting her elbow on my knee as she stared at me with eyes that glinted mischievously, "you and Sting Eucliffe, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously as I leaned back to my left but had retreat back to my original position when V joined in on the teasing, leaning forward so fast we almost bashed heads.

"Don't play dumb! You're boyfriend and girlfriend!?" She made it seem like it was so natural and I just had to blush at the thought.

"Are we- _nooo_..." I denied vehemently and shook my head. Even if I'd like for it to happen, I knew it wouldn't. "What makes you think that?"

"Come on girl, you guys were sooo flirting earlier! What with the airborne roses and bubble hearts and what not!" Cece practically sang the last part as she rocked herself forwards and backwards on the picnic mat, "you can _so _see the love, man!"

V was nodding her head ferociously at that, taking a bite out of her apple as they both turned to red-faced me.

"No... We're best friends." I said right off the bat without any hesitation. They did a double take at that as I tried to fan myself and looked in the direction where Krued and Sting had headed off to fight.

Which just so happened to be in the middle of the park, but it seemed like to me that they were doing more talking than fighting.

"Besides, he doesn't have the time for- why are you looking at me like that?" I stared in confusion as V stared at me shocked and Cece placed her hands on either side of her face and mock screamed in distress.

Somewhere in the distance, a punch was being thrown and a person was sent flying with it.

"Lilian you can't possibly be..." V started nervously and exchanged a shocked expression with Cece.

"Can't possibly be what?" I asked in leaned forward, eager to see what they were going on about.

"Lilian how long have we known you?" Cece asked after a moment of silence, staring at me with calculative eyes. Something in me made me wonder if it was a trick question.

"Long enough..." I started suspiciously and looked away, turning my attention back on the brawl between Sting and Krued that was starting to look more and more like a stress relief strategy. Truthfully, I didn't really remember how long it had been since I joined L'arc Sibyl and left.

I heard V and Cece sigh next to me as if this simple gesture solved all their questions.

"You're in love with him." One of them said in a definite tone, my head spun and I could've sworn I heard Azalia say the same thing.

"No I'm not," I countered almost immediately. The arguments I constantly had with myself in my head had readied me to say it in the exact straight-faced way.

Cece and V exchanged looks again and I watched as Cece get up and obscure my view of the boy's battle. I didn't move an inch as I looked up and noticed the hard expression on her face.

"Face it, Lilian. You're so blinded by your love that you can't even see the bigger picture." For some reason that sentence and the way she said it irked me in a not so good way. I felt my temper rise as I balled up my fists and reminded myself to count to ten in my head.

Cece was a street singer. And singers- and any other artsy person, in my philosophy, were very impulsive yet passionate people. They were so in touch with themselves that it just made them so straight forward and unafraid to say and do what they want. And for someone like Cece who liked to sing and write songs and the like, the topic of love was basically elementary to her.

Which honestly only made me feel more angrier for some reason.

"It's just a puppy crush," I muttered and hugged my knees against my chest. Laying my head on my kneecaps as I looked the opposite direction, "I wouldn't damage our friendship by confessing."

I turned my head back to examine their reactions. Some part of me drifted elsewhere as I glimpsed tidbits of cinnamon hot emotions gushing through V's eyes as I thought bitterly to myself. The most I will only ever be Lector's temporary substitute to him.

Lector.

His exceed.

The one he lost.

The one we- _I _essentially sacrificed in this charade.

None of it was actually making me feel any better as a human being.

"You've changed, Lilian..." Cece's voice, though I wasn't paying attention, managed to make its way piercing into my chest. Like a dagger ripping into flesh and skinning me alive from the inside out.

But before Cece could elaborate I felt a punch against my right cheek. I was so off guard that I jumped up a little bit and managed to land on my bum, staring in disbelief at my attacker.

"She's right. You're not the same person you were before you were kidnapped." En stood over me, glowering and rubbing his knuckles as he stared down at me all so condescendingly.

I felt my blood boil at the sight of my old team mate and something in me just snapped as if it was waiting for this moment my entire life.

I felt anger surge through my veins at his words and I screamed.

And it was deathly quiet.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	34. Crashing Picnics

Sting was just about to suck the white out of a random milk carton he found laying around when a loud screech broke the silence between the two mages. He let out a low growl as the two of them both crumbled onto their knees, holding their heads in pain as the painstakingly horrible sound continued on.

In the back of his mind, Sting guessed it was Lilian who made the scream- she was always a screamer after all.

The loud manly shriek of her name as the scream stopped abruptly just as it reached its climax only confirmed his thoughts.

His head was still throbbing when he glimpsed a pair of boots running past him to where he thought ex bunny girl was. By the way things played out, he guessed it was her old mentor who stopped her from screeching any longer. What was his name again? Alec? Zander? Alexander?

A low rumble made its way up his throat as he picked himself up to his feet; Sting wasn't quite sure just what he was doing here actually. He only meant to visit Lilian to break the masquerade going on between them and rekindle their friendship. He hadn't meant for his own facade to break.

He shut his eyes tight and tried to tone out the haunting cry of a voice calling out his name as his head gave a final whirl.

Fighting with Krued somehow got his mind off _things..._ better than talking to Lilian did at least. Rogue wasn't really an emotional support pole and Lilian? Sting knew she meant well, and that she tried her best to cheer him up and he _did _appreciate that but it just wasn't what he needed.

What he needed was something impulsive.

Like a punch in the face. Which was probably the first thing Krued did when they met- though Sting did have a faint recollection of watching Rufus throw the silverette into a circus tent while he was masquerading as him to get to Lilian.

After all, the white dragon slayer wanted anything but to remember. He wanted to lose himself to adrenaline, to be so out of his mind that he forgot all about who he was, he wanted a good fight. A fight that he couldn't get earlier during the games when misery weighed him down.

Sting was still standing with his eyes closed shut when his ears started to ring. What was he doing? Maybe he did manage to lose himself after all...

He completely forgot about the problem at hand.

"Hey... you-" the blond opened his eyes only to see the face of Auguston Krued staring at him curiously. He made an almost horrified face before throwing a punch into the unsuspecting mage's stomach and watched him curl onto the ground in pain all over again.

"No homo," Sting muttered almost jokingly as he towered over the acting lieutenant colonel's downed form.

If anything, Krued was the epitome of awkward- at least to him anyways. Some of his mannerisms were just plain weird and really, he didn't get just how he got his job with the way he was naturally. Sting really just couldn't take him seriously.

Then again... he had a hard time taking Lilian- or Lily- or _Lils, _seriously too.

Ignoring the fact that the master could've seen him punch out his _baby _(honestly, he was beginning to see where the newly blond Bunny Girl got her weird from), he made his way to the circle forming around what he guessed was whatever shit Bunny Girl got herself into.

Sting honestly didn't know how he felt about Lilian. She seemed to always get herself into all kinds of trouble; it was like she was a magnet for bad luck. Sometimes he wondered if that was her thing; he heard of mages having a true 'element' but never being able to unlock it unless they went on a magical pilgrimage or whatever. Maybe that was her's- Bunny Girl, the mage of bad luck and misfortune.

Now, _that _would be hilarious.

After a lot of pushing and shoving, Sting found himself as a bystander in a fight circle between Lilian and the guy who managed to detach her from him earlier by just throwing himself at them. He felt his stomach churn sickly as he examined the scene before him. Though the reason why he felt so sick was beyond him.

He saw Bunny girl as a lot of things- as a sister, as a best friend, as a five year old who constantly needed to be supervised... He saw her laugh till her sides hurt, saw her ugly crying like a baby, saw her embarrassed beyond belief, saw her shy away from him in certain situations, and saw her scream at a guy for touching her apple juice.

And though he saw her go through a lot of things these past few years, Sting had never seen Lilian as angry as she was now.

Man, the girl was practically glowering. Well actually she looked slightly constipated as she sat on her spot of the grass across from the brunette, pinned into the ground like the gravity had multiplied by a thousand around her as Alexander towered over her and lectured her like how one lectured a pet.

Honestly, in a way Sting was reminded of an angry five year old as he watched her pout and glare at the guy pinned beside her. His eyebrow quirked in interest as he watched her lips move quickly and a misty outline of a giant chicken form beside her. It dissipated almost immediately though when her mentor caught her trying to summon... whatever and slapped her over the head with a giant tree branch.

He was surprised the two of them weren't viciously trying to bite off each other's heads when he realized that Alexander must've magicked their mouths shut. He frowned as he watched Lilian glare up at her old mentor, almost childishly as he dropped the branch and sighed.

As long as she wasn't getting hurt right?

Sting stayed in his spot as he watched his old team mate get scolded and reprimanded by the redheaded male. By this time, she had dropped her glare and was now sulking down at the dirt as Alexander moved on to scold the brunette.

The crowd was slowly starting disperse, having lost interest since there was no fight taking place and Sting took this as a chance to approach his old team mate.

The blond slayer inwardly groaned as he crouched beside Lilian, it was times like this that he wished Fro was around. But he knew she was with Rogue and Rogue was god knows where with that other female dragon slayer.

"Hey," he started and watched as her shoulders stiffened as she turned her head to look at him. He almost laughed at the look of horror that struck her face upon seeing him, "what? Not glad to see me?"

"No. No... I just," she shook her head and had to stop to let the dizziness ware off. She forgot she was still under a heavier gravity than the one Sting was in, "this is embarrassing."

He just had to smirk at that, all the things she could've said and she decides to comment on how embarrassing this was? He looked up at her old mentor and wasn't that surprised that the two of them- Alexander and the brunette were staring back at them with a look of curiosity etched on their faces. Sting was too caught up trying to decipher whatever evil things the brunette was probably thinking of through his face that he almost missed Alexander flick his wrist. The magic power lifted almost immediately off of Lilian- he saw how her body relaxed as the gravity returned back to normal around her but she made no move to get up. Stupid girl must have not realized it yet.

"Is your old guild always this..." his eyes scanned around the clearing as he tried to look for the right words to describe L'arc Sibyl, "_rowdy_?"

"It's not as rowdy as Fairy Tail, I hear." Came his immediate answer and he only stared at her unimpressed as she nervously laughed from her spot on the ground, "it's more like a disorganized foster home if you ask me..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." her voice dropped to a low whisper now, her eyes downcast and he watched as her shaky arms made its way to cover her face.

Lilian was weird, Sting reminded himself. She was a weird girl. Had always been ever since she started claiming to be ill a few years ago when they started traveling together. He just didn't really pay much mind to it as he watched her start to sniffle and sob before him.

How he wished Fro was there with him.

And Lector.

"Sting... I'm so sorry," she croaked in between sobs, letting her hair pool around her face as her shoulders shook with each whimper. Sting only sighed and dragged the girl onto her feet, brushing the dirt off her vest and hair as her mentor and the other dude stared at him.

He forgot she said Alexander was like a brother to her. That would explain just why he was seething as he held the same tree branch he hit Lilian with hover over the brunette's head.

Sting didn't say anything as Bunny Girl continued to whimper and sob about god knows what- something about being a bother and being in no place to be sad when compared to him or something. He wasn't listening. He had toned her out the moment he got her to stand properly and saw her blistered feet that just barely filled his shoes. He didn't whether to curse himself for actually making her go through that dare or slap her over the head for actually doing it.

She really was high maintenance, he said to himself as he slapped his hands over both of her cheeks and pulled. He ignored the small whine she gave as he stared at her nonchalantly; wiping her eyes free of any tears with his free fingers, "stop."

Lilian only stared at him with eyes that reminded him of Fro's as he sighed and gathered her into his arms, skillfully getting his shoes off her feet and on his.

It was obvious people were going to gossip as he carried her out of the park, he left in a sea of murmurs and gasps after all. But he was Sting Eucliffe- the fame that Sabertooth granted him shaped him in such a way that he was used to leaving in hushed whispers. He learnt to tune it out. He shut his senses and in turn closed himself off from the rest of the world.

But Lilian was a living thing- a human. She was his friend and he really still hadn't figured just what to think of her.

"Sting, where are we going?" She asked him a little while later, her sobs having long passed. Now, her voice was just dry and extremely unattractive.

"Ms Greeney's." He answered and patted her back softly when she gave a small hiccup.

She was his best friend- or something akin to it but she wasn't Lector.

That much he was sure of.


	35. Our Second Kind of Date

I literally had such a hard time keeping myself from going back five chapters and completely rewriting it all. I totally would have too... if only my goal wasn't to finish this fic _this _year. Why did I do this to myself again? Omg. I have enough trouble writing these chapters as is...

I feel like I broke OC fic laws, guys. An OC fic shouldn't be this long and have this many reviews. I love you all.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is ok?"<p>

I peeked through the curtains and watched as the white dragon slayer's head snapped up to stare back at me in a daze. The extremely tired look on his face was a bit hard to miss as you can just see him recollecting his thoughts and sit up straight before staring back at me with that same even look he always gave me.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Sting blinked and for a while I almost mistaken him for someone who had never been in human contact ever in their lives.

"Sting." His name was already slipping from my lips as I pulled the curtain aside and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms across my chest as I stared back at him. "You had to _break _a window to get in here and you sort of just stole clothes in a sense..."

"Yeah and you're still wearing them anyways." He nudged his head towards the new outfit I was wearing and I felt my cheeks heat up, "c'mon I know you like it, Lils."

Somehow, I felt that Sting wasn't up to his usual teasing antics so I decided to drop it as he got up from his spot and lead me out of the shop. Through the window of course.

At least he had the courtesy to place a magic seal to keep robbers out and leave a note for the poor old seamstress.

Though he did with almost stiff rehearsed movements.

"Honestly, I used to do this all the time. She won't care if she knows it's me." I heard him try to reassure me as I turned my head to stare at the disappearing form of the shop for the umpteenth time before he pulled me around a corner and up a flight of stony stairs. I shot him a look and he only returned it with a small lift of his upper lip.

While we were at the picnic with my old guild, I wasn't exactly worried about his mood as I knew that there was at least one person who was going to take care of that if I couldn't. I even distinctly remembered hearing Cece and Ace whisper to each other earlier how Sting seemed to be acting differently than he had during the Games. Now?

Now, it seemed to me like he was just an empty puppet shell given a tiny conscious full of remorse and angst.

And though he did quite a good job hiding it a few hours ago, I noticed how he seemed to be slipping up every few seconds the more we continued to stroll through the streets in silence.

To think he was actually having true fun earlier... true depression doesn't fade- how could I possibly think this was an exception?

"Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" His melodious voice rang through my ears- _would've _rang through my ears if it hadn't sound so _dead_. What once emitted with leadership and pride now sounded as if a sound coming from a helpless child trying to act strong.

No comment, I reminded myself. Don't comment, it'll only hurt his pride more...

"Um, I was actually thinking of testing out my magic..." I confessed shyly as I accidentally bumped against him and felt his skin brush past mine. The simple action made me blush and I tried to hide it by suddenly fussing around with my hair.

Sting let out a small grunt.

"I bring you out _alone, _get you nice clothes and all you think of is to _train_?" the way he said it could have been misinterpreted in so many ways. But what stood out the most to me was that unlike before, he didn't sound so sure of himself. It sounded more like he was whining or grunting or something rather than teasing.

I felt myself shake nervously as I watched him shove his hands into his pockets out the corner of my eye. Sting's long strides had changed and now it matched up with mine in perfect harmony as we slowly made our way across one of Crocas' many decorated bridges.

Neither of us dared to say a word after that comment. The silence was heavy between me and Sting as I twirled my thumbs and tried hard to keep my footsteps steady. It was almost as if a dark fog had descended upon us and yet it was still as light as a transparent veil. It wasn't awkward, more like a cold blanket waiting to be warmed.

Walking through Crocas made me think back to a few days ago when we had our first outing _alone_.

Try as I might, the word _outing _was far from what I knew what the event actually was and no matter how eloquently I worded my sentences, I was still describing the same event.

In the back of my mind, I knew that Lily Harvard had her first date with Sting Eucliffe just days ago before she unfortunately _died_. That thought was suffocating.

_"I like your pink hair. I like you the way you way, bunny girl." _

Was what he said to me- to _Lily _that day before the seamstress whipped out a camera and stole a picture of us.

I wonder if he still thought the same of me now that he knew _me_. Lily had so many bloody feelings for him that it just clouded my judgment and back then, I wouldn't have hesitated to start imagining us away from this crazy life, living in a cottage somewhere raising a dozen kids.

But when Lily died, Lilian had to come back to surface. And Lilian wasn't Lily.

And so I wasn't allowed to keep Bunny Girl's feelings.

"So what's up with you and Archer Boy?" the White Dragon Slayer asked suddenly and with each word, I realized that the lull of his voice was losing its touch. Even with the knowledge that it might've only been because the words were as empty as stars, I couldn't deny that my heart no longer fluttered every time he spoke. A panic thought rushed through my mind as I slowed down.

Just when did I stop?

"Me and En?" Sting was slowing down too when he noticed I was lagging behind, he was giving me a sort of glazed look. Like he was seeing something else as his eyes twinkled with a curiosity of another kind. But there was still a frown etched on his face, betraying any suspicion that he let himself be caught in daydreams.

"If that's what his mother calls him..." I laughed at the small comment and we both sat ourselves down by the foot of the bridge. Shuffling around awkwardly so we wouldn't be in anyone's way.

I was watching Sting begin weaving flowers by their stems when I spilled my story out to him- my whole story. Each intricate knot was like a start of a new chapter- a new thought- a new adventure and it wasn't until now that I realized that my beginning was filled with _En En En_.

He was my childhood best friend, my playmate and I knew him even before I was disowned for being a magic user. We used to play together every day and we were inseparable. Even when we began to develop our childish pride and started arguing more and more, we still hung around each other like magnets.

In a way, En saved me from a life that was filled with days stuck in a room with old people. He was the opening out of my childhood cave and together, we did and learnt so many things that I wouldn't have experienced if I was never a mage.

We joined L'Arc Sibyl together, did jobs together, did the S Class Exams together and hell, we even got promoted at the same time. He was as big an influence on me as I was on him. And it was En who in the end, drove me out of the guild.

I remember telling Sting and Rogue that I was infused with a lacrima just like them. But I never told them the true origins of Bunny Girl. Even thinking back on it made me want to choke on my spit.

Time _there _felt like centuries beyond each experiment to the next. The pain was traumatizing and the emotional restraint I had to keep upon myself was just too stressing back then. No one understood my plight. No one understood me.

Sting stopped me however when he saw that I was having a hard time collecting the proper words, successfully changing the touchy subject to another.

"So the reason why he jumped you at the park..." He tied the last knot tightly before handing the floral crown to me with a slow grace.

"Was because he hated the Lilian Evan Orelohr who left L'arc Sibyl without him. He hated me for leaving" _him. _

My fingers curled around the flower crown that was still hanging loosely from his grip. I tried to ignore the fact he literally just plucked flowers from a pot placed conveniently beside him and tried to focus my eyes on the one sunflower weaved in the crown.

The bright yellow petals reminded me of one stellar mage in a bunny suit.

"What about you and Lucy Heartfilia?" I found myself asking.

The look Sting gave me was almost as surprised as I was at how straightforward I was at voicing something that had been bothering me for days.

"What about me and that Fairy chick?" He asked with a little bit of emotion wove into his voice. I had to shut my eyes as I felt his fingers brush past my cheeks as he placed the crown on my head lazily.

"Don't you like her?" Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush.

Sting let out an amused chuckle at my expression and carefully ruffled up my hair as he jokingly said, "Who's asking- you or Bunny Girl?"

"Bunny Girl." I found myself blurting out and he only laughed some more. Letting the whole town hear his dead chuckle as he leaned back against the stone pillar supporting the bridge. "I saw a picture of her fall out of that man journal of yours. And the looks-"

"Giving her old man's diary was probably the longest job I've ever had to do." He cut in briskly, as he groaned and for a second I thought he legitimately felt exhausted over the topic, "actually it might've been her old librarian but all I know is that I'm never granting death wishes again."

I felt uncontrollable relief wash over me with those words.

I knew I had to detach myself from _her _feelings but I couldn't help it. All this time I thought the White Dragon Slayer had liked the ex heir to the Heartfilia Konzern when actually, he was just tired and debating when was a good time to get his dead client's death wish over and done with.

I could've laughed at the irony. Would've too as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Oh god, how silly was I...

"It was actually my first job in Sabertooth," he was saying with surrendered sighs, "the guy was already dying and he wouldn't shut up about his young mistress who disappeared alongside Fairy Tail. He said he wanted her to have something from all her former servants as well as having something of her mother's."

A smile was beginning to form on my lips when I turned back to look at my companion despite myself. So that was it. That was it.

There weren't any hidden feelings other than just that.

He was just trying to finish his first job.

The smile was replaced with a incoherent murmur as I stared at Sting who was staring back at me with eyes filled with _something_. For a moment I was scared I had just been dragged around town by the red carnival freak.

"Sting?" the whisper almost died in the silence that fell between us, his eyes flickered a bit as it began to turn almost gentle. Watery and soft like feathers trapped in the rain.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until I realized he was slowly inching closer towards me, his gaze never leaving mine. Entrapping me in his presence as I felt myself growing faint.

"Sting, what are you...?" I asked once again only to be shushed by a lingering finger. My eyelids fluttered when I felt his nose brush past mine.

He still didn't break eye contact as he leaned in closer and closer. Our lips just a tease away.

My mind was a mess; I was frozen stiff as the thoughts of what this could possibly lead up to ran through my head. Lily's emotions ran a bullet train over mine and I could already hear my heart hammering in my chest as my eyes began to flutter shut.

This was it, wasn't it? All _I _ever wanted...

He was going to kiss me.

He was going to _kiss _me.

He was going to kiss _me_!

I could feel his hand trace its way to the back of my neck. My mind was just about to explode as the more delusional part of me imagined a wedding taking place with doves flying through a cerulean sky clutching crimson ribbons of-

With a yank, I felt his lips on mine in a furry of emotion and I lost myself in his storm.

Both hands were on me now; playing with my hair, stroking my cheek, pushing me closer against him and encouraging me to reciprocate his passion. Before I could even put a thought to it, my arms were already wrapped around his neck and I followed shyly to his gentle nips and loving dance.

Sanity was far beyond me as I fell into a blanket of pure bless, all of this seemed almost too good to be true. It definitely sounded too good to be true. But the logical thoughts failed me as I felt his tongue ask for permission that I was too happy to give. I melted in his grasp the moment I let him in as I let out a low moan at his taste.

For a moment, I was just Lily Harvard having one of her crazy dreams.

I couldn't have been any happier as I tugged on his hair lightly and tilted my head in response to his as we both broke for air, staring at each other with half lidded eyes filled with a sweet sin.

I was having an epiphany. Never mind getting over the lull of his sweet not-so nothings, I was falling for _him _all over again. Maybe even deeper. A dark blush enveloped my cheeks as I stared back at him, forgetting all about the circumstances. I was too caught up in the memory of the kiss to care.

And I stared and stared.

And he stared back.

What happened next broke my heart into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>Writing this was so freaking hard man. No joke. It was hell.<p>

I was never good at heart to hearts. My side was more like two long sentences about the last person who managed to piss me off of the top of my mind. And even then it sounded more like I was joking hahah.

Next chapter: **Somebody Special**

Review?


	36. Somebody Special

Sorry, I disappeared for a whole month when I said I wanted to get this story done this year- yah... don't count on me for anything guys. The only excuse I have is that I got caught up in another fandom and forgot this fic entirely. Please this month has been a bit _cray cray _for me. Talk about dedication, hey? Hahaha.

Anyways, I took a few lines out of the last chapter so really, I just kind of gave you guys a huge spoiler (well not really since I'm going to write about it in this chapter but still). **But story wise, this fic will operate on the assumption that Lector stayed dead**. Ok? Ok.

Yah, I planned on replying to all you guys' reviews too but I just- I'm a terrible person, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

><p>"You <em>kissed <em>me though." I repeated in disbelief, pushing him away as I stood up.

My chest was growing heavier and heavier by the minute as I watched him get up as well and stare back at me with his sharp gaze. His words had cut me like knives and I felt like crumbling right then and there if it wasn't for his hold on my arm.

Too bad his touch wasn't what I wanted right now.

"Sting, you don't understand," I started once again, already choking on the air needed for each word to form. "_You _were the one who _kissed _me."

The dragon slayer only stiffened at that as he lowered his forehead until it touched mine and whispered, "Not the right thing to do, _I know_ but-"

A sob was beginning to form in the back of my throat as those words tumbled out of his mouth like rain falling from the sky. His eyes, once sharp, had softened once again as he gave me that strange look. That same strange look that he gave me before he-

I had to push him away before I gave in to these stupid delusions.

"Is this a joke to you?" I took a step back as tears began to fall. My voice croaked and really, it was all I could do to keep myself from falling to my knees and breaking down in front of him. "The right thing you could've done was _not _lead me on."

"Please just let me explain-"

"And explain what?!" I snapped as he took a step forward and I took a step back. "Sting, you told me that you didn't like me that way _after _you kissed me. What am I supposed to believe?!"

"Believe _me_," he pleased as he raked a hand through his hair tiredly. I didn't want to say anything to him as I watched him stand there, balling up his fist as he tried to find the words.

Lily liked him too much to actually give him a break and _pretend _to be understanding. Lilian? Lilian was a big ball of hard hurt and Sting wasn't doing any better.

"I _lost _my best friend, Lils" He started after taking a huge sigh. All of his walls had finally shot down, and he looked so weak. Like he was his own personal object of what he loathed the most, "Lector was taken away from me _just like that_. I don't want to lose you too."

The Sting _I _knew would've never told the story like that; he would've sugarcoated it with vicious spices and sauces. Sting Eucliffe would've told a heroic tale of how his cat was struck down by an evil dragon and died a noble death. The fact he was being so straightforward almost made me want to go and jump into his already open arms. It made Lily want to go and jump into his arms and wallow in our self pity.

But I had to separate myself from the dead girl.

"You should've thought about it _before _you kissed me, Sting." Lilian had choked out through my lips. I was crying like there was no tomorrow and there was so much space between me and Sting, that I could have ran and he wouldn't be able to catch me once I turned the corner. "You shouldn't have got me thinking that _this _was going to be a real thing."

"Lector _died _in front of my eyes, Lily." He choked out, staring at me with a small growl in his voice. "Thinking about _this_, whatever _this _is-"

"You can't just say that!" I screamed back in between sobs, my knees were already shaking as I glared at him, "I _liked _you- _fell in love with you, _ok?! For the longest time! And you can't just-"

"Lily-"

"Lilian." He looked shocked as I cut in quickly. I was shaking my head, "I'm Lilian now. Lily's _dead_. You've already lost me."

And I ran.

Ran as fast as my legs could take me until I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed.

I was right, I could never ever be anything more to Sting Eucliffe than just a sister.

I was such a fool, I should've stopped being Lily when she 'died'. Should've thrown away that mask the moment she was burnt to ashes, but instead I clung to her like a second skin. And look where it got me.

Crying alone on the corner of some street, that's what.

I must've looked like a mess, I certainly felt like a mess. I didn't even know who I was anymore- Lily had managed to break down Lilian's walls only to leave _this_.

_This _being the embarrassing heap of blue fabric balled up in the corner; I felt like I just had my heart torn out. And it wasn't just like those somber moments where I saw Sting canoodle along with another girl- no, I literally felt like there was an empty space in my chest where something used to be.

It was a pain like no other.

Not even what I had to go through when I was kidnapped could be compared with this hollow feeling.

When I became Lily Harvard and met Seira at Sabertooth, my sole intention was to _just _get stronger and _maybe_ return to L'arc Sibyl like I was away on a ten-year mission. Meeting Sting was not in my plans. Knowing _of _him was a granted thing, the mage was famous after all. _Knowing _him was a whole different thing entirely.

I didn't count on actually _meeting _and _talking _and _falling _for Sting Eucliffe.

I heard a lot things about love, and foolish as I was back then; I shook it off as an urban myth. Because Lilian Evan never experienced it. And she only believed what she experienced.

That's why I kept trying to shake Sting off when I thought I somehow contracted a disease or something. Because there was no way to explain the way he always managed to tug my heartstrings or my feelings while he was around.

It was a pity crush at first but the more he hung around the more I fell.

A few years later, I finally understood how all those girls felt whenever their idol just strolled past.

Sting had managed to slip into all my thoughts and even when I was facing my own inner turmoil, I would always end up thinking of _Sting Sting Sting._

It was unhealthy, I knew it was and now it had to stop. It had to stop before-

"Lilian?" A syrupy voice called out, I looked up from my ball and wiped my eyes as the blurry form of Azalia stared back at me. "Don't just stare at me, get up."

"What do you want," I murmured and remained curled up on the ground. The look Azalia had given me almost seemed like she was actually worried, and we all knew just how easy it was for me to misunderstand a look. She only groaned at my stubbornness and pulled me onto my feet with that dainty grip of hers.

We both didn't say a word as she pulled me into her carriage, her in her mass of golden trim frills and outfits that not even Princess Hisui would wear and me in my wrecked dress that I had stole from Mrs. Greeney's closet. I didn't dare lift my head from the ground until I was shuffled in and Azalia was seated across from me.

"You were right," I said finally after a long dreary silence as the carriage began to move. My sister shot me a confused look as I continued to play with my thumbs, my voice still shook with each word, "I could've been the Lilian Evan we both knew if I didn't fall in love."

"With Sting Eucliffe," she added and relished in the fact that I had shuddered when that name slipped from those lips. "Now, I wonder what brought this on..."

"I'll do it," Azalia stared back at me with a bewildered expression as I picked myself up. There was no other way. With this, I wouldn't _hurt _anymore. This was how I'm going to get rid of Lily Harvard the Bunny Girl, "I'll help you with your little problem."

If I had looked out the window then I would've noticed that I wasn't the only one making a revelation.

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

"Lil-!" Sting cried as he watched her retreating back disappear into the evening crowd, he felt his chest grow heavy as he quickly lost sight of her.

He really didn't know what had happened in those last few minutes with the girl; he just remembered her asking about his fairly nonexistent relationship with Lucy Heartfilia and him staring at her soft lips. He was so _tired;_ from the Games, from Sabertooth, from _everything_.

And he had let pure instinct take over him and before he knew it, Sting's lips were on top of Lily's.

He was grabbing at her soft pink locks, stroking her painted cheeks, tracing circles onto her porcelain like skin. He was kissing Lily Harvard with nothing but pure instinct and as he nipped and relished in her taste, he couldn't help but feel like this was _wrong_.

They broke apart for air and Sting realized just what he missed.

Lily had been what he needed to strive forward and defeat Natsu Dragneel, she was a reminder of Lector's wish. He _had _no feelings for her, none that were more than just what you expected from a brother-sister relationship. They had been unofficial partners for _years _and it was mainly him who coined her Bunny Girl.

Then she died.

Taking Lector with her.

Sitting beside him was a girl he knew nothing about; she wasn't Lily- she didn't have her pink hair, her bunny ears, her painted cheeks. She was Lilian Evan Orelohr. Sting didn't know this girl.

But she stared back at him with _Lily's _blue eyes and he couldn't just-

He had to push her away and that was what he did.

"This is wrong," he whispered as he tried to clear his head, "I don't- I don't like you _that _way."

He thought he could differentiate between the two girls; could get himself to _accept _that Lily was no more but the kiss had brought surface thoughts that had never crossed his mind before.

Lilian wasn't the weird one- _Lily _was.

Lilian wasn't his best friend- _Lily Harvard _was Sting's best friend in human form.

Lily had died that day in the Domus Flau and in her place came Lilian Evan Orelohr and with the sudden appearance of the blond girl came a surge of feelings he thought he bottled up long ago.

Sting didn't know just how events could have unfolded this way as his knees gave up on him and he crumbled onto the ground.

He had lost so much.

And now he was going to lose something he thought he never had before.

The girl might've not been Lector. Lily might've been his best friend, his sister.

But Lilian was somebody special.

She wasn't like the other girls who he played like puppets, she actually had feelings for him. She had told him she had liked him. Had _fallen in love _with him.

And she had ran out on him just as he realized his own feelings for the girl.

Sting let a growl escape from his lips as he picked himself up.

He wasn't going to lose her this time, he was going to get her back.

He was going to get Lilian Evan Orelohr.

* * *

><p>Urgh, how do I english.<p>

See, if you guys had picked the bittersweet ending then I could've ended this in like two chapters where Sting and Lilian meet each other in like two years or something and start it all over again where they introduce themselves like they were never partners. Cliche I know but I couldn't think of anything else. But you guys wanted a happy ending, so now I have to really think.

I hope you guys aren't disappointed with this chapter, I actually looked back to check if I didn't make any contradictions. Hopefully this answers all your questions. Sting didn't like Lilian the same way she did because he still thought she was Lily and didn't fully know his feelings until he kissed her. It's like a shoujo manga development. In this case, Sting's the- _oh god._

I'm going to end this before I terrify myself further.

Review?


	37. I Wouldn't Leave You

Oh dear lord, you guys are beyond precious. I'm actually thinking up of a short 10k RougeOC oneshot, nothing much yet but after Fool's Gold is done I'll be moving on to an original story that I've been planning for the past three years. 'Course finishing _that _might never happen since fanfiction is such a big part of my life ahahah.

I'm trying so hard to get myself back on track updating-wise but _urgh _you know- I _want _to finish writing the however many chapters left to finish this fic but I _almost _don't. You get me? No? Nevermind. Enjoy.

**37. I Wouldn't Leave You ( For the World )**

* * *

><p>When I agreed to help her; I expected one of two things- topmost being that it was hard enough work that would take my head off of the white dragon slayer and second being that I was actually going straight to said poor village.<p>

It seemed like a logical thought stream anyways- I could only do so much in Crocus after all. If I went straight there, not only will I reaffirm Orelohr power in that village but I'll actually be able to train using whatever spells I remembered of my old magic without having to constantly look over my shoulder.

But of course Azalia had different plans.

Very stupid plans actually.

Which involved me staying in Crocus for the reminder of the Grand Magic Games and guarding the Princess Hisui.

Which you know wouldn't have been too bad if the two didn't seem to have _another _hidden agenda. What were these people and hidden agendas anyways? You'd expect the system to have fallen apart by now just by sticking a sword into the heavy atmosphere of Mercurius. Seriously, every noble person that inhabited this place probably hated each other.

I wouldn't be surprised if what little I heard of the Eclipse plan was actually a secret coup d'état that Arcadios was planning against Datong.

Oh good lord, poor Krued would have to work alongside this guy when he gets promoted.

Bless his soul, I hope he survives.

I can see why no one likes him, I thought to myself as I shadowed the princess who was currently trying to swerve past the Minister of Defense's accusing gaze. He certainly gave off those creepy vibes.

I experimentally unsheathed the short sword I was handed earlier as I made eye contact with the man. I knew if Princess Hisui caught me mildly threatening the Minister, I'd be scolded for sure but it was I was more driven by curiosity than rebellion. I was still a person of noble descent and I was pretty sure news of me popping back up have spread by now thanks to the circus. I knew what the public knew of me but I hadn't exactly spent enough time with a person of high status to get a real idea of what they thought of me.

Not that my image had bothered me before-

_"I like your pink hair. I like you the way you way, bunny girl."_

Just as I felt the whisper of his breath against my ear, Datong reacted in a way that got me scurrying after the Princess who was now half way down the hall.

He laughed.

Bitterly. It was more of a chuckle than anything but the way he kept my gaze creeped me out more than anything. He gave me a look- like he knew I knew something that he didn't know. Which I didn't. But I was certain it had something to do with Azalia and Hisui's hidden agenda.

"Miss Orelohr," I tensed up and quickly ran up to the princess who had now rounded the corner and was waiting for me in front of a set of windows. I bowed, staring at the marble floor as she sighed and fixed her short dress.

She didn't say anything for the longest time and I was scared I might have done something to insult her. Maybe she did see me unsheathe my sword- oh gosh, and this is why Krued is a knight and I'm not.

I was about to apologize for my rudeness when she spoke up, "you used to be a Sabertooth mage."

The princess was looking out the window, her fingers tracing small flowers on the condensation and her face unreadable. Meanwhile I was having a heart attack just beside her; I am going to be killed. I knew agreeing to Azalia was going to lead me to my death.

The act wasn't that bad, was it? We tried so hard- Sting and I.

Sting...

My fingers were absently ghosting over my lips as I tried to swallow back the events leading up to my being here. His touch had haunted me ever since I got into that carriage with my sister; the phantom sensations still lingered on my skin. His fingers in my hair, his hand on my cheek, his lips on mine... It got harder to ignore what had happened with each passing second. I kept reminding myself that this was for the best, that this way I wouldn't get hurt.

But Sting's voice would always come back whispering, begging, crying into my ear.

The sound of one of the princess's rings clicking against the glass brought me back and I lowered my head.

"Yes, Princess Hisui." I answered and balled my fists into the fabric of my shirt. "I went by Lily Harvard."

She hummed, turning away from the window to stare at me. Her gaze flat and calculating.

"You're well acquainted with Sting Eucliffe, are you not?" Hearing his name out loud was worse than thinking it in my head. The way she said it so easily brought memories of how we used to joke around and worked without a care in the world. It sounded so natural on her lips and I felt so alienated all of a sudden. Like I never actually knew him. Like I was just another girl who fell for his looks. Like I was just another disillusioned girl.

"Was well acquainted," I said slowly, pulling away once again from my thoughts and hoping that my voice wouldn't crack. Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes now as I stared at everything that was not the princess. Sting was just another boy, I'll get over him.

Right?

"You used to be referred to as Bunny Girl?" I nodded, still not wanting to look up as I bit my lip.

"Sting coined that nickname when he saw my _quirk _one day," I whispered and tried not to think. Tried not to sob as his name came tumbling out in my voice, leaving my lips like his when we shared that kiss. Like hushed breaths and flushed- "it stuck."

I had to take a deep breath and sink my nails into my sweaty palms; it felt like such a long time ago when I finally let go of the cloak I donned and Sting saw what kind of effect he had on me.

I was choking back tears when she finally sighed and leaned over to put a hand over my clenched fist, "Miss Orelohr."

"Yes?" I looked up finally to stare at her, not caring if my facial expressions had scrunched up so much that I was now pulling an ugly face in front of her royal person. I couldn't hold it in anymore; there was so much more than I let myself believe when it came to my feelings to the white dragon slayer. When he pulled away; not only did he break my heart but I felt my spirit crumble into ashes to the wind when each and every word dangled over my head, mixing and mingling with my own personal belief.

He was more than just Sting Eucliffe to me.

He was so much more than just that.

"Did you..." her face showed the slightest bit of concern laced with curiosity and I almost laughed bitterly at that- she was a princess. She was destined for an arranged marriage; in this cruel world there was no such thing as knights in shining armor.

"I thought we had something special," I confessed between sobs. "I _thought _and ignored what I _knew _and I-"

"You loved him." She concluded and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. That question seemed to shock me to my senses and I realized just what kind of situation I got myself into.

"Love is a dangerous thing," I said, pulling away from her hands and bit into my lip until it bled. Slowly I regained my composure until I was just a shivering red-eyed mess in front of the princess. I bowed, kowtowed almost, "forgive me, my lady. I spoke out right when I shouldn't have and done things that could have been handled differently. I hope you do find it in your heart to forgive my insolence."

"But you didn't-" whatever she was going to say was interrupted when she realized I had bent down so low that I really was going to bend my knees into a kowtow. "Stand up, Miss Orelohr. Such a position is never suited for a young lady."

"But I-"

"Stand up." She merely raised her voice and I found myself face to face with her once again. I blinked tiredly as she leaned against the window and stared out into the town view it offered. "Things are changing, it'll be best if you talked things out before the end of the Games."

I didn't dare reply this time, the way she worded it was every bit suspicious and it made me wonder just why she even brought up this topic.

"You'll find the things necessary to plan for your soon journey to your family's village in your room." She started, whipping around and looked every bit as royal as she should. "But before then, I would like you to think of what I just said. You are dismissed, Miss Orelohr."

I bowed once again and she clapped her hands only for a maidservant to appear right beside her. She left just like that, leaving me to my thoughts in front of a giant pane of glass with a scenic view.

I wasn't lying when I said that love was a dangerous thing. To my knowledge, love has led to more deaths than all the wars combined. Love leads to irrational thoughts and for me to admit that I _love _Sting Eucliffe. It was-

_( It was maddening and before I knew it, he began tickling me, tackling me to the ground with a mischievous smirk and wouldn't stop until I was begging for mercy with tears in my eyes. We were both laughing like crazy when we realized the position we were in. His head was hovering over mine, his hand on my hips when someone coughed awkwardly. )_

_( "C-can we meet after this?" __His head snapped at me, his expression unreadable as the two exceeds entered the room like we __predicted. __I panicked at his silence and started to flail around, getting up and bowing. __"W-what am I saying! O-of course, we can't. This was a just a pure coincidence." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, b-lining to the door, "this wasn't supposed to happen anyways. Bye!" )_

_( Both hands were on me now; playing with my hair, stroking my cheek, pushing me closer against him and encouraging me to reciprocate his passion. Before I could even put a thought to it, my arms were already wrapped around his neck and I followed shyly to his gentle nips and loving dance. )_

I didn't just how it happened- how my crush turned into something _more_. Maybe it was when he first sent me out to find Wendy, or when Emily bust into the infirmary after I found out I was now a blond or when he found me in the inn throwing up. All I knew I always had this conversation with myself and I always came up with the same conclusion.

But the memories.

The memories.

The feeling of warm arms wrapped around me and a gaze so compelling... It was foolish to have ignored all this before, to try to run away from it again.

I loved Sting Eucliffe. I love Sting Eucliffe.

I love him so much.

I love his voice, his touch, his face, his personality. I love how much he cared, how he was always so fun. I love how careless he could be sometimes, his arrogance, his ignorance. I love his laugh, his scoff, his butt.

I love him for everything he was.

And even if he didn't feel the same way I did, I knew this was only going to kill me until I couldn't hold it anymore.

For a moment, I worried if this was Azalia's plan all along but I shook it off as I took in a deep breath. No more crying, plan or not I was obviously not going to leave Crocus now. I had promised him.

I was his best friend. I wasn't going to leave him. Not for the world.

But actions spoke louder than words. Speaking with him was an entirely another matter.

* * *

><p>Sting has a nice butt. Don't lie to me, you know you've checked it out some point in the mangaanime. Hahhaha.

So yeah, further analysis on Lilian's feelings. Next chapter will be all about Sting. And then maybe two chapters until the end or something. I don't know, we'll see since I all but abandoned my plot outline. Oops.

Review?


	38. Gold Lining

Horray, chapter 314 is out! Sting looks better, but I wonder what he's plotting. Hmmm

Sorry for the short chapter guys, there really isn't much I can write for Sting hah. I hope you guys enjoy it anyhow cause I'll be wrapping it all up before this fic's first year anniversary (hopefully).

* * *

><p>Sting knew what he had to do; he knew of every word he'd have to say, every breath he'd take, every glance, every touch needed to get back what was his. He rehearsed it all in his head, muttered it under his breath as he twisted and turned through the now busy streets of Crocus following her scent.<p>

He knew it all by heart.

He _had _practiced it on other girls after all, he knew it worked. It worked every time. It was just a matter of how much charm and lust he let himself hint at through means of body language and his own hushed whisper.

She was different though. She wasn't like the other girls.

This, he kept telling himself, this is why those words won't work. Why the slight outtakes of breaths won't suffice. Why the lingering touches won't trick her into bringing him into her bed. Because that's not what he wanted at all.

He wanted Lilian. Innocently.

As innocent as the holy white dragon slayer could be, that is.

Her words still rang through his ears, he still felt her taste on the tips of his tongue, her touch still lift shivers. A few hours had passed since the encounter but he couldn't forget. Wouldn't allow himself to forget whatever impulsive instinct took over him to kiss her.

He enjoyed it and he knew she did too.

But they were two conflicted creatures, each blessed with demons of their own. But if push came to shove, he'd gladly destroy all the stars decorating the night sky just to get her. Because he was a fool for not realizing what her feelings were before.

He always thought she was weird, he shook it off and played away with random girls while she was left mopping with whatever soul she managed to be acquaintances with drinking her- _oh._

Sting felt like punching himself right then and there. _Lily _had liked him from the beginning and she still hung around even though it hurt to see him play around.

The dragon slayer let out a low rumble as he stopped in his tracks and recollected his thoughts. He couldn't afford to wallow in self-pity now. He had to think. He had to _know _how to explain it to her. How to make her listen.

He had to tell her how he honestly, truly felt and convince him that his word was worth gold.

He had to remember that she wasn't Lily anymore- that even though they called it off, even _if _there was still some Bunny Girl left in her, Lilian Orelohr _was not _Lily Harvard. Because _she _died however many days ago and the interaction between the two could easily be counted upon finger tips. Ultimately, they were strangers.

Strangers with a special bond.

But that kiss meant something. To the both of them.

"Fro, silly. This isn't gold." Sting snapped out of his thoughts as he whiffed the air subconsciously. He'd been too deep into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the familiar scents inching closer and closer to him. Until now he was only following the pull of his chest as he thought up words to say to the blond girl, too distracted to follow her scent. He hadn't realized that the strange tugging would've led him to the two other dragon slayers and his partner's cat. Even if it was just subconsciously.

He melded into the shadows as he watched Emily and Rogue stop at the corner across the street to kneel down to the pink frog-cat's level.

"It's not?" If Fro's eyes could have gotten any larger, her eyeballs would've popped out of their sockets. Even from where he hid (or blended in with his surroundings, as he preferred to think of it as), Sting could still hear the quiver in her voice. The exceed was about to cry as she eyed the small cluster of rock in her hand.

In theory, there was no use in masking his presence; if they were looking for him then they could easily have picked his scent out from among the crowd. But they didn't, instead they laughed goodheartedly as the shadow dragon slayer petted his cat softly.

"It's not," he confirmed in such a soft voice that luckily his ears picked up, "that's pyrite."

Sting had only caught glimpses of Rogue's evident fondness of his cat until now. Usually it was just a confirmation whether or not she was ok or a small pat on the head. And it was always when the two of them were alone or thought they were alone. It was never in public.

To them, kindness was a form of weakness.

Sabertooth mages had no room for weaklings.

So for Rogue to show such_ traits _that were so unlike him, in front of another dragon slayer no less, was definitely... something.

Emily Dawn had to be something if Rogue could be himself around her. He didn't know, didn't want to know as he watched the scene with half lidded eyes. Whatever his partner saw in her, whatever past she had, was none of his business. Rogue was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

Didn't mean he wasn't curious.

There wasn't much known about the Moon Dragon Slayer after all; all he knew was that her dragon was Elena. And she was her mother figure, as were all dragons. Emily was polite, ladylike (- so unlike Lily and her bunny suit (oh he still remembered that) and she was apparently, Lilian's best friend alongside another mage named V.

Best friend upon arriving at L'Arc Sibyl that is- Lily... no Lil_ian _told him that En was her ultimate best friend. Or frenenemy... or whatever.

Maybe she knows how I can get Lilian to listen to me, Sting thought to himself as he watched the two try to calm down the now sobbing Frosch.

He was just about to stroll up when something the moon dragon slayer said caught his attention.

"... might not be much but it's worth something. A sad fool could had taken the time to dig through the earth to discover this golden rock. Do you think he wouldn't be ecstatic even _if _he knew it was pyrite from the start?"

"It's not gold though..."

"True but in that one moment the sad fool had something to be happy about. A _gold _lining to an unfortunate situation." It sounded like she was smiling.

It wasn't long until the white dragon slayer had a smile of his own as he let the crowd swallow him as he continued trailing Lilian's scent.

That was it! That was how he was going to confront her.

That was how he could've summed up this entire situation.

He took in a loud breath as he took a long look at Mercurius castle.

And he smiled like a fool.

* * *

><p>Me have bad habit of rushing chapter ends. Excuse.<p>

Review?


	39. These Two Idiots

Auguston would have cried of laughter by now if he hadn't been on duty at the moment.

He was just about to finish making his rounds when he spotted one white dragon slayer scaling the walls. Usually, he wouldn't have hesitated to shoot the intruder down but this was freaking _Sting Eucliffe_.

And Sting Eucliffe did not scale walls.

'What is he even doing,' was all that went through the knight's head as he watched Sting swing onto a balcony, effortlessly managing to knock over all the flower pots he came upon. Auguston almost giggled at the sight. It certainly didn't look like the Sabertooth mage was having trouble, or intentionally trying to cause it, but no oneever managed to come close to Mercurius grounds without alerting the guard.

So how did he manage it?

A loud curse echoed right then and the young lieutenant colonel decided it was time to find out.

Never letting the dragon slayer out of his sight, he crept closer towards the castle when he finally let his focus flicker.

Oh, that's why.

Auguston almost smacked himself in the forehead at the sight of ten of his men all sprawled around the courtyard, beaten and whimpering like babies.

"I hate my life," the twenty four year old muttered under his breath as he looked back up at the dragon slayer, who was now experimentally tugging at a vine.

Auguston Krued didn't quite know where to classify Sting in his books.

He _did _like the guy- as a person. The dragon slayer definitely gave him a long lusted challenge that beating up En would never satisfy. He was head strong and arrogant- a nice change from the polite diplomats and fellow knight squadron commanders he worked with. He provided the jolt of reality he needed even if they only talked- or fought, twice.

There was also the fact he was involved with Lilian.

What kind of involvement, he still had to figure that one out but he was pretty darn sure that he didn't like whatever relationship the two had.

When he was first tipped by lady Azalia, he was every sort of skeptical if she was telling the truth.

Lily Harvard certainly didn't act like the Lilian he knew, that was his first thought when he went to investigate, and the Lilian he knew would never throw herself at a guy like that.

Even to him, it was plain obvious that the resident bunny girl of Sabertooth had a blatant crush on the white dragon slayer.

How Sting never picked up on it, he'll never know and he gave up investigating and passed the task on to someone else. When Emily confirmed that it really was their Lilian, he still wasn't sold even with all the evidence they brought back.

Their Lilian was never one for grade school crushes; she was too mature for her age after all. At one point Auguston had thought she wasn't even interested in the male gender, or any gender at all, as she was fair to everyone.

Chasing Lily Harvard through Domus Flau however convinced him that she really was Lilian.

Only she was able to make him go on a wild goose chase like that and he was so into trying to get some kind of truce out of her that he completely forgot to make up an excuse.

Watching Lilian and Sting interact at the picnic was somewhat of a shocker to him.

Her crush on the white dragon slayer didn't seem as obvious anymore; instead it was like watching something get purified. Even though it was still there, it was like it almost wasn't either. And then there were the flicking glances that Sting kept sending her way, his body language, and his shaky fingers. Gone was the mage he observed the first time he went to investigate. Instead, Sting looked like he cared tremendously for the newly discovered blond version of his bunny girl.

Yet, they both somehow managed to play it all off as friends with jaded over platonic interests.

Or maybe conflicted feelings. Sting seemed to give off the vibe of a vengeful stressed out man with all but a glimmer of hope left.

Watching Sting step in on that spat between Lilian and En was differently something. To anyone, their friendship looked like it had _decades _on it when it was barely even half that. The relationship between the two was definitely something different than any Lilian shared with a member of the male species back when she was still a L'Arc Sibyl mage.

Watching Sting gather his old guild mate into his heart left a strange feeling in his chest; like a chain had attached itself onto his heart and was threatening to separate itself with each step Sting took out the park.

He really wasn't sure what to think after witnessing that.

All he wanted was Lilian's happiness.

"Sting? Wait, what are you- ?!" Auguston was shocked out of his thoughts at the sound of Lilian's started squeal and he watched as Sting skillfully swung himself onto her balcony. He was just about to summon a spell for her protection when Sting said something, too quiet for his ears to hear and the blond quickly wrapped her arms around him.

There was no tears, no sobs that resonated down the tower. Instead, all he heard was hushed whispers and a quiet muffled laughter that tumbled out from the two of them.

Their foreheads were touching and he could see that Sting had wrapped his hands around her waist. Even from the distance, he could see the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her. Whispering something that made the both of them smile like two giddy children.

Auguston let out a small sigh as he dropped his gaze and went around prodding at his men.

They really were idiots.

* * *

><p>NOT DONE YET BUT ALMOST OMG THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME. BLESS YOUR HEARTS. ALL OF YOU.<p>

Papa Krued is the first Sting/Lilian shipper ahaha. I had no idea of how to continue last chapter so I had trouble starting this chapter and after three weeks of procratinating and reading Loki/Darcy fanfiction I figured that I might as well write papa Krued. Because he's my favorite OC. Haha.

Review?


	40. Fools in Love

Sorry for practically disappearing (again), procrastination is my Achilles heel. So Feb 12 was when this fic first got published; which was also when I was supposed to _finish _this year. But seriously- _procrastination_, my one true enemy.

Looking back at this story really makes me want to cry, Sting is all sorts of OOC and even though that's mostly because I started this like two weeks after his debut or something, you guys still made it this far. And just wow, I love you all.

This last chapter is for all of you gorgeous human beings.

* * *

><p>At first I didn't suspect it was Sting's doing when I finally left the castle grounds and found myself hauling around a bag of rocks.<p>

I just thought it was a mere coincidence that each person that I bumped into, which happened to be everyone I knew and talked to since the games began this year save Auguston and En, handed me the same golden rock after a short conversation.

And for the life of me, after Ken laughed at my daftness and Miki's mysteriousness; I felt an odd frustration well up in me as I stared at the bag and kicked it with a loud yelp.

"You shouldn't let your anger out on inanimate objects," someone said behind me and I spun around to stare at a familiar looking dark haired girl before me, "people might think you're crazy."

* * *

><p>It had already been almost two hours since I left Mercurius and already I managed to bump into a grand total of seven people in the most <em>wonderful <em>ways ever.

The first person I bumped into just so happened to be two _people _actually- Ken and V. And I had quite literally bumped into the two of them the moment I swung over the gates encasing the castle from the outside world and landed on the older boy. That conversation was definitely something and it made me smile to know that they looked to be recovering from the trauma caused by (not really) killing my alter ego. A little pushing at my knowing the Bunny Girl might've been the cause though, but it was definitely something.

"Here, some merchant guy gave me this and I thought it would've been better if you had it." Ken had said after we exchanged words, and I found myself with a small bag in my hands and staring at the two small golden rocks inside. I gave him a weird look only to be scoffed at before he walked away and left me with a bed head and V.

She smiled at me, tired and trying as she said, "you know _that _really reminds me of you and a certain someone~"

I felt my cheeks warm up at her teasing and she laughed and ran after the hacker. I honestly didn't know just how I could've made of that encounter after that as I made my way through Crocus, bag in hand.

I really should've realized it was only going to get weirder from there when I bumped into Alexander, Cece and Ace when I entered a bookstore, thinking that it was Sting who I just followed in when it was really just Ace

Now _that _was plenty awkward, as we all managed to get banned for life from that particular store in the twenty minutes that were spent catching up. Even though we did talk a few during the picnic, it never occurred to me that maybe _small talk _didn't really count as _talk _after all.

"You're such a moron," Cecilia was saying as we all hung around after being kicked out of the bookstore. Her arms were crossed over her floral dress and she had to look up to glare at Emily's overprotective 'older brother'.

"I wasn't insulting him, Cece. I was just _describing _the guy_,_" I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as Ace quarreled back. My old mentor was smiling as the mages began biting at each other's heads. Or maybe it was just Cece baiting him in her subtle charming ways.

Alexander's smile must have been contagious because soon I found myself grinning from ear to ear as I watched the two of them go at it.

Have I ever said how much I missed scenes like this? Because Sabertooth was never like this, never this open. Holding together a friendship was hard enough without the expectations Gemma constantly drowned us with.

I didn't realize I was scratching my arm violently under the straps of the bag until I felt my fingers slowly being pried apart. I looked up to see Alex carefully tear my fingers away from the raw skin before holding it in such a way that the palms were faced upwards.

I was just about to ask what he was doing exactly when I felt a light weight drop onto my palm before I let my fingers be curled around it.

"You'd want it to keep these," he whispered ominously with a hint of mischievousness evident in his voice. I stared at him suspiciously before he raked his fingers through my hair and messing up the updo I just managed to do a few minutes prior.

Alex was never one to care for people, though I loved him like a brother (heck, he was a spartan teacher but he _did _raise me in a sense) - he was just too uncaring and cocky to be taken seriously. It was at this point as Cece and Ace caught on to my old mentor's actions and also dropped things into my hand that I realized that something was definitely going on.

Because getting the same thing from five people just couldn't be a coincidence, right? That would just be too much.

What was it with pyrite anyways?

I was staring at their backs as they grew smaller and smaller the more they walked further away into the park when the third encounter happened.

Truthfully, I didn't even know if I really spent two hours outside the walls of Mercurius; time seemed to pass as quickly the more I bumped into people.

Miki and Mauve were no exception.

The only difference was that this time, I didn't bump into them.

_They _were the ones who bumped into _me_.

Which you know resulted in a semi-awkward encounter.

Because Miki Yamamoto and Mauve Ashe knew _Lily _not Lilian.

"Urgh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going..." I muttered quite sadly before I felt myself being hoisted onto my feet. There was no reply as I regained balance because the moment I felt steady, one of them grabbed me by the arm and ran like mad.

To say that I felt exactly like a rag doll then would be exactly right.

"Why did you do that?!" Mauve's voice sounded from the right of me as I was yanked this way and that through the park. She sounded almost irritated, but there as a laugh in her voice that made me think otherwise.

"Same reason you said yes to the request!" Miki answered back quickly and they continued to run until they were out of the park and into the street.

I took the time then to observe the two mages with a confused façade.

Miki hadn't changed since I met her. Not at all, she still wore her signature outfit- the yellow dress we bought together that one day over top of a blue t-shirt. Quickly observing my surroundings, I realized she was the one with the strong grip on my arm. The feeling of the cold metal of her magic bracelet-scythe against my skin _was _kind of hard to miss after all. She was kind to me, my friend. And staring at her now, did I realize the tired expression her face carried. How her muscles seemed more relaxed and surrendered.

Mauve, on the other hand, was someone Lily had only talked to probably only four times. She was Seira's friend and I really didn't think we could've got along well anyways. She was wearing her black hoodie- the same one I saw her in last time, a rose necklace hung loosely around her collar as she sprinted through the crowds of people. She and I hardly ever talked; to think she could've been affected with the death of Lily Harvard was a foolish notion.

But judging from this run, it seems like I was wrong.

Mauve never really talked much; she just always stuck to her own little world until Seira came along. She was polite enough to a point, and was raised somewhat strangely (I didn't really know all the details). Today, however, she seemed more talkative than she was before.

Or ever in her life.

But I wouldn't know- I,_ Lily, _had only talked to her only a handful of times.

I didn't realize I was still clutching onto the bag until I felt my arm give a slight tug downwards and I was thrown into a nearby potato sack.

"You really do look like Lily," I heard Miki say in wonder above me as I groaned. Mauve snorted somewhere beside her.

I didn't realize my eyes were closed until I felt someone prodding at my cheek; quickly swatting the offending finger aside, I looked up to see Mauve crouching beside me, slipping a rock into the bag.

"That's it?" She said dully, turning to Miki as she gave a nod and gave me a final look before walking off. Mauve was still crouched beside me when I finally found the guts to call out after the girl.

"Lily was glad she was friends with you!" The air turned sharp as those words tumbled out of my mouth, and I winced as if breathing cut my throat with tiny shards of glass. I really don't know why I felt the need to say that out loud.

Sting and I had accepted that the masquerade would be no more, but even that didn't change the fact that someone had _died _and the noble body of Crocus decided to honor that death. Friends, guild mates and former team mates all mourned my_- her _death. To say she didn't actually die, to say she was still alive, and to say that she was standing right in front of you would be an insult. It wouldn't solve anything and it just...

Miki was giving me a look, her eyebrows curved and it looked like her eyes were just about to water up. She didn't say anything for the longest time ever, just stared at me from head to toe lying against a potato sack. It was one of those knowing looks. One that made me start to doubt myself.

"I know," she whispered, voice shaking and hands fumbling with a slow rhythm against her dress. She turned away and Mauve stood up, hoisting me onto my feet as well as the other girl began walking away.

I didn't know how I was supposed to react to that; I was so confused and it felt like everything was blowing in over my head. I almost didn't realize Mauve leaning into my ear before she whispered,

"Come visit sometime," and she was gone. They were both gone.

Breathing was suddenly a whole lot harder.

Time ticked by like trickles of sand in a sandstorm, whirling past me and hustling violently against my lost form. Time was deadly, and I really didn't know how much of it had passed since they left me gawking in disbelief. Was it an hour and a half now? Or maybe two hours? Past that...?

There was an internal grown let out in the back of my mind as I felt frustration well up. What was this?

It was then that I realized they had placed two more pyrites into my bag that I let out an angry growl.

* * *

><p>"SEI-" I caught myself in the midst of calling out Sabertooth's animal spirit summoner's name. I kept having to remind myself that I wasn't Lily anymore and that the last time <em>I <em>had encountered her, I thought she was going to jump off a bridge. Normally, people don't take cheerfully to that. Did she even give me her name? "S'hey!"

Luckily, she didn't pick up my screw up and helped pick up the discarded bag, scowling as she handed it to me before taking something out of her own pocket and placing it in with the rest of the rocks. "Looks like you've got quite a collection."

"Well, people can't stop giving them to me," I replied steadily, giving a nervous laugh as I watched her through my eyelashes. No actually, how the hell did she get that anyways.

And what was with all the rocks?

"Um, Lilian right?" The sound of her voice shook me out of my thoughts and I looked at her outstretched hand.

With a quick nod, I shook her hand. "You're Seira-"

"The girl who was thought to jump off a bridge and into a shallow river? Yeah that'll be me," she joked and let loose a short string of giggles. My chest gave a small pang of pain at the sight.

Honestly, I wasn't expecting to bump into Seira any time soon. I knew she was a wanderer and I counted on her knowing that this was the town where one of her friends died would be enough to drive her away to lands far far away. But she was still here. And it wasn't like I wanted her away; I just wanted to know why she stayed in this big town for such a long time other than for the Games.

But I would be a fool to ask, I was Lilian- not _Lily _and it wasn't my business.

Even if I wanted to confess to her of who I really am, I wouldn't dare do that to her.

"You look lost," I was shot out of my inner thoughts once again to the sound of her voice and a light tugging on my arm. My head snapped towards her direction and I really didn't count on the sight that I was met with.

She looked concerned, concerned for a stranger- a total stranger. My heart wrenched and my chest threatened to cave in on itself. I felt like I was having trouble breathing, like my throat was hot iron and my eyes stung. Heads rolled, the world beneath my feet shook with great tremors. And in my ears- screaming, screeching, high pitched wails that made me want to run and hide.

When in reality, I only just stopped walking and froze in place. A clouded expression fell upon my façade as I stared down at her. She shook my arm one more time and before I knew that my lips were moving, I said in a hushed whisper that sounded so muffled and confused,

"home is where the heart is."

She let go of my arm and it was like everything just crashed down on me. My hands shot up to cover my mouth and she was looking at me with a sort of incredulous expression and I panicked. Oh shoot, I've done it now, I kept kicking myself in my head as we both stared at each other with wide eyes.

I couldn't place the look she gave me then, her eyes weren't watery but she didn't look happy either. It was blank, yet it was filled with emotions untold. Even after her features relaxed, I still didn't know how she really felt when she finally spoke up, "oh god. He was right."

Maybe it was then that I should've started piecing it all together, but I was just so confused as Seira held up the bag and replaced it with a box that was pulled out from god knows where.

"You should head back," she was saying as she handed the medium sized box back to me with a smile. In the same breath, she added, "we should catch up sometime, I'm in town for a while."

And she left just as quickly like Mauve and Miki did when they revealed that they knew.

My heart clenched but it didn't jump. The antsy feeling that was beginning to pool up in my chest was just that as I stood there with the box of pyrite and scattered thoughts.

* * *

><p>It wasn't really that late when I finally returned to my room.<p>

By the time I was walking past the gates and caught a glimpse of Krued's cape bellowing out as he headed for patrol, I realized that _them _knowing was a good thing. If not anything else, they _did _react _well? _to it. They didn't gang up on me or tell Rufus (who thank the heavens hadn't caught sight of me as I made my way back), they just smiled and talked like all was back to normal and dropped rocks into the bag Ken had handed me earlier.

What I _did _have to concern myself with was why they _all _gave me golden rocks.

Heck, when I bumped into Emily, Rogue and Frosch, they all laughed at my misfortune and added to my collection after telling me to hurry along.

I was every level of confused as I set the box onto the queen sized bed and folded my arms across my chest.

Thoughts were swirling in and out of my head, clouding my senses so much that I almost didn't realize a human shaped shadow had loomed over my room. I was just about to leave when I heard three sharp taps against my balcony window, as if someone had used a multitude of small objects and aimed it at the glass and whirled around.

My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I headed towards the balcony doors, swinging them open just as Sting skillfully flung himself to stand on solid ground over the ledge. There was a look of determination written on his face and I found that just looking at him gave me the confidence I needed when I went out on the walk and forgot myself.

"Sting? Wait, what are you- ?!" I whisper-shouted in surprise, and mentally cursed myself for not saying what I had in mind first instead.

The white dragon slayer only let a small smirk cross his features as he handed me a small box. You couldn't blame me for the suspicious look that I shot him as I gingerly took it from his hands and the other look as he laughed at my reaction.

With dainty fingers, I pulled at the string encircling the box and lifted the lid.

"That was you!" I squealed as a million different emotions whipped past my head. Sting! It was Sting all along! He- that _snake! _I just about to throw the box with the golden rock in it at him when I saw the look he had on his face.

My hands fell to my sides almost immediately as he took a step towards me, I didn't move. Didn't dare to.

"Lilian, look- I... I'm sorry." He whispered but it didn't sound broken, instead it sounded awkward, like the words weren't welcome on his lips, in his voice. But he didn't break eye contact, even if he looked somewhat nervous like all the words had escaped him, "the pyrite..."

The short distance between us was no more at those words; without another thought, I strolled forward and wrapped my small arms around him. I had to stand on my tippy toes as I laid my head on his shoulders and let a small giggle escape my lips when his muscular arms wrapped around my much smaller frame and lift me off my feet if only by a little to ease the height difference, "I said I wasn't going to leave you for the world."

"You're a fool for loving me, Lilian." He said into my hair and I couldn't help the loud chuckle that erupted out of me.

"I know," I shifted just as he did and found myself lightly knocking foreheads with him. Neither of us moved as we stared at the pools of colors filling the other's eyes. There were no tears coming out from this, from these words. Instead of distress, or broken heartedness, I felt a soft feeling settle into my chest.

Peace. I felt at peace in his arms.

I knew I shouldn't have been that easy but just being wrapped in his embrace was enough for me. I had already forgiven him for everything the moment he let those words out. I loved him too much to stay angry. He was Sting, and it was near impossible for me to cry and curse him for these feelings a second time.

"I'm only going to hurt you," Sting whispered finally, leaning forward if only by a little and letting his nose brush past mine.

"But that's what love is, isn't it? Hurt." I replied, and I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, "I love you."

I accepted it a long time ago. I'll stay by his side even if he didn't love me back. I acceptance it all earlier that I knew better than to cry and sob and fall apart.

Instead of frowning like I expected him to, his lips stretched into a wide grin. My patched up heart skipped a beat at the sight, "I would be a fool if I said I didn't love you back, huh?"

"You're already a fool." We both giggled at that and he happily kissed me on the cheek, on my forehead, on my nose, and on the corner of my lips. I was red all over as I giggled at the feel of his lips on my skin. It was ticklish and the action made me feel so childish. Pulling away, I stared at him with a small smile on my face, "do you really?"

I'll smile even if he said no. I'll laugh if he dropped me. I would be happy for him. Because I loved him.

"You know I thought you wouldn't listen to me when I came here," Sting started as he touched my forehead again. I didn't frown at his words, but I didn't smile truly either, "I thought you'd be too angry at me and that I'll lose you for real. So when I finally saw all the things around us, I just..."

The words were just too romantic for him, too romantic for his voice, for his lips and I just had to laugh. I snorted and giggled and I didn't realize my grip on him tightened when I heard him laugh along with me. I laughed harder when I saw that his cheeks were colored a rosy pink as well.

It was just so out of character of him and it didn't miss my attention when I saw that he cringed with every word.

"Fool's gold, really?" I finally said when I regained my nerves and he laughed, "that's so cliché."

"I try," was my reply and I let loose another laugh as he shifted me in his arms and I had to wrap my legs around his waist and hold onto his shoulders to keep from slipping loose. "Lilian?"

"Yeah?" The position was a tad too intimate for my tastes and I felt all the blood rush into my face. My thoughts was all over the place as I stared back at Sting in confusion.

"Can we start _all _of this over again? Change everything just so it'll be you and me?" Another laugh rippled out of me as I ducked my head and let his free hand cup my cheek. The way he put it made it sound like a shameless pickup line. It sounded so different when he said it. And I almost couldn't believe I was in his arms until I wrapped my own fingers around his hand.

"Is that a yes I hear?" I replied sheepishly and watched as his pink cheeks vanished and his shameless remarks be replaced by something more serious.

"Only a fool would reply to that."

And there it was- Sting Eucliffe. So filled with pride, proud and strong. We laughed bitterly before leaning down and kissing each other fully on the lips.

It was without conflict- giving up our demons and forgetting the world as we held on. There was no more testing the waters, no more problems plaguing us, it was just me and him.

I could almost taste the giddiness on him as our lips danced. There were giggles here and there and every time we broke for air- only then, were there tears in our eyes.

If you told me that one day I would kiss Sting Eucliffe, I would've told you that would be fool's gold.

* * *

><p>OHMYGOD THE IS. S CREAMING AHHHH I CANT AN YMORE N O ENGLISH. T HE END.<p>

I want to thank **Raging Akuma D** , **Vnight** , **CelestialxXxAngel** , **CupcakesandCats17**, **Aspect1** , **Princess Happy** , **tenshi-no-akuma-81 **,** Riku'sgirl19**, **NadiaMiki**, **JackoLillie**, **ItoMichie**, **NightCraver**, **BrOkEnToYbOx**, **Shini Jez**, **Pisinoe**, **Red Appassionata**, **666AnimeFan666, LuckyandStars**, **Hades8Hades**, **Beautiful-Liar360**, **QuietInspiration**, **WaAiri**, **Last Assassin's Shadow**,** tori20444**, ** .9256**, **UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**, **PockyKIss**, **hiraikoneko**, **Lady Syndra**, **Heat Haze Days**, **Guests, fantasyblast, animefreak1208, KandyMiraj, Banana's and Pie, Bumblebee1013, CHINKINESS-ROCKSn CirceanPoison, Crayola Hearts, CrimsonSnowScarletFate, Death x Berry , Ginga no Yousei, Hunter Knight, LadyShinkukaze, Lumihiutale89, Monochrome-Life, 93, Natsuki Death, NikkiSauce, PikaJunCoke, SUPAfast JeLLyFisH, Sebastian The Devil Himself, Shelia13, Skyla642, SongEunJae, Sylphid Reverrieze, TheRubyValentine, Thexinfernalxgames, VongolaLMC13, dreamwalker91, dsi user, fantasyblast, hazelstorm92, kittypmp, ohbabyitsrina, rappscallion11, witchlouise, xPurgeOnMUTE, xXxDarkShadowWolfxXx, Divine Psyche, Kagome Echizen Fan, KanashiYuuki1408, Kyoichi Amaya, LittleLiar666, 93, Ms Silent Pianist, Nephthys835, Neru-neko, PouringRain-BlazingStorm, Sasuna123, Starmz, TheBananaMonster, TheDeadlyRoseThorn **and **xasianbuddyx** (I think I might've reposted some lol) for reviewing/favouriting/alerting Fool's Gold. I honestly wouldn't have finished this story without all you people's support and just wow.

I also want to thank **heavenlyXblueXangel, Vnight, raging akuma d, CupcakesandCats17, Nadiamiki, JackoLillie, Aspect1 **for submitting OCs and just, I know I've done a terrible job at including them into this story but you people really did make it easier for me.

Special shoutout for **raging akuma d **for being a faithful reviewer. Seriously dude, stay awesome.

I've always had a problem finishing stories and with this one, I had made a bet with myself that really made me a bit too attached to this story. It sort of became my outlet and every time I wanted to just quit and rewrite and do anything that prevented me from going forward, that promise kept me rooted. If I hadn't gotten the sort of motivation seeing messages about this story gave me then I wouldn't know where I would be now.

So really thank you.

No sequels here but if you guys demand it, I might get started on that Rogue/OC short I've been planning. And when I say short, I mean _really _short ahah.

Till next time.

Stay beautiful


End file.
